SINTI
by carisma266
Summary: me estoy basando e la historia original del anime... claro tiene cosas inventados... espro les agrade ya qe es un es un kakasaku..tiene unos capitulos LEMON
1. sueños rotos

Hola que tal antes de empezar a leer mi historia espero les agrade un poco, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un finc de naruto,

Les voy a explicar un poco mi historia esta un poco loca, me estoy basando mi historia sobre los capítulos de naruto shippuden claro unas cosas eh cambiado les soy sincera y otras que yo las eh inventado.

Ahora si aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero les agrede un poco y por supuesto acepto todo tipo de comentario ya sea bueno y malo(pero no sean tan malas conmigo por favor por que es el primero)

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

sakura, te necesito- es la narración

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamientos

**Sakura, te necesito**- es el dialogo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO I SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Ha pasado 2 años y desde aquel terrible incidente que hubo entre dos miembros de la aldea pero eso no era todo lo peor fue antes aquel chico que ella tanto amaba la había dejado ahí a pesar de que esta le había confesado su amor, pero claro a el eso no le importaba en ese momento el lo que quería era venganza así que este la golpeo levemente para callar y no gritara en ese momento…. Pero a pesar de eso ella juro regresarlo no importaba como, aun que el no la amaba no le importaba en ese momento lo único que quería que sus dos amigos estuvieran con ella ya que siempre se sentía tan sola…….

Sakura regresaba de una pequeña misión y al entrar de nuevo a la aldea se sentía triste al ver aquella banca- **fue aquí**, a** donde me dejo**- esta susurraba poco- **y no le importo mis sentimientos**- esta al recordar todo eso se sentaba de nuevo ahí y pasaba horas llorando sin que nadie la viera, pero eso no fue así Abia una persona que siempre la espiaba y se sentía mal como ayudarla si no quería hacerlo- **cuando piensas salir de ese árbol**- Sakura se Abia percatado que la observaban

-- **hola sakura**- este la saludaba como si nada- **no creas que te estaba espiando, solo pasaba por aquí**- le sonreía a su pequeña alumna bueno ni tan pequeña que digamos ya que tenía 18 años

**-no sea mentiroso kakashi sensei**- como le molestaba que le mintiera, si el siempre la espiaba- **si siempre lo hace**- esta se limpia sus lagrimas y se levanta de ahí dejando ahí a su sensei- **que espera ahí que hoy no piensa acompañarme** – esta voltea a verlo ya sabia que siempre era tan protector que la iba a acompañar

**-solo estaba esperando que me lo dijeras**- este le sonríe-** bueno vamos**- así que caminaba a su lado y claro platicaban un rato como todas las noches que podían claro ya que a veces estaban en misiones.

**-hemos llegado ya a mi departamento. Que por cierto esta a unas calles de Sullo, quiere pasar a tomar un poco de te**.

**-bueno Sakura es algo tarde ahorita**- este estaba a punto de irse pero al mirar la cara de Sakura decidió pasar-** esta bien entrare**

Así que kakashi entro al departamento de su linda alumna y se sentó en un sofá, mientras esperaba saco su apreciado libro y se pone a leerlo, mientras Sakura preparaba un poco de te. Al terminar de prepararlo esta lo dejo en la mesita, y se sentó a un lado de su sensei

**-no te aburres de leer eso**- no podía creer que su maestro siguieran siendo el mismo- **no te da pena que piensen que eres un pervertido**-

**-ummm...**Este solo voltea a verla por un segundo- **la verdad no sakura jamás me a importado que dicen de m**i- al volver a ver ve como sakura tenia una venita en su frente así que decidió guardar su libro- **bueno creo que ya es todo por hoy-** así que este estaba punto de tomarse su te, y como siempre sakura lo veía de reojo siempre a querido ver su cara pero no se siempre se iba la luz de repente y regresaba de inmediato y cuando esta regresaba kakashi ya había terminado de beber su te- **bueno sakura me retiro a estuvo rico el te**

**-hay no se para que me molesto** – kakashi la voltea a ver- **no se como le haces por que no creo que sea coincidencia que se vaya la luz eso es ilógico**

**-ummm...…-** la voltea a ver como si nada- **pues no se yo también me lo explico**- si que era cínico- **bueno me voy**- así que el desaprecio en ese momento dejando a una chica algo molesta

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue a ver a su sensei, ya que tenía un duro entrenamiento. Al llegar a la oficina de esta toca y se asoma un poco ya que antes Abia escuchando a su sensei gritando a uno de los jounin así que se asomo poco a poco

**-Pasa mi querida alumna**- esta le sonríe- **no te preocupes ahora no estoy enojada**- sakura solo se le vio una gotita en la enfrente

**-buenos días tsunade-sensei**- ya un poco más tranquila- **para que me ha citado ahora mas temprano de lo inusual-**

-** a tienes razón sakura**- esta pone una cara de seriedad-** bueno te eh citado por que ya es el momento de asignarte a un compañero nuevo**- sakura se quedo toda sorprendida-** acaso creías que para siempre ibas hacer mi alumna sakura, ya estas lista**

**-bueno tsunade-sensei yo creo que a un no lo estoy**- esta agacha la mirada-**además no quiero un nuevo compañero ya que tengo dos**- sus ojos se le ponen algo tristes

-**si lo se pero este lo conoces así que no es nuevo para ti**- ella no entendía – **shizune déjalo pasar**- le grita a su asistente .pero esta se acerca y le susurra en oído-** pero como es posible eso **– golpea la mesa haciendo que Sakura y shizune se espanten-**bueno que podía esperar es un flojo**

Sakura se quedo un poco pensativa acaso shikamaru iba hacer su nueva compañero- **perdón tsunade sama mi compañero es**- en ese momento aparéese como siempre kakashi-

**-hola**- este sonreía a las chicas-** perdóname tsunade sama pero es que me eh pedido por el camino de la vida**- voltea a ver a Sakura, sabia que le iba a reprochar como siempre-

-** bueno tsunade sama-** esta vez no tenía ganas de discutir con su ex sensei-**cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para que llegue mi compañero**- si que estaba enfada ese día así que no quería esperar mas

**-no creo que tengas que esperar demasiado**-esta se burlaba de su alumna- **el ya esta aquí**-señalando a kakashi

**-qué**- no podía creer que kakashi iba hacer su compañero, bueno en parte le agrado mucho la idea- **es enserio eso**

- **si sakura**- este se agarraba la cabeza-**acaso no quieres**-se le queda viendo fijamente

- **a no si kakashi sensei**-esta se pone totalmente roja- **me alegra mucho**

- **bueno tsunade-sama antes de asignármela**- este se pone mas serio de lo normal hace que a Sakura le da un poco de miedo-**quiero probar si esta lista para ir conmigo como compañera de equipo**- sakura iba a replicar pero su sensei hablo de inmediato para defender a su niña

-**claro que si puedes probar kakashi**- esta le sonríe- **espero no te des una sorpresa así que ten cuando-** esta se pone algo seria

-**que le parece hoy mismo tsunade-sama, en el campo** diez- voltea a ver a sakura-

-**OK me párese conveniente**- esta se levanta de inmediato-**sakura prepárate para una batalla**- sakura de inmediato hace lo que le dice su sensei, y salen de inmediato al campo diez pero antes se le acerca a su asisten- **shizune** – su asiste se acerca a ella- **ten esto voy apostar a que sakura le da una paliza a kakashi**

-ts**unade pero como creer eso**-esta se sorprende-**además esta peleando con uno de los mejores jounin que tiene la aldea no creo que le haga ningún rasguño**

**-como dices eso shizune**- esta se levanta algo enojada- **que piensas que sakura es poca cosa o que-**

**-no tsunade- pero**- no sabia que decir- **bueno tal vez tiene razón sakura se ha vuelto fuerte tal vez si sorprenda a kakashi **

-**bueno entonces apostaras a favor de sakura**- este le sonríe a su asistente

Shizune **claro que si tsunade sama**- esta le sonríe

-**OK perfecto**- se pone seria- **entonces apostare por kakashi**- en ese momento solo se ve como se cae shizune

-**me ha engañado**- se levanta—**como es posible que haya caído así**

-**bueno shizune que puedo decirte**- se pone seria- **a pesar que mi alumna haya progresado estamos hablando del mejor jounin de la aldea**- vuelve a caerse shizune- **bueno no perdamos mas tiempo y vayamos**

Ya estando en el campo diez se encuentra kakashi como siempre con su cara de indiferencia leyendo su libro- mientras tanto sakura saca sus guantes para prepararse.

-**bueno sakura**- voltea a ver a su alumna- **quiero que peles como si fuera tu peor enemigo**- esta se aleja de ahí un poco

-**bueno sakura esto va hacer como cuando nos conocimos**- este con un todo serio- **así que ya sabes tienes que pelear a muerte conmigo entendido**

**si**- así que de inmediato saca una de sus armas y se la avienta a kakashi este de inmediato desaparece ante sus ojos- **haber izquierda no esta, derecha tampoco arriba- **voltea para todos lados**- a ya abajo **– de inmediato golpea el pisó y observa como kakashi sale todo incrédulo- **hola, te encontré**. Esta se le acerca y solo le sonríe

-v**aya ya me di cuenta**- sacudiéndose la ropa- "_si que se párese a tsunade"_- bueno de inmediato se separo de ella y siguieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, kakashi pensaba que en verdad Sakura era mas fuerte de lo normal, y bueno también era muy hermosa- _que estoy pensando_- así paso todo el día nadie se rendía los demás solo observaban si que eso iba a durar por un buen rato

Así que kakashi para terminar ese encuentro quiso engañar a sakura como cuando era niña así que creo una ilusión con sasuke-

- **vaya kakashi crees que puedo caer dos veces- **esta si que estaba mas molesta-**así que toma**- esta deshace la ilusión y ve a donde se encontraba kakashi así que de inmediato crea un clon y se dirige asía el , kakashi en un momento se distrajo ya que ve que hay una serpiente queriendo atacar a Sakura así que se deja que lo golpe haciendo que esta de inmediato brinque encima de el , este estando tirando en el suelo de inmediato se sienta sobre de el apuntándole en el cuello un kunai**- vaya kakashi sensei te eh vencido **

**-si e**s **lo que veo Sakura-** este al sentir a sakura encima de el se empesga a poner algo nerviosos- **bueno Sakura te puedes quitar encima de mi **

**-hay perdón**- esta se sonroja. Así que se levanta de inmediato- **bueno y que tal**

-**estas lista sakura**-le sonríe – **tsunade sama**

- **ya vez kakashi** – este le sonríe**- así que ya no hay mas dudas acerca de sakura así que ustedes formaran un equipo-bueno ya pueden irse a descansar ya que es muy tarde**- esta voltea a ver a kakashi- **a por cierto mañana los veo a las siete en mi oficina, así que kakashi mas te vale que llegues temprano**- acabado de decir eso se va con su asistente

- **Vaya si que sakura lo venció**- esta no podia creer- **tenia razón tsunade así que le toca pagar**

-**bueno shizune** – se pone seria- **es que kakashi se dejo vencer-**

-**pero como que se dejo vencer-**la chica no podía creer lo que decía la hokague

- **si** – se para de inmediato- **lo que pasa es que sakura estaba punto de que la mordiera una serpiente al percatarse de eso kakashi dejo que le pegara para que esta no fuese mordida**- shizune estaba toda sorprendida

**-vaya ahora entiendo**-estaba imitada por la actitud de kakashi

- **por eso elegí a kakashi como su compañero de equipo por que se que ella esta segura con el por que la protegerá de cualquier cosa**- voltea al cielo- **pero hay una cosa que no me queda muy claro**

-**cual cosa-** se le queda viendo-

- **a no me hagas caso**- de inmediato cambia el tema- **oye que te párese que vayamos a tomar un poco de sake**

Sakura estaba algo agota así que decidió acostarse sin comer nada pero no dejaba de pensar "_¿Por qué sentí eso en mi corazón? ¿El siempre esta conmigo pero pensándolo bien nunca había estado tan cerca de el? No lo podia creer ella encima de kakashi ¿ hay sakura que tonta soy"?_ Bueno ahora si adormir… así que después de estar pensando por un rato más se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto en otro departamento se encontraba kakashi queriendo leer su libro, pero este no podía creerlo "¿_Por qué me puse Haci de nervioso? ¿ y peor aun con una alumna?¿ que me sucede es como si mi corazón hubiera palpitado por primera vez? ¿Hay ya vasta kakashi?" Bueno creo que ya es tarde voy a dormirme _así que este apaga la luz pero recuerda que tenia que hacer unos informes pero a un casi estaba amaneciendo así que tenia que -apurarse en terminar


	2. ES AMOR

Hola que tal chicas este es mi segundo capitulo espero les agrade, y ya saben acepto cualquier comentario y sugerencia

**CAPITULO 2 ES AMOR**

- **shizune ahora si lo voy a matar**- ahora si que estaba furiosa- **como es posible**- sakura solo veía a su maestra así que decidió sentarse en una silla a pensar un poco- **que te sucede sakura **

-**mmm...**- la voltea a ver- **no nada sensei**- si que estaba rara-

Dieron las 8 y la hokague sacaba chispas, gritaba como histérica a todo Mundo hasta que ve como se abre la puerta de su oficina y ve entrando a kakashi como si nada

-** hola**- el saluda como si nada- **perdón hokague es que se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que**- se queda callado al sentir una mano en su hombro

- **ya kakashi sensei, ya nos sabemos todas sus excusas así que mejor no diga nada- **

**- kakashi-senpai nada mas por que eres el genio de konoha**- esta va directo a el- **pero ya te hubiera matado**- este solo se le vio una gotita en la frente- **pero te salvas por esta vez**

-**ummm?- bueno tsunade dígame cual va hacer la misión**- este quería cambiar el tema de inmediato-

**-bueno kakashi recuerdas a ****Koyuki Kazehana, la princesa del país de la nieve se nos a informado que orochimaru esta detrás de ella**- sakura al escuchar ese nombre cierra uno de sus puños**-bueno realmente no ella si no de las armaduras que creo Dotō Kazehana, así que por eso nos a pedido la ayuda que la traigamos la armadura para custodiarla nosotros o si es necesario destruirla ya que tu mismo sabes que si cae en esa serpiente puede causarnos daño**

**-entiendo tsunade- sama**- este se pone totalmente serio**- entonces veo que esta misión es clasificación A verdad**

**-si kakashi, así que te encargo mucho a mi** alumna- este lo ve con furia-

**-claro tsunade**- sama yo la cuidare- la agarrad del hombro, pero siente otra vez ese nerviosismo**- bueno sakura vamos nuestro barco parte en dos horas**

- s**i kakashi**- así que estos dejaron la oficina de la hokague y se dirigieron hacia aquel barco, al estar ahí se percatan que la tacaña de tsunade solo les paga un cuarto en el barco así que no tuvieron que resignarse a dormir juntos pero esta vez los dos tenían una sensación rara,

- **bueno sakura** – se rasca la cabeza- **creo que te toca dormir en el suelo-**

**-que-** (iner: bueno a este tonto no le enseñaron hacer un caballero) **pero por que yo**

-**que creías que por ser mujer te iba a ceder la cama**- este solo bromeaba-

-**mmm…** - si que estaba molesta- **esta bien has lo que quieras** – al ver a su compañera enojada se empieza reír- **de que te ríes no le veo la gracia**.- al decir eso se va al baño a tranquilizarse un poco al salir de ahí ve que kakashi estaba en el suelo leyendo su libro**- no que yo iba a dormir en suelo**

-**ummm?-** su típica respuesta- **así pero para que veas lo caballero que soy te cedí la cama –** este le sonreía-

**-bueno**- así que se a costo en la cama y se quedo dormida, pero después de un rato se despertó ya que hacia mucho frío en es cuarto – **que frío hace**- así que voltea a ver a kakashi y ve que este ya estaba dormido así que se voltea del otro lado**- mmm...**- en ese momento siente como la tapan con una capa- **pensé que estabas dormido**

**-pues si lo estaba, pero no me dejas dormir**- este vuelve a bromear con ella- **y de inmediato vi. Que te estabas muriendo de frío así que tápate con mi cap**a- esta se sorprendió

- **gracias kakashi – sensei**- este se volvió a costar en el suelo quedándose con su chaleco, ella hizo lo mismo y se volteo y cerro los ojos pero no podía ya que ese olor era agradable para ella. "_Vaya que huele rico su capa, así olerá todo el hay sakura que piensas" (iner pues si se ve además se ve también que es todo un hombre. es lógico que huela así de rico)" ya iner déjame en paz" (iner: pues es verdad sakura, el siendo todo un galán es lógico) "bueno eso si pero vasta desaparece que tengo que descansa_r." después de discutir con su iner se quedo dormida

En la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto de la cama con cuidado ya que no quería despertar a kakashi pero cual fue su sorpresa que este ya no se encontraba en la habitación así que esta se desvistió para darse un baño, al salir de ahí se quito la toalla para empezar a vestirse ya que hacia demasiado frío pero cual fue su sorpresa que alguien abre la puerta y esta de inmediato avienta un kunai no sabia si era enemigo o amigo

**-oye sakura ten mas cuidado en lanzar**- este había esquivado el arma de su compañera- **puedes herir a alguien**- al voltear a verla se quedo totalmente como idiotizado al ver a sakura desvestido y de inmediato su imaginación bolo pero solo fue un segundo ya que de inmediato salio de ahí sin decir nada

-**bueno a este que le pasa**- si que estaba enojada- que **no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta**-esta estaba vistiéndose- **haber sakura espera me vio desnuda- **de inmediato se sonrojo (iner: pues si que te vio desnuda sakura) si lo se – esta discutía con su iner-(iner: pero te fijaste que se puso totalmente nervioso) pues como no querías que lo hiciera(iner hay sakura que tonta eres, se ve que el le gustas) no digas esa estupidez , tu sabes que yo (iner si y lo se que mueres por sasuke, pero es que tu sensei esta muy guapo o no) bueno eso si pero que digo tengo que ir – así que esta dejo la habitación para encontrar a su sensei **– a estas aquí kakashi sensei **– pero no tenia ninguna respuesta por parte de el- **Ey te estoy hablando **

-**ummm...…-** este voltea a ver a sakura- **me estabas diciendo algo** – este le medio sonríe

**-hay no se como me sigo enojando**- esta se voltea dándole la espalda- **a por cierto toma tu capa- **esta se la avienta

-**ummm…-** se rasca su cabeza- **sakura, estas molesta**- ella lo mira fijamente mientras este traga saliva

- **mmm... no por que**- lo voltea a ver-**por que debería de estarlo**

- **pensé que si por que te Abia visto desnuda**- este le sonríe- **pero veo que no, pero eso si te digo deberías de tener mas cuidado**-al decir eso estaba un poco distrito y no alcanzo a esquivar su golpe, cosa que lo mando directo al mar-

**-eres un idiota**- esta solo le gritaba y se retira de ahí –

- **pensé que no lo estaba**- este seguía sobandose su cabeza y flotando en el mar- **hay pero si pega fuerte**- esta al notar que el barco lo dejaba hizo varios movimientos, y saco unos sellos y apareció en el barco de nuevo- **pero a donde se fue**

-**si que es un imbecil**- no se Abia fijado que el estaba en la habitación- -** por eso esta tan solo**- solo escucha que se cierra la puerta, voltea y ve a kakashi serio pero también notaba en sus ojos tristeza- **eh perdón **

-** estoy solo por que lo eh querido**-este de inmediato le responde si que le Abia dolido- **además eso no le interesa a nadie**- si que se Abia molestado no tanto el golpe si no lo que había dicho-**ya estamos a punto de llegar así que alístate**- este se sale de inmediato

- "_que tonta soy, creo que"_– (iner la cagaste bien) **es que no fue mi intención** (iner pues ahora ve la manera que te perdone) s**i yo creo que si** – después de discutir con su iner de inmediato se alisto y fue con kakashi este ya estaba en el muelle esperándola

-**Sakura para llegar al palacio es un día aproximadamente**- ella solo lo veía –** así que espero te hayas preparado bien para el frío, por que tenemos que caminar entendido-** este la voltea a ver-

- **si lo hice**- así que esta de inmediato se tapa su capa –

Así que estos partieron por aquel bosque si se podría decir bosque ya que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, así pasaron las horas nadie decía nada cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sakura intentaba decir algo pero este la ignoraba, así que ya no intento decir nada y seguía en su camino hasta que de pronto Kakashi se detiene por un momento

- **creo que tenemos que buscar un refugio**- este sin mirarle- **se ve que va a caer una tormenta así que nos vamos atrasar un poco, pero será mejor para recuperar energías **– este voltea a verla –

**-si como tu digas**- si que estaba cansada- **pero a donde**

- **ummm?-** voltea a ver a todos lados –**a mira se ve por haya una cueva así que vamos**- así que sin discutir Sakura entro a la cueva pero antes la revisaron bien

**-bueno entonces me voy a dormir**- esta se acuesta en el piso tapándose con su capa, pero no era suficiente ya que hacia demasiado frío, y lo peor es que no se calentaba y templaba de frío-

-**tienes frío verdad**- este no se Abia dormido por completo-**ten toma**- le vuelve a dar su capa- pero esta no la acepta-

-**no gracias**- si que era orgullosa- **además tu con que te piensas tapar**-

- **ummm?- **se le queda viendo-** por mi no te preocupes además ya estoy acostumbrado a los cambios de clima**- este le sonrío, así que sin pensarlo sakura se tapo de nuevo pero si que era demasiado friolenta**-toda vía tienes frío verdad-**

**-la verdad sí…-** ella no estaba tan acostumbrada al clima frío- **mmm...-** sintió como unos brazos fuertes la abrasaban –** que haces**

**-es para que se te quite el frío**- este se acostó a un lado de ella- **además ya me dio frío ami**- le sonríe-

**-no que estabas acostumbrado**- se voltea quedando cara a cara-

-**bueno si pero hace mucho tiempo que no vengo- **este la abraza mas, no sabia por que pero al sentir su cuerpo se sentía tan bien eso nunca le Abia pasado antes**- ya se te quito le frío ya puedes dormirte**- este le sonrío

- **mmm si**- esta de inmediato se acorruco en su pecho y lo abraso como si fuese un muñeco-** oye**

**-ummm que paso pensé que estabas dormida**- este abre sus ojos

**-discúlpame por favor**- esta se sonrojo- **no fue mi intención ofenderte y mucho menos hacerte sentir mal**- lo abrasa con fuerza

-**no te preocupes** – este le sonríe- **además ya estoy acostumbrado-**

- **como que esta acostumbrado**- no entendía, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda-

**-toda la gente siempre me dice que estoy solo por que quiero**- se le queda mirando a sakura- **sabes tal vez tengan la razón pero creo que es lo mejor**- sakura no lo entendía**- pero no te sientas mal, pero ya duérmete-**

- **se como se siente eso**- la chica derrama una lagrima**- pero ya no lo vas a estar**- esta le sonríe

Kakashi **como que ya no**- este no lo entendía muy bien-

- **pues si por que ahora yo soy tu compañera**- se le queda viendo**- y yo te cuidare**- kakashi no sabia que le pasaba **– bueno ahora si a dormir**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura empezó a despertar y al ver ahí estaba kakashi dormido si que era diferente dormido

**-ya te despertaste**- este tenia los ojos cerrados- **entonces ya vámonos**- Sakura se sorprendió así que se levantaros y partieron ya que estaban demasiado atrasados se Abia calculada que llegarían a medio día y efectivamente lo hicieron ya estando en el palacio de la princesa se dirigieron a donde estaba ella

-**que tal kakashi**- esta lo saludo- **me alegro que hayan llegado pero los demás de tu equipo**- sakura agacho la cabeza- **si bien lo recuerdo había un chico rubio y el otro serio**

**-hummm...**- voltea a ver a sakura y nota su rostro triste- **bueno princesa es un cuento muy largo pero por el momento somos nosotros dos-** este inmediatamente cambio el tema- **díganos donde esta la armadura para llevárnola**

**-pasen esta aquí**- esta ya no siguió preguntando- **la guardamos si alguna vez la necesitábamos pero creo que fue un error ya que un tal orochimaru la quiere, así que se las entrego sabrán que hacen con ella**- así kakashi la tomo y vio que estaba en perfectas condiciones

**-ya veo princesa**- este se puso muy serio- **esto es muy peligroso a si que no la vamos a llevar-**

**-entiendo kakashi**- esta se puso demasiado seria**- veo que están cansados que les párese que descanse hoy y se marchen mañana- **

- **no es necesario princesa**- quería salir de inmediato de ahí ya que recordaba a sus viejos amigos- **vámonos ya**

-c**reo que tiene razón, descansemos y nos vamos mañana temprano**- el se sentía un poco agotado ya que no Abia dormido muy bien que digamos

**-entonces vayan a sus cuartos y mañana se van**- de inmediato le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes y que los dirigiera a sus habitaciones

Así que Sakura no tubo mas que remedio que aceptarlo que decía kakashi estando cada uno en sus habitaciones no podían dormir y mas sakura, así paso toda la noche y de inmediato partieron de ahí la que quería irse de ahí era sakura así que ella fue la primera en salir, kakashi solo la miraba y veía cuanto sufría por culpa de el, que mas quisiera ayudarla pero si el mismo no podía consigo mismo como ayudarla a ella…

**-Sakura**- pero esta no lo escuchab**a- espera un momento**-se preocupo mas- **quieres hablar**-

-no **me pasa nada solo que no me gusta el frío**- mentía- **así que no perdamos mas tiempo**- ella no quería hablar en ese momento.

Así siguieron su camino pero Sakura estaba demasiado distraída que no noto que alguien los seguía, pero cual fue su sorpresa sintió como alguien la empujaba con tanta fuerza

**-pero que te pasa-** no se Abia dado cuenta de la situación **– por que me empujas**- pero cual fue su sorpresa- **estas herido**- kakashi noto como avían lanzado un kunai directo a sakura así que la empujo encajándosele a el en la espalda

**-estoy bien**- este sangraba- **ponte en guardia**- este se saco el kunia y de inmediato levanto su banda dejando a la vista su ojo con el sahringan-**Sakura esta a tras de nosotros muévete lentamente a mi lado-**

**-si kakashi**- así que esta hizo lo que dijo su maestro, inmediatamente kakashi se giro y lanzo varios kunais, asiendo que el Ninja apareciera de inmediato

**-vaya kakashi** – este se reía- **sigues siendo tan ágil, pero esta vez te venceré-**

- **vaya narade ya te habías tardado en aparecer**- este voltea a ver a sakura**- sakura si es necesario vete de aquí- **sakura agarro la armadura con cuidado y se hizo para tras-

**-creo que ya platicamos demasiado**- de inmediato este ataco a kakashi cosa que a el no le costo trabajo esquivarlo estuvieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo ninguno se rendía, ya cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe a narade, kakashi se dio cuenta que Abia un clon atrás de sakura que la iba a tacar así que este de inmediato se alejo de su contrincante para aparecer detrás de sakura, cosa que esta se sorprendió. De inmediato el que recibió el ataque fue kakashi otra vez pero esta vez si lo dejo mal herido, ya que esta vez no fue una kunai si no una katana que le atravesó el estomago

**-kakashi**- esta voltea haberlo dejando la armadura. De inmediato narade la tomo y se la llevo-

- **maldición-** de inmediato se quito la katana y corrió detrás de narade. Dejando a sakura en estado de shock, de inmediato no dudo en utiliza su chidori a pesar que le quedaba poco chacra pero suerte que le alcanzo a dar, matando a este inmediatamente y destruyendo la armadura.

**-soy tan débil**.- seguí la sangre que Avia dejado kakashi en el camino- **kakashi estas bien**- lo ve recargando en un árbol

**-si no te preocupes**- no la quería preocupar- **no es nada grabe**

**-no mientas**- esta lloraba- **soy Ninja medio, y se que esta herida es grave además ve te estas desangrand**o- de inmediato recostó a kakashi y empezó a revisarlo. y de inmediato lo empezó a curarlo- **eres un imbecil**,- este se le quedaba viendo- **por que siempre tienes que ayudarme, además que importa si moría **o no- esta hacha la mirada solo se veía lagrimas-**a nadie le importo**, - kakashi se sorprende y la abraza

**-esta equivocada** – Sakura levanto su cara- **por que hay mucha gente que te quiere-**

**-no es cierto kakashi**- le gritaba- **estoy tan sola, además los que pensé que me querían se largaron dejándome aquí, se que tsunade me quiere pero nada mas**

**-y no solamente tsunade te quiere**- se calla por un momento- **yo te quiero demasiado-** esta la acerca mas a su cuerpo- **por eso siempre te defiendo**- no sabia que era lo que sentía en su pecho y mas a un le había dicho que la quería –**además eres muy fuerte**

**-no es cierto soy un estorbo-** esta seguía alejando (iner: no seas tanto no ves que a ese hombre le interesas) sakura voltea a ver a kakashi y ve en sus ojo como la veía con tanta ternura, así que esta lo abraso y le da un beso (iner lastima que esta mascara), de inmediato sakura se levanta de ahí- **perdóname no se que me paso**- (iner si sabes sakura), pero cual fue su sorpresa que kakashi se levanta y la agarrad de la cintura y de inmediato baja su mascara y el ahora la besa (iner vaya que este si besa bien), después de un minuto se separan

- este le hablaba pero no le respondía- **estas bien**- se aleja un poco de ella y de inmediato se pone su mascara-**perdóname - **no sabia por que había reaccionado de esa manera-

-**vaya**- solo alcanzo a decir eso- **nunca pensé que tu fueras tan atractivo**- de inmediato kakashi se le ve una gotita en su frente-**pero no te la pongas de nuevo**- así que esta se la quito de nuevo y siguió admirando su belleza-

**-hummm...-** este se reía por dentro- **sakura, creo que no Devi besarte-** esta de inmediato reacciona-

-**pero por que no**- esta se agacho la cabeza- **yo quería hacerlo por mucho tiempo-**

-**enserio Sakura pero si tu amas** a – sakura lo calla poniendo un dedo en su boca

-**si lo se pero esta vez me eh dado cuenta que al que amo en realidad eres tu-** kakashi se quedo sin habla- **desde que te vi. Siempre te me asías guapo mas que a sasuke, pero jamás pensé que tu me hicieras caso así que me obsesione con sasuke,- **ella lo abrasa- **pero veo que estaba en un error tu eres el único que estaba en mi corazón**

-**vaya Sakura nunca pensé que te habías fijado en mi- **este le sonríe- **pero tu y yo creo que no podemos además tsunade me mata.**

-**jajaja**- esta se sonrojaba- p**ues no creo que lo haga por que ella se dio cuenta – **

-**como que se dio cuenta no entiendo**- si que no lo entendía- **explícame**

**-lo que pasa es que** – se sonrojo- **yo siempre me la pasaba hablando de ti raro no, si hablaba de sasuke pero no de la misma maner**a – kakashi se le queda viendo- **así que un día me pregunto**

------------------------------------------Flash back -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Sakura quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas honesta-** esta la miraba seriamente, haciendo que sakura tragara saliva-

**-si tsunade sensei dígame- **algo nerviosa

**-te gusta kakashi verdad**-le sonríe a su alumna

**-que por favor tsunade sensei-**se empieza a reír como tonta** como que cree además usted sabe que el que me gusta sasuke- **

**-no me mientas Sakura- **conocía bien a su alumna-** esa son puras patrañas, que crees que no me doy cuenta cuando lo puedes ver te le quedas viendo embobada y mas un te deltas ya que siempre me hablas de el **

**-bueno tsunade sama es que-**agacha la cabeza-

**-Sakura dime la verdad-**se levanta de su silla-** o quieres que mande para que te la saquen a la fuerza- **

**-no eso no esta bien-**de inmediato levanto la cabeza al escuchar que su linda maestra le iba a sacar la verdad-** si me gusta pero se que no se fijaría en mi para nada así que déjemelo por la paz y sigamos con el entrenamiento**

**---------------------------------------Fin del flash back**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**vaya que se ve que a esa mujer no se le va nada**- Sakura le sonríe- **y pero aun sus métodos si que dan miedo**,- en ese momento este se queda pensativo

-**que te sucede kakashi sensei**- esta lo miro fijamente- **dime**

-**ya veo por que tanta insistencia que yo fuera tu compañero de equipo**- Sakura no entendía-

-------------------------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**kakashi- sempai llegas tarde como siempre-**estaba furiosa la rubia

**-perdón tsunade sama es que se me atravesó un gato negro- **como siempre saludando como si nada y dando sus excusas

-**ya ahórrate la excusas y vamos al grano quiero que mi querida alumna se integre a ti**-se le queda viendo muy seria

-**tsunade sama pero sabe que no esta preparada**- se rehusaba

-**lo esta kakashi sempai. Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que ella vence y si lo hace será parte de tu equipo**- se levanta de su silla

**-bueno** **tsunade sama pero creo que es algo difícil**- se rascaba la cabeza

-b**ueno eso si no por eso te dicen el genio de konoha pero de todas maneras, si no lo llega hacer te tendré que obligar y mas te vale que aceptes por las buenas**- da un golpe en la mesa

-**bueno este-**trago saliva- **esta bien tsunde sama acepto que la integre en mi equipo- **no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que decía la hokague

--------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**vaya te obligo prácticamente**- esta pone su cara algo triste- **ya veo**

-**Sakura no te pongas así tu sabes que a mi nadie me obliga**- la agarra de la mano-** lo hice por que en realidad yo quería que estuvieras conmigo me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo tampoco pensé que te fijarías en mi,- **el también desde que la vio sintió algo por ella, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta ahora

-**kakashi**- lo besa tiernamente- **yo te amo**

**-yo también mi niña** La abrasa- entonces ya no me importa lo que digan – la acerca mas a su cuerpo- **bueno tenemos que irnos ya descansamos además tengo que explicarle a tsunade lo de la armadura**

**Si por mi culpa la destruiste**- se pone algo triste

**-no fue por tu culpa-**la toma de la mano-** de todas maneras se iba a destruir aquí o en la aldea, esa era la misión- **al terminar de decir eso este se incorpora y siguen su camino el un poco lento ya que estaba mas cansados , llegando al barco estos decidieron descansar juntos. Al llegar al puerto, de la aldea, Sakura toma la mano de Kakashi y lo abrasa mientras que Kakashi también lo hacia y se reían por el camino mientras que caminaban para llegar a konoha. Ya que el puerto les quedaba un poco retirado

Al llegar a la entrada de konoha se encontraban sus amigos y por su puesto su querida sensei cosa que en ese momento se separan para que no se dieran cuenta que ellos eran novios

Al verlos Tsunade lo mira se ríe mientras. Shizune la mira y le sale la gota cómica.

-**tsunade misión cumplida-**le sonríe a la hokague como si nada

-**si es lo que veo que fue una misión cumplida, además veo que la tubiste que destruir haya verdad **– voltea a ver a su querida alumna- **bueno me alegro que lo hayan hecho aya por que no quería ver ninjas aquí**- claro que no quería mas por la situación que había-**bueno ustedes acompáñenme que quiero hablar con ustedes **

**-si** – y agarra la mano de kakashi y se lo lleva de ahí. Cosa que a nuestro peliplta se sonroja pero lo bueno es que Traía su querida mascara-**tsunade**

Ya estando en la oficina de tsunade ella vuelve a verlos fijamente y se da cuenta que aquellos dos se avían dado cuenta que se amaban

**- bueno los eh citado aquí para dos cosas la primera es**- todos se quedan atentos hasta el propio kakashi- **que naruto esta de regreso mañana** – Sakura se alegra de escuchar que su amigo por fin regresaría y voltea a ver a kakashi y el solo le da una pequeña sonrisa-**y la segunda es que quiero que me digan que es lo que pasa con ustedes dos**- la hokage los mira con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que solo lo hizo solo para espantar a su querida alumna y al tonto de kakashi

-toda nerviosa solo alcanza a decir**- este…tsunade…como que es lo que pasa…….. **Estaba totalmente nerviosa no sabia que podía pasar a kakashi,

**-Kakashi sempai, dígame que pasa**- si que le gustaba ese momento ya que los veía tan nerviosos hasta el increíble Ninja copia –

-**bueno tsunade, lo que pasa entre nosotros dos es muy facil**-se pone su mano en la cabeza- **es que ella y yo** - al escuchar eso Tsunade los mira se ríe mas todavía. De la cara que tenia la pobre de Sakura mientras Shizune mira a la hokague como se divertía hacerlo sufrir – **se podría decir que somos novios-**

-**Vaya Sakura hasta que por fin te hayas animado a decirle a este tonto, y claro que este por fin lo reconoció- **sakura se quedo totalmente sorprendida – **pero me alegra mas que te hayas fijado en alguien que vale la pena**- solo Sakura voltea a ver a su sensei como se divertía y le echaba ojos medios picaros- ** bueno kakashi** - cambia su cara de alegría a una mas seria y asesina- **no quiero que tu kakashi-. Senpai se atreva a hacerle daño a mi querida alumna por que sabes las consecuencias verdad**- lo mira con su cara de asesina- no creas que no se como eres

- en ese momento traga saliva ya que sabia que era lo que le iba a pasar- **no hokage jamás no le aria daño **- en sus pensamientos_. "No me atrevería hacerle daño por que la amo y parte se que la misma hogake le echaría a unos ANBUS o si no ella lo mataría con sus propias manos"__**-**_**además yo la amo-** le agarra de la mano

-**si tsunade no se preocupe se que el no me haría daño**- lo voltea a ver- **además yo lo amo y no dejaría que nos separen y también-**se le queda viendo a kakashi-** se de su fama**

Tsunade ya mas relajada aceptaba esa relación pero claro que tenia que advertirle a su jounin que le podía pasar.- **Bueno entonces los dejo que se retiren para que descansen, o ustedes sabrán que hacen**- Sakura al escuchar a su maestra solo se sonrojo y voltea ver a kakashi que el estaba como si nada, y Haci se retiraron a sus departamentos

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los tomare en cuanta. Me alegra que

Les este gustando


	3. LA VERDADERA RAZON DE ESA MASCARA

que tal chicas les había comentado que mi historia iba a contener un poco de Lemon así que este capitulo lo tiene, espero les agrade ya que no soy muy experta que digamos en esto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 3 LA VERDADERA RAZON DE ESA MASCARA**

**-Shizune** -la mira muy atenta- **como será kakashi senpai acaso es verdad esos rumores que el hombre es demasiado atractivo**- solo se ve que shizune cae al suelo estilo anime-**Ey que te pasa shizune**

-se levanta inmediatamente-** no me pasa nada tsunade pero que cosa dice**- la chica solo asienta su cabeza como era posible que tsunade preguntara esas cosas tan privadas – **pues me imagino que a de ser muy atractivo ve Sakura como esta embobada con el además yo me imagino que ya lo vio**- la chica empieza a pensar "_viéndolo bien pues yo creo que ella sera la única que lo viera, pero realmente como seria"_ –** por que como lo besaría no creo que con la mascara o si**

**-Bueno pensándolo bien shizune tienes razón**- se queda pensativa- **pero sabes no me puedo quedar con esa duda se lo preguntare a mi querida Sakura**

**-Bueno tsunade**- la chica vuelve a caer- **seria buena pregunta**-_" bueno a esta que le pasa como preguntarle eso a Sakura"_

Ya estando en el departamento Sakura entra dejando a que kakashi se fuera al suyo para no levantar sospechas ya que todavía no estaba toda vía preparados para que ellos supieran que ellos dos eran pareja que bueno que ya se las olían, pero no era el momento, aparte la chica estaba feliz por que por fin vería a su querido amigo naruto a si que decidió bañarse estando en el baño solo pensaba en su kakashi **– como me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo**- "_hay Sakura que digo si solo somos novios 2 días y ya quiero entregarme"_- Sakura solo pensaba. Pero en ese momento se percato que tocaban a su puerta y decidió ir hacia ella algo enfada ya que la habían sacado del baño-

-** ya voy**- "_que gente tan desesperada"_- **esperen**- la chica agarra una toalla y se la envuelve. Y abre la puerta y cual es su sorpresa que el que tocaba desesperadamente era su kakashi

- **perdón … **Este al ver a su Sakura semi desnuda se pone totalmente rojo y su mente pervertida empieza a imagina a su Sakura entregarse a el de esa manera, en eso vuelve a la realidad a sentir un peñisco- **hay Sakura por que me pellizcas de esa manera**

**-pues te has quedado como tonto-** Le sonríe- v**en pasa mira como estoy que quieres que me vean así** – kakashi solo la ve algo celoso ya que no quería que la vieran semi desnuda ya que el solo tenia derecho a verla-

- e**sta bien** – y pasa y se sienta en uno de los sillones que tenia la chica y se le vuelve a quedar viendo si que era perfecta_.2 Otra vez estoy pensado cosas extrañas creo que ya no voy a leer esos libros"_- el pensaba en esos momentos, pero es sacado totalmente de sus pensamientos al sentir como Sakura se sentaba en sus piernas y peor aun sentirla

-** kakashi te estoy hablando**- la chica ya estaba algo molesta y mas que este se quedara como totno-** kakashi…**

**-umm…**- todo nervioso el hombre- **si dime Sakura**

**-vaya kakashi por fin me haces caso**- le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **que te sucede**

**- este….. Nada, lo que pasa es que**- no sabia que decir- **me eh estado acordando que gai me volvió a retar**- "_que listo soy con estas_ _excusas"_- **y no recuerdo que día fue**

**- vaya kakashi**- la chica lo voltea a ver- p**ensé que te ponía nervioso al verme asi-** le susurra en el oído

-**Bueno este…**-"creo _que si se dio cuenta"-___**pues no como crees además yo no soy así**

**jajaja**- se reía de el, "_si que ese hombre es listo pero no es tanto"_-** hay kakashi como es posible que no le tengas miedo a nada, y que nada te ponga nervioso, eres realmente extraño**- _"si que lo es pero no me importa"- _

-** por que dices que soy extraño**- de inmediato cambio el tema y la levanta y la pone a un lado de el para que no se diera cuenta que el pobre hombre empezaba a excitarse- **eso no es cierto-**

-con una gotita en la cabeza- **toda vía lo preguntas kakashi-** "_si que este hombre es extraño"_. **Para empezar mírate siempre traes esa mascara y nunca te la quitas ni para comer y mucho menos para ducharte**-en ese momento se ve como kakashi se pone un poco triste y voltea a ver a otra parte- **eh perdón kakashi no quise hacerte sentir mal.** – lo abrasa en ese momento-

-** bueno Sakura-** en un tono demasiado serio-** es que todo esto tiene alguna explicación de mi manera de ser-** la chica voltea a verlo y ve como por primera vez que realmente era infeliz pero no sabia por que. Aparte naruto le decía que kakashi era un hombre muy solo pero nunca lo supo-

-**perdóname kakashi enserio si no quieres decirme nada lo entender**- la chica le sonríe tiernamente--

-**sabes Sakura creo que tu si puedes saber por que soy yo además tu eres la única persona que conoce mi rostro-** ella se quedo impresionada al saber que era la única- **y eres muy especial para mi** – este con un todo un poco mas feliz

-le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y lo toma de la mano- **vaya que soy muy especial para ti**

**-si lo eres por que a pesar que eh estado con muchas mujeres**-_ "vaya que si lo eh estado_"- **tu eres la primera en conocer mi rostro-**

**-vaya kakashi no me sorprende que tu el soltero mas codiciado- **kakashi se ríe, ya que no podía creer que tenia esa fama- **pero me sorprende como lo hacías, y por que no dejas que nadie te vea**

**- vaya Sakura** - se empieza a reír por esa pregunta- **pues fácil con la luz apagada, además no me interesaba por que solo lo hacia para relajarme**- le sonríe a su chica- **de hecho asuma y gai, y claro el pervertido de gema me preguntaban eso y solo les decía que no les interesaba-** agarro su cabeza y se empieza a rascar

**-jajaja**- el se le queda viendo algo pensativo- **no pues si que eres extraño kakashi pero**

-**pero que Sakura- **se le queda viendo

-**es que es gracioso eso y me imagino como están los demás jounis**- ella se reía de el-**pero no entiendo por que lo de la mascara además eres muy guapo kakash**i- al decir eso se sonroja

Kakashi no podía esquivar esa pregunta aun que mas quisiera pero tenia que decirle la verdad a un que fuera dolorosa para el a pesar de todos estos años- **bueno Sakura**- no sabia como empezar ya que a nadie le había dicho nada- **tu sabes que a mi en ocasiones me llaman el Ninja genio-**

-**Si todos los sabemos por que a los 5 eras genin y a los 6 chouning y a los doce te convertiste en todo un jounin-**le respondía como si nada

**-si lo saben todo pero para mi fue una maldición haberme convertido en jounin tan joven e inexperto, pero yo crecí en medio de la guerra**- en ese momento se pone demasiado triste-

-**me imagino que fue dificil** – ella lo abrasa mas fuerte no quería verlo tan triste-**y como te duele **

-si** me duele demasiado y a nadie lo eh platicado ni al mismo cuarto hokague que fue mi sensei el solo sabia mi triste historia pero en realidad nunca supo como me sentía- **se le ve en su mirada demasiada tristeza

-**kakashi pero no quiero que te sientas asi de mal-**nota como se siente de mal-** yo estoy aquí ahora- **lo abraza

**-Si lo se pero-** su mirada era cada vez mas trist**e- cuando yo era un niño mi padre se mato, por haberlo deshonrado, el fue el famoso colmillo blanco era tan famoso que yo estaba totalmente orgulloso de el y quería ser como el pero después de la tragedia**,- si que su mirada era tan triste que paresia que en cualquier momento podía soltarse a llorar- **mi padre habando su misión por salvar a sus amigos de equipo y gracias a eso provoco una situación mas grave pero a el en ese momento no le importo pero lo despreciaron y desde que el se mato, lo único que hice fue taparme mi cara por vergüenza, a el ya que todos me volteaban a ver de mala manera, entonces desde ahí jure que no seria como el si no que yo siempre cumpliría las reglas y si que lo hacia**- la chica se sorprendió- **antes llegaba temprano a todos mis entrenamien**tos. No podía creer que kakashi era puntual-**pero mi primera misión como jounin conocí a dos personas una de ellas era óbito y Rin, al principio óbito y yo nos caíamos mal. Como naruto y sasuke y Rin era como tu**

-Sorprendida- **Vaya kakashi nunca me imagine eso**-

-**pero una vez en la misión nos separamos óbito fue a rescatar a Rin que fue secuestrada y yo me fui cumplir la misión por que para mi era mas importante la misión que los de mi equipo pero antes de irse óbito me dijo que mi padre no cometió ningún error, el era un héroe por que el salvo primero a sus amigos, que la dichosa misión y ahí fue que me di cuenta que el tenia, razón y decidí a ir a buscarlo, bueno que llegue a tiempo por que si no lo hubieran matado en ese momento, pero bueno yo fui herido por eso tengo esta gran herida en mi ojo derecho**- este se levanto la banda para que la viera mejor- **pero rescatamos a nuestra amiga pero solo nos salvamos nosotros dos, pero antes de morir mi gran amigo óbito me cedió su ojo por eso tengo la mitad del sahringan- **

**-ahora entiendo por que nos querías por que te recordábamos a tu antiguo equipo y por que sasuke te importaba mas-** ella se pone algo triste- **ahora entiendo es**o

- la abrasa para que no lo viera como su ojo derecho lloraba cada vez que recordaba a óbito- **si Sakura por eso soy tan extraño como lo dices tu además jure que jamás me iba encariñar con alguien por eso por mucho tiempo era así pero ahora es diferente**

-**mi amor**- esta lo besa tan tiernamente- **si que nos encontraste y si que eras como antes fue tu equipo**

**-si lo se pero ahora te tengo a ti**- y la abrasa de nuevo – **por eso no quiero recordar mas esto que me duele toda vía-**

**- esta bien kakashi tienes razón pero ahora te quiero a un mas y siempre estare contigo jamás me separare de ti de ninguna manera**- esta lo besa nuevamente-

**-si lo se pero por que me dices kakashi si se escucha mejor amo**r- esta se sonrojo y se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazo- **oye**

-**si amor dime-** lo voltea a ver**- que pasa**

**- siento que tienes frío- l**a mira tiernamente- **ve a cambiarte por que si no te vas a enfermar por mi culpa anda ve**

**-hay si tienes razón pero-** kakashi se le queda viendo- **contigo estando abrasada de esta manera se me quita el frío**

-Este se queda en shock como si su linda Sakura quisiera más que un beso – **no** –

-** no que kakashi**- lo mira extrañadamente- **quieres que me quite**

**- no para nada yo podría quedarme por mucho tiempo asó pero te puedes enfermar-** si que estaba nervioso-

**-mmm.....-** no le dio tiempo ni de suspirar al pobre hombre y lo empiesa a besar al principio esos besos tiernos se convirtieron mas apasionados y ella solo lo agarraba del cuello y este por impulso empezó a besarla por el cuello ella solo sentía sensaciones raras pero agradables…. Este poco a poco con sus manos la acariciaba con ternura y al llegar en la parte de sus senos este empezó a acariciarlos y poco a poco la toalla que tenia en ese momento desapareció y empezó a lamerlos suavemente ante esa sensación Sakura solo se agarro del cuello de kakashi y se levanta junto con ella y la recarga en la pared para así poderla verla mejor y sentirla aun mas

Sakura: **hay**- este inmediatamente se detiene

**-perdóname no quise lastimarte- **se aleja de sakura-** creo que debo de irme por que si no, no podré responde**r- deja a la chica algo confundida-

-** pero kakashi no me has lastimado además ya se que es lo que va a pas**ar- la agarra de la mano para no dejarlo ir-** además no me estoy quejando por que me hayas lastimado si no que la pared esta demasiado fría**

**- Este bueno es que yo**- si que quería salir de ahí pero siente como lo detienen unos brazos- **Sakura estas segura de esto **

**-Si estoy seguro por tanto tiempo lo eh querido hacer**- se sonroja un poco-** Además quiero ser tuya nada mas**

-**ser mia nadas**- se sorprende al ver a sakura tan decidida-¡_es que acaso es virgen toda vía, valla que me gusta eso"-_**sakura acaso tu**

-agacha la cabeza y algo sonrojada- **si Soy virgen toda vía y yo quiero ser tuya nada más-**

A Kakashi no le dijeron ni dos veces-** claro que solo serás mía y yo de t**i- le susurra en el oído, así que la carga y la mete en su habitación así dejándola poco a poco en la cama este inmediatamente se pone en sima de ella con delicadeza para no aplastarla con su cuerpo y de inmediato empieza a besarla de nuevo y poco a poco beso en el cuello cosa que le encantaba a ella esa sensación, después empezó a bajar lentamente para quedarse por un buen rato en sus senos para besarlos y mordedor suavemente ,después de un rato de estar ahí bajo una de sus manos para la parte mas intima de ella y empezó a acariciar la zona de l clítoris en ese momento la chica se escucho un pequeño gemido de placer . cosa que le en canto ver como la tenia, entonces decidió a exploras mas de ella así que fue bajando pero cuando se proponía a besar por ahí, ella cerro su piernas dejándolo pensativo-** mmm? Sakura que sucede no quieres**- este se incorpora para quedar cara a cara-**esta bien**

-Sakura totalmente como todo un tomate- **no es que si quiero pero es que me dio algo de pena**- solo a kakashi le apareció una gotita en la frente –

-**jajaja con que muy apenada la señorita eh**- ella solo lo mira y si que estaba totalmente roja- **confía en mi además yo seré el único que te vea de esa maner**a

-**tienes razón**. Así que lo vuelve a besar y abre de nuevo sus piernas asi abrasándolo por el cuello. Asi que este volvió a la posición en donde se Abia quedado y empezó a acariciar la zona pero esta vez con su lengua cosa que a Sakura solo se arquea de placer. Después de un rato se incorpora para besarla, cosa que le encanto pero ya sabia que podía penetrarla ya en ese momento pero Abia un pequeño problema que toda vía le estorbaba su ropa así que de inmediato se la quito y sakura al ver su miembro se puso toda roja por que prácticamente no había visto algo así, y menos en vivo solo en fotografías

-** jaja haber señorita no me diga que le da pena verme desnudo**- este solo la besaba y se reía por la cara que puso Sakura-

-la **verdad, si un poco-** tapa con sus manos su cara y este se las quita para besarla, y vuelve a acariciar todo su cuerpo ya estando la chica mojada empieza a penetrarla suave mente**-haay-** al sentir como la penetraba le dolía un poco

**-se que te duele un poco pero no te preocupes se te va a pasar por eso me voy a mover despacio-** Sakura solo lo abraso-** confía en mi** – empezó a meter poco a poco su miembro para no lastimarla tanto ya que lo tenia adentro totalmente empezó a moverse despacio, después empezó a moverse poco a poco, y después mas rápido, a Sakura le dolió por un buen rato pero después ese dolor se convirtió en placer así que se dejo llevar ya las embestidas eran mas rápidas cosa que ella solo gemía y se aferraba a su espalada encajándole las uñas en su espalda cosa que a el le en cantaba eso ya llegando los dos a pleno orgasmo el se tumbo a un lado de ella , toda vía estaba agitados y abrasa a su pequeña

-**amor me has hecho tan feliz**.-Lo besa con tanta ternura-** te amo**

**-yo también mi amor te amo y no quiero separarme de ti jamás**- la acerca a su pecho

Haci se quedaron por un rato besándose, y platicando un poco mas hasta que los dos se quedaron tan dormidos, por primera vez esa noche estaban juntos, ya en la mañana, la primera en despertarse fue Sakura y solo lo veía su cara ya no era de tristeza si no de alegría por primera vez lo veía así


	4. NARUTO ESTA DE REGRESO

**CAPITULO 4 NARUTO ESTA DE REGRESO**

-**hola amor**- sakura se espanto, pensaba que estaba dormido-** No te espantes amor yo siempre estoy alerta a todo **

**-si ya me di cuenta- ** lo besa- **pero eres tan tierno pareses un gatito tierno**

**-jajaja- **se reia del comentario de sakura**- vaya soy un gatito-**se queda muy pensativo-** yo pense que era un tigre-** este la ve muy picadamente

**-bueno eso también por que eres demasiado bueno- **le regresa la misma mirada-**. Que te parese que los dos nos vallemos juntos para así ir a ver a tsunade, por que acuérdate que naruto regresa **

**-es verdad se me Abia olvidado, pero eso no me importa ahorita lo que me importa es bañarme contigo**- así que la levanto y se la llevo directamente al baño por un buen rato se quedaron ahí entregándose nuevamente después de bañarse ella sale y empieza a cambiarse dejándolo a el un rato mas para que se relajara, en eso se escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta, así que no tubo otra opción que vestirse rápido y abrir la puerta cuando abre la puerta esta se queda totalmente sorprendida no podía creer a quien estaba viendo

-**naruto……. Eres tu no puede ser**- esta se abrasa de su amigo-** estan mas grande y mas alto que yo **

**-Sakura chan-**la abraza con toda su fuerza-** me alegra verte a ti primero como has estado**-

**-muy bien naruto pero pasa ya desayunaste algo**- al decir eso se escucha el estoma de u amigo- **no tienes que decírmelo se nota ven pasa a la mesa te voy a preparar ramen como a ti te gusta**

**-Si ramen ramen- **brincaba de felicidad **"**_me va hacer ella de desayunar"_** pero oye Sakura-**se detiene-** mejor te invito yo a comer ramen**- sakura se voltea haberlo con cara de asesina

**-que no te gusta como hago de comer naruto**- este solo se espantó-

-**no Sakura me encanta**- se pone algo nervioso-** además no quiero que mi amiga se ponga hacerme de comer viendo que tiene visitas**- voltea a ver en el sillón, y ve que había el chaleco verde de kakashi

-**este bueno**- ahora ella era la nerviosa- **tienes razón espérame tantit**o- así que se dirige a su cuarto pero es demasiado tarde cuando kakashi sale ya cambiado

- Naruto voltea y se queda sorprendido que su kakashi sensei estaba con Sakura pero no le dio importancia-** hola kakashi-sensei como a estado me sorprende verlo aquí tan temprano si que es muy raro- **si que era ingenuo el pobre naruto cosa que a Sakura le agrado eso pero todo iba bien hasta que kakashi

**- Hola naruto-**le sonríe a su ex alumno-** estoy bien gracias, y mas ahora que estoy con mi novia**- a Sakura casi le de un infarto,**- veo que estas muy cambiado**

-**si kakashi sensei**-"_si que es ingenuo este tonto" s_e decía Sakura- **pero no entiendo una cosa**

-Kakashi pensó en ese momento "_que raro en el no me, sorprende nada"_- **que no entiendes naruto**

-**dice que tiene novia pero a donde esta que no la veo**- lo voltea ver-**por fin mi sensei ya no esta soltero me imagino que ha de ser una chica guapísima, -** se le acerca a kakashi y le susurra en el oido- **mientras no sea como Sakura todo esta bien kakashi sense**i- en eso solo siente la presencia de alguien y solo alcanza a voltear y ve a Sakura totalmente enojada y le da un tremendo golpe que lo deja totalmente aturdido

**-jajajaj vaya chicos**- solo se reia al recordar a sus alumnos como paliaban solo faltaba el testarudo de sasuke**- ya vez para que haces enojar a mi novia**

-naruto se levanta inmediatamente no podía creer eso-** haber kakashi sensi que no haga a enojar a su novia ver no entiendo nada-** se sienta en el suelo para pensar y empieza a entender después de un rato**-aaaaa no me diga que su novia es Sakura**- se levanta y le vuelve a susurrar.-**Kakashi sensei debería de tener mas cuidado por que un día de esos le puede pegar y puede acabar en el hospital**

-**naruto….. ahora si me la vas a pagar**- lo empieza a corretear por toda la casa, hasta que por fin lo alcanza y le da un tremendo golpe que al pobre rubio quedo medio inconsciente .así que kakashi lo olevanta

-**naruto te encuentras bien-** le empieza hablar, por mas que pudo no se pudo aguantar y se reia de el-

-**si kakashi sensei, para la otra tendre que tener mas cuidado con lo que digo-** se levanta poco a poco

-**pues yo diría naruto**- Algo serio le decía, pero- baja la voz- **te entiendo y se que tengo que tener cuidado por que si que pega duro por eso tu ten mas cuidado**-naruto se queda sorprendido al haber escuchado que Sakura había golpeado a su sensei

-**que tanto dices kakashi-** voltea verlo con cara de asesina

-**no nada Sakura yo solo le estaba diciendo a naruto que hoy los voy a invitar a comer ramen-** si que se puso nervios no quería sentir otro golpe de ella- **verdad naruto**

**-si kakashi- sensei asi que vamos-**se levanta del suelo 

Los tres salieron del departamento de Sakura y se dirigieron aquel local a donde antes ellos Iván cuando era el equipo 7, como siempre naruto atragantándose de comida, Sakura comiendo tan poco y kakashi como siempre los distraía, para que naruto no viera su cara cosa que a Sakura le daba algo de gracia. Pero es interrumpida por una rubia

**-hola frentuda,que haciedno por aquí eh** – Sakura solo voltea a verla con tanto odio-

-b**ien ino cerda y tu que haciendo-** si que la enfuresia aquella rubia- **por aqui**

-**nada aquí esperando a sikamaru- **se pone un poco roja- **a por cierto hola kakashi sensei y tu quien eres**

-**hola ino como estas**- este seguia comiendo-**no te acuerdas de mi **

-**no me digas que eres naruto**- se le avienta para abrasarlo-** me da mucho gusto si que estas mas grande haber si así Sakura se fija en ti**

-**no digas eso ino, para que quieres que su novio me pegue**- este voltea haber a kakashi- **verdad kakashi-sensei**

-Kakashi casi se cae de la silla gracias al tonto de su alumno- ** bueno naruto no exageres**- en ese momento Sakura cae al suelo

**- no puede ser frentuda** - se le queda viendo a kakashi y Sakura, este la estaba ayudando a levantarse- **no enserio ustedes son novios**- casi se desmaya al pensar que esta frontuda se había conseguiros al soltero Mas codiciado-** vaya eres suertuda**

-**naruto ahora si no te vas a escapar de esto**- lo voltea a ver con tanta furia

Kakashi para salir de ese lío se desaparece de inmediato y solo se alcanza a decir- **adiós chico los veo al rato**

Sakura solo se queda confundía y le da un poco de risa Alver como kakashi cuando se pone algo nervioso desaparece de inmediato- **y tu ino cerda a ti que te importa si soy suertuda o no **

**- hay Sakura por favor, si me importa por que eres mi amiga-**se le acerca a su quierida flor- **me da mucho gusto que estas con alguien que en verdad te aprecia y te ame no como sasuke que fue un idiota**

-**ino gracias-** si que se sorprendió**- pero esto es un pequeño secreto**- voltea a ver a naruto-** asi que solo lo sabemos nosotros tres –**

**-que malas eres Sakura pero esta bien tienes tus razones, pero sabes que somos amigas ok-**le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-**gracias ino**- la abrasa-**Oye mira ahí viene sikamaru**

-**así bueno me voy los dejo adiós- ** se va corriendo a donde estaba su querido sikamaru asi dejando solos a naruto y a sakuro

-**bueno naruto te dije que esta vez no te ibas a escapar de esto-** se le va acercándose poco a poco y poniéndose sus guanteletas- **ven naruto no escapes- **pero este es salvado por Shizune

-**hola Sakura-** le sonrie- **aquí estas naruto te estamos buscando **

-**hay hola shizune**- se levanta- **no me digas que el ero-sennin, me quiere ver o peor a un la vieja hokague**

-**si naruto los dos te estan buscando asi que vamos andale** – lo a garra de la ropa y se lo lleva arrastrando –** a Sakura también quiere verte a ti vamos **

**-Si shizune-** asi que se va con ellos pero antes de eso voltea a ver a naruto- **te has salvado por esta vez naruto pero no creas que se me a olvidado**- el pobre de naruto solo trago saliva

Mientras tanto en una parte de la aldea se encontraba un hombre leyendo, en la parte de una azotea el estaba tan entretenido que no le importo quien se ecnontraba ahí

-**vaya kakashi si que te gustan mis libros eh**- este solo le veía y le daba un poco de risa ver a un Ninja tan famoso que leyera esa clase de libros –

-**mmm si me encantan y mas este nuevo libro**- solo se reía y se rascaba la cabeza- **ya se a que has venido**- al decir eso deja su querido libro y le pone atención a jiraiya

**-bueno kakashi ya cumplí con mi promesa eh entrenado a naruto así que ahora es tu responsabilidad** – lo mira muy seriamente

-**lo entiendo jiraiya, y desde ahora esta bajo mi responsabilidad en este momento así que no te preocupes – **le sonríe

-**me quedo mas aliviado sabes que no puedo arriesgar a naruto mas ahora que lo quieren así que me voy por que tengo que seguir investigando-**los dos se quedan muy serios

-**esta bien jiraiya** – así desaparece el sanning para seguir investigando que es lo que sucede con el grupo akatsuki y sobre todo con itachi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les este gustando, ya saben acepto cualquier comentario**


	5. NUEVOS INTEGRANTES

**CAPITULO 5 NUEVOS INTEGRANTES**

Mientras esos dos platican Sakura y naturo van entrando a la oficina del hokaque

**- Mi querida Sakura**- la saluda con emocionadamente-** a naruto ya has llegado **

-**hola vieje tsunade veo que ya pusieron su rostro**- este le sonríe como siempre- **pero no puedo creer que la pongan tan jovencita que no le da pena**

Tsunade,da un golpe en la mesa asustando a shizune y Sakura que ya sabían el genio que tenia-** naturo… no estoy para tus estupideces así que**

Sakura, inmediatamente le tapa la boca arruto para que no siga diciendo tonterías- **bueno tsunade para que nos quieres** – ella la saluda muy amablemente, por que no quería verla enojada

- **bueno chicos los quiero por que les voy a dar un a misión muy importante así que toma Sakura **– ella se acerca a donde estaba la tsunade

- **vaya entiendo **– lo empieza a leer cuidadosamente mientras naruto se quedaba parado- **pero tsunade aquí dice que vamos a ir 5 personas pero quienes son si solo estamos 2 aquí**

-** si tienes razón pero ya sabes que kakashi siempre llega tarde así que lo tendrán que esperar**- a todos se le pusieron una gotita en la enfrente- **quien sabe que habrá estado haciendo ayer verdad Sakura-** la pobre chica le da ahí un infarto ya que su sensei si que era a veces algo precipitada

-**si verdad-** toda nerviosa la chica- **entiendo tiene razón jaja**- solo reia de nervios-** pero y los otros dos quien son**

-**a si es cierto se me olvidaba ellos dos no los conocen muy bien –** voltea a ver a shizune-hazlos pasar

En eso shizune sale de la habitación para dejarlos solos a ellos dos

-**oye vieja tsunade-** esta lo volte a ver con furia- **pero por que tanto misterio eh con esto si es facil por que no se los das a otras personas **

**-narutoooooooo….**.esta se levanta de su silla- **cuando va hacer el dia que dejes de estar molestando**

Sakura le da un inmenso golpe para que este se callara-** Perdónelo tsunade-sensei., pero ya ve como es-** al pobre de naruto quedo medio inconsciente y mejor prefirió callar antes que aquellas dos mujeres lo matar

En eso tocan la puerta y entra shizune con dos ANBUS cosa que Sakura se medio espanto ya que bella que esta misión no era nada facil, pero también pensaba por que dos AnBUSestaban, ahí si según era facil solo tenían que escoltar a una mujer-

-** que tal capitá**n- los saluda con mucho respeto ya que ellos eran de la elite – **pueden quitarse sus mascaras-** estos dos obedecen y Sakura se queda en shock al ver a uno de ellos que era parecido a sasuke-** bueno Sakura naruto, el es el capital yamato y el su alumno sai**-

-** mucho gusto Sakura y naruto**- los saluda con respero a los dos, mientras sai solo los voltea a ver –

-**mmm hola-**este se voltea a donde estaba yamato-** oye yamato esta si que esta fea y el otro gordo**- en eso el siente a una personas a tras de el queriéndolo acecinar

-**A quien le acabas de decir fea**- esta estaba a punto de pegarle

Cuando es interrumpida por tsunade y yamato

- **perdónelo señorita Sakura pero es que el a veces es demaciado sincero**- ups grave error en vez de mejorar empeora todo, ya que en ese momento tsunade se levanta de su silla para golpearlos a los dos por haberle dicho fea a su querida alumna- **perdon hokage es que bueno no con eso, quiero decir que usted Sakura lo sea pero es que asi es sai**- todo nervioso, trata de componerlo que hace su alumno ya apunto de acecinarlo tsunade entra por puro milagro kakashi

-u**mmmm hola- **saludándolos a todas- **perdon es que se me hiso tarde, es que ustedes sabrán que a veces me pierdo por el camino de la vida**- al terminar de decir sus típicas excusas se queda quieto ya que sabia que sus alumnos le dirían mentiroso, pero cual es su sorpresa que estos dos estaban tan entretenidos paliándose con sai que lo ignoran- **Umm, Pero que sucede aquí-** los interrumpe ya que estaban casi de acecinar a sai mientras del otro lado tsunade ahorcando al pobre capitán yamato por tener un alumno tan sincero- **oye shizune**. El peliplata se acerca a la asistente de la hokague- **pero que esta pasando aquí**- si que estaba confundido

-** cof co**f- tose para interrumpir aquella escena tan bochornosa-** tsnuade ya esta qui kakashi-** esta suelta a yamato y se incorpora a su silla mientras Sakura y naruto dejan al pobre de sai que ya lo tenían acorralado

-**vaya kakashi tu como siempre-** ella lo voltea a ver medio enojada y apenada- **tan tarde pero no estoy ahorita para mas enojos**- voltea a ver a yamato y a sai- **bueno me imagino que as de conocer al capital yamato**

**-que tal kakashi sempai, tanto tiempo sin vernos**- este lo saluda con respeto ya que estaba viendo a un ex integrante de los ANBUS y muy respetado -

-**yamato**- este lo saluda de la misma manera- **me alegra que estés aquí**

En eso sai los interrumpe- **oye yamato es el colmo-** yamato voltea a ver a su alumno con algo de miedo ya que no sabia que tontería iba a decir- **ahora quien es este viejo**- en eso kakashi lo voltea a ver con sus ojos de acecino que tenia –

-**sai no seas tan sincero por favor-** en eso kakashi voltea a ver a yamato – **perdón kakashi no seas grosero**- este no sabia que decir otra vez metió la pata-**el fue un integrante de los ANBUS así que tenle respeto ya que fue un hombre muy respetado cuando era joven-** otra vez metió la mata el pobre de yamato

Kakashi, con sus ojos de acecino se le acerca a sai- **mira mocoso para tu información no estoy tan viejo- **el pobre de sai solo se queda callado- **tengo 28 años asi que mejor cállate**- este voltea a ver a yamato- **bueno y tu yamato que le enseñas a tus alumnos-** en eso todos se empiezan a burlar del pobre de kakashi ya que le estaban diciendo viejo-

-**bueno ya basta**- este los interrumpe-** kakashi compórtate por favor, ve que ahorita nos acaban de designar una misión- **tsunade sonríe muy orgullosamente de su alumna pero todo iba bien hasta que

-**bueno tiene razón la fea esta, así que díganos que venimos hacer-** no hubiera dicho eso ya que Sakura se ve como se acerca para golpear a ese tonto pero en eso la agarra del brazo kakashi, ya que sabia que al pobre de sai sabia lo que le podía pasar

-** ya tranquila Sakura- **este le sonríe tiernamente- **bueno tsunade entonces cuando partimos a la misión- **Sakura solo se le quedo viendo embobada su novio la había defendido a ella o a sai-

-** Partiran en 5 dias- **todos se quedan muy atentos de las explicaciones de su hokague-** asi que mientras tanto hagan algo**

-**que vieja tsunade pero como que vamos hace**r – la hokague se le queda viendo con odio

-**narutoooo –** si que ese mocoso la hace enojar- **bueno tiene razon este mocoso, capitan yamato, kakashi, en estos 5 días entrenaran cos sus respectivos alumnos para que se acoplen entendido**-

Estos dos responden al mismo tiempo-** entendido hokague**

- **entonces los dejo a ir, pero tu no Sakura**- Sakura solo agacha la cabeza no sabia si la iba a regañar o que locura la iba hacer que hiciera**-quiero que te quedes un momento conmigo- **Sakura solo volteo a ver a su amado

-**Sakura- **le sonríe- **cuando termines con tsunade ve al capo de entrenamiento numero 10 ahí te estaremos esperando-** la chica solo agacho su cabeza asi que todos salieron

-**dígame tsunade-sensei, para que me quiere**-estaba algo nerviosa, ahora que se le iba a ocurrir decirle

-**bueno Sakura solo tengo una pregunta muy importante y quiero que seas sincera-** con su voz muy seria, solo shizune se le queda viendo con curiosidad-

-**claro tsunade dígame**- esta se le queda viendo algo nerviosa

-**dime Sakura-** todo se queda en silencio por un minuto ya que no sabia como preguntarle a Sakura-** como es kakashi sin mascara es cierto todo lo que se rumora**- al terminar solo ve como Sakura cae y shizune también

Sakura se levanta de inmediato-** bueno tsunade-sensei que le puedo decir yo**- en eso tsunade la interrumpe

-** no me digas que no se quita esa mascara para besarte-** otra vez vuelven a caer por aquella pregunta

-** no si tsunade si se quita la mascara-** toda apenada la chica-** pero en realidad es que **

- **nooo me digas que tiene algun defecto o de plano esta feo- **da un tremendo grito-

-**no tsunade**- la chica se pone toda roja-** todo lo contrario es perfecto es muy lindo.**

-** vaya Sakura entonces si era verdad esos rumores que era muy hermoso**- esta se levanta y va a donde esta Sakura- **que bueno hija que hayas agarrado algo bueno- **esta solo se le ve una gotita en la frente- **bueno entonces ya puedes retirarte por que no quiero que me quedes mal- a**sí que deja salir a la chica toda apenada

-**hay tsunade si que ahora te pasaste**- esta la voltea a ver- **como se te ocurre preguntarle eso**

-**shizune es que tenia que ganar esta apuesta que hice con anko**- la pobre de su asistente cae al suele como era posible que apostara esas cosas- **bueno que bien que haya ganado esta vez**- solo su asistente se le queda viendo-** claro shizune tenia que ganar**- "_que bueno que gane por que no tenia ni un centavo para pagarle"_- **bueno shizune me voy a descansar un rato**

-**como que a descansar tienen que firmar todo esto-** ella la voltea a ver con ojos de acecina**- bueno esta bien lo dejamos para después de su descanso**


	6. EL COMIENSO DE UNA MISION

**CAPITULO 6 EL COMIENSO DE UNA MISION**

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento 7 se encontraba 4 hombres, 2 de ellos platicando y mientras los otros solo se quedaban viendo fijamente

-**oye kakashi senpai que has estado haciendo este tiempo**- tenia un poco de curiosidad de saber de su amigo, que habia hecho tanto tiempo

-**ya sabes yamato como siempre-** a naruto se le ve una gotita en la frente

Naruto se le queda viendo a kakashi," _Pues si como siempre llegar tarde, entrenar poco y según en sus ratos libres, leyendo su libro ese no le veo nada de interesante a eso, pobre de Sakura que novio tiene tan aburrido pero en fin, asi son las mujeres nadie las entiende como dice shikamaru, que problemático._

Mientras estos descansaban un rato los dos jounin planeaban su entrenamiento para que estos se pudieran unir como equipo

-**Perdon kakashi, se me hizo un poco tarde**, **pero ya estoy aquí- **al llegar lo primero que voltea a ver es a su novio

- **se nota que eres alumna de kakashi-sempai- **sai lo dice en susurro cosa que solo lo escucho yamato y kakashi que casi lo fulminan con la vista-

-** no hay problema Sakur**a- le sonríe tiernamente a su novia- **bueno yamato que te párese que mañana empecemos con el entrenamiento-** al decir los demás se caen-

-** esta bien kakashi sempai- entonces mañana a las 7 nos vemos aquí-** en eso naruto solo se queda viendo a su sensei-

-**ok yamato entonces nos vemos a esa hora- **voltea a ver a sus alumnos-**bueno Sakura, naruto pueden retirarse nos veremos mañana**

-**y por que no ahora kakashi sensei**- como siempre de testarudo- a**demás no tenemos nada que hacer**

-**No me sorprende nada de esto**- el se rascaba la cabeza- **pues ellos deben de estar algo cansados además yo, si tengo cosas que hacer-** mira de reojo a Sakura-

-**hay kakashi sensei,de seguro se va ir a leer ese libro- **como siempre no entendia nada-**oye Sakura vamos por ramen que tengo hambre**

**-si naruto vamos-** voltea a ver a kakashi que este desaparece de inmediato- **nunca cambiara siempre sera misterioso-**se ríe un poco

Así los dos amigos, se fueren a comer ramen y ahí estuvieron un buen rato conversando ,de que era lo que avían hecho por tanto tiempo y además que ahora que estaba reunidos iban a salvar a su amigo, después de que estos acaban, de comer cada uno se fue para su departamento, naruto no le quedo mas remedio que limpiar su departamento , mientras Sakura va a donde vivía kakashi pero ve, que nadie le abre y decidió irse al suyo al entrar ahí se da un gran susto al ver que alguien Abia entrado a su departamento , así que decide sacar un kunai y estar en alerta cuando ve una Hombre lo primero que hace es lanzárselo pero ve que solo es un gato. así que no le da importancia y decide relajarse pero cual es su sorpresa que siente que le tapan la boca y le agarran de las manos cosa que no pudo moverse ,pero a un peor, sentía como se acercaban a ella y le empezaban a besar el cuello por un momento le dio pavor que alguien le hiciera algo pero después se percata que era kakashi

-**hay te voy a matar**- la chica le da un golpe en el estomago, cosa que inmediatamente la suelta- **que te pasa**

-kakashi se incorpora inmediatamente-** espérame Sakura no te enojes además si golpeas duro.-** agarrandose el estomago

Sakura como no quieres que me enoje kakashi sensei- se hacia la enojada- mira pense que me ivan hacer algo pero no eras tu – esta se hacerco y observa que el se estaba agarrando el estoma y de inmediato se desploma- eh kakashi te hice daño- esta se hagacha para examinarlo y cual es su sorpresa que este la toma de la cintura haciendose se caiga encima de el- me diste un buen susto esta lo abrasa

Kakashi- perdóname amor no fue mi intencion- ve que la chica si estba espantada asi que la abrasa- peroname no te enojes conmigo

**- no puedo enojarme contigo pero no me vuielvas a espantar de esa manera –** le quita la mascara dándole un beso cosa que a este le encanto y de inmediato se voltea para quedarse encima de ella y empiesa a besarla con tanta pasion –** amor si que sabes como hacerme feliz aaaa**-

**- mmm... si-**le da un beso en el cuello-** y lo que me encanta, es que me enloquezcas y hacerte enloquecer**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura fue la que se levanto primero y lo primero que vio fue a su ángel, completa mente dormido si que era un gatito tierno así que se levanto con cuidado y se al baño, pero de inmediato al no sentirla kakashi se incorporo para darse un buen baño relajante con ella así que fue directo al baño y de inmediato la abraso cogiendo entre sus manos los senos de esta chica-

-** kakashi aaa espera pero si que no tienes remedio-**se voltea para darle un beso-

-**La verdad no- **le sonríe, como un buen niño-** por que me enloqueces amor asi que no te puedes salvar de mi- **así estuvieron una hora asiendo de las zullas, como siempre kakashi sabia los puntos débiles de Sakura

Terminaron de bañarse y kakashi tubo que irse a la de a fuerza por que ,Sakura lo corrió, para que no llegara tarde al entrenamiento pero por supuesto, que a kakashi no le gustaba llegar temprano que novedad en el.

Sakura y naruto ya se encontraban en el campo 7 esperando a su sensei después de diez minutos llego el capital yamato y su alumno sai

**- bueno y este que se cree hacernos esperar tanto tiempo**- este se quejaba

**-pues acostúmbrate por que kakashi siempre es hacia haber ahora que escusa me va dar en este momento **– Sakura solo se reía al ver a naruto como siempre

Haci paso una hora ya eran las 8 de la maña y kakashi como siempre aprese como si nada y saluda a todos

**- que tal camaradas, capital yamato sai**- este saludando como si nada- **perdon es que me encontré a una linda ancianita y**

-**mentiroso kakashi**- naruto y Sakura son los primeros en reprocharle

-**hay kakashi invéntate otras excusas- **naruto se le acerca y le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

**- pero que le pasa a este viejo con esas excusas tan tontas-** yamato le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que no digiera nada

– **ummm...**- voltea a ver a sai-** Tu decías algo mocoso**-

Yamato interrumpe a sai, antes que dijera alguna tonteria- **bueno kakashi estamos un poco atrasados así que empecemos con el entrenamiento**

-**esta bien yamato entonces quien empieza tu o yo**- todos se quedaron muy pensativos-_ "y ahora estos que se traen_" pensaba Sakura

**- si quieres yo kakashi**- los mira a todos –** el entrenamiento consistirá de sobre vivencia **–

**-pero como de sobrevivencia no entiendo- **Sakura es la primera en interrogar

**- bueno Sakura ustedes van a estar 3 dias solos en el bosque,esta prueba consiste en que tienen que ser un equipo ustedes dos y tienen que ayudarse mutuamente asi que les damos una hora para que vayan por sus cosas y regresen entendido-**todos se voltean a ver, y desaparecieron de ahí .Paso la hora y regresaron todos con sus respectivas mochilas cada uno traía lo esencial

**- bueno chicos que bien que estén aquí. Asi que alístense sai, Sakura y naruto vayan para el bosque- **yamato se los lleva a la entrada del bosque

**- a pero esperen un segundo- **estos se quedaron parados-** su mision es proteger este pergamino-** y se lo lanza a naruto-

**y para que es eso kakashi sensei-** todos se le quedan viendo-

**- la prueba consiste también en ver que son capases de proteger ustedes tres este pergamino-**en ese momento yamato le responde a naruto-** veremos como actuan en situaciones difíciles y mas como equipos, y como se apoyan **

-**entiendo entonces no vamos a estar solo**s- sakura y sai entienden en ese momento, en que consistía el entrenamiento, mientras naruto se rascaba la cabeza

-** exactamente Sakura va a ver dos o mas personas queriéndoselos quitar**- se les queda viendo a los tres-** así que tienen tres días para protegerlo, ustedes sabrán como le hacen y sobre todo como se organizan**

-**pasando los tres días kakashi y yo los iremos a buscar a l perte este del bosque ahí los estaremos observando-**

**-espero que en verdad trabajen en equipo por su propio bien-**se les queda viendo muy serio-** por que si no llega uno, totalmente pierden y pero no irán a misiones por largo tiempo así que ustedes sabrán **

**-maldición eso es injusto- **como siempre naruto contestando

-**naruto ustedes van a estar un buen tiempo juntos y para esta misión queremos a Ninjas buenos-** naruto se le queda viendo a yamato.

**-exactamente no queremos ninjas buenos pero pésimos para integrarse así ya no los hacemos perder mas tiempo asi váyanse –ahora-**Sakura voltea a ver a kakashi por ultima vez ya que sabia que no iba estar en tres días con e, solo se despidió de el a lo lejos

Asi que estos partieron paso medio dia y estaban un poco cansados asi que los tres decidieron tomar un poco de agua pero sai como no estaba acostumbrado hacer amistades el se desaparto de ellos

-**oye Sakura**- el rubio se le acerca a su amiga

- **ummm?- **estaba algo pensativa-**que sucedes naruto**

**-bueno este que se cree-**señala a sai, que iba mas adelante que ellos-** que no entendió lo de hacer quipo no se a quien me recuerda**

- **si ya se a quien-**"_a sasuke_", se le viene a su mente aquel chico testarudo-** pero espero que cambie su actitud pero bueno descansemos**

Pasaron cuatro horas aproximadamente y estos iban recorriendo en el bosque en formación el primero era sai, después iba naruto y al ultimo Sakura. Paso la noche y nada pasaba así que los tres se quedando dormidos pero ya en la madrugada se levantaron inmediatamente al escuchar una explosión a un metro de ellos

-**pero que mierda pasa**- naruto es el primero en levantarse

-**no Se naruto tal vez quieren quitarnos el pergamino asi que en posición –**toma el pergamino y lo mete a su mochila

Sai como era tan imprudente se despego de ellos y se dirigió a tacar paso media hora y no regresaba, asi que Sakura fue a buscarlo junto con naruto y después de un rato lo encuentran medio herido

**-sai te encuentras bien**- observa que tiene algunas heridas, no le quedo mas remedio que curarle las heridas que tenia

**-si estoy bien fea, asi que aléjate de mi – **como siempre de testarudo.

**-oye imbesil que te pasa toda via que te ayuda-** este saca un kunai para tratarlo de herir

-**vasta los dos no sean unos niños-**separa a los dos chicos, antes que se mataran-** y tu sai déjame de decirme fea por que para la próxima me la vas a pagar**

**-entendido fea- **le sonrie como si nada

**-que es lo que te acabo de decir-**se le acerca-** veo que estas bien asi que vamos a descansar pero esta vez no todos- **ya mas relajada-** nos quedaremos dormidos uno tiene que hacer guardia así que quien es el primero**

**-yo sere el primero Sakura-**el rubio es el primero e ofrecerse-** para que este descanse un poco- **se le queda viendo a sai con indiferencia

**y tu tambien Sakura-**

Así que se durmieron y se fueron rolando en la madrugada, empezó a salir del sol y decidieron ir a donde se encontraba un lago, para tratar de conseguir algo de comida y descansar un poco, después que descansaron continuaron con su camino, pero esta vez caen en una trampa naruto y Sakura trata de ayudarlo mientras sai solo se quedaba viendo.

-**mierda como pude caer en esto-**estaba un poco molesto, y voltea a ver a sai-** y tu por que no ayudas en algo**

-**no te preocupes lo importante es que estas bien-**trata de consolar a su amigo-** hay que tener cuidado para la otra**

**-pues quien cayo en la trampa, fuiste tu naruto-** se lo dice en un tono burlon-** que tonto eres**

-**ahora si ya me colmaste la paciencia-** se levanta y va directo a tacarlo

-**ya basta los dos- **toma de la chamarra de naruto-** somos un equipo, asi que vámonos y por favor sai no seas tan egoísta,-**séle queda viendo algo enfadada a su otro compañero-** por que no quiero perder, se que tal vez no seamos amigos pero mínimo hay que sacar bien esta misión entendido**

**-ahí si fea como digas vámono**s- se voltea del otro lado y se va de ahí

Los tres siguieron su camino cada uno pensaba lo suyo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por varios cunáis que se dirigían a ellos los trataron de esquivar , después de un rato vieron a dos ANBUS que se encontraban en ese momento así que decidieron ir a verlos

-**hola**- el rubio se les acerca como si nada- **que tal me alegra verlo nos pueden decir por donde estamos-** los ANBUS solo voltearon a verlos y no respondieron nada.

-**Quitate de ahí naruto es una trampa** – naruto le hace caso a su amiga y se aleja lo mas pronto posible por que estos inmediatamente atacaron a naruto . Sakura al ver en peligro a su amigo ataco a uno de ellos y se fue ya que esta le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago pero el segundo estaba a pudo de lanzarle un cunáis a sai, inmediatamente alcanza a aventar a sai y a la que se le clave es a ella y de inmediato cae inconsciente

- **sakura estas bien despierta por favor-** naruto va directo sin importar que estaban los ANBUS

-**si-** se levanta de inmediato y ve para todos lados- **que pasó ustedes se encuentran bien**

**si Sakura estamos bien pero tú dime como estas-** el rubio estaba demasidado preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

-**ya esttoy bien naruto no te preocupes**- Sakura observa su herida y se cura ella sola- **veo que ya es tarde vamos a descansar por hoy**

-**esta bien Sakura- **se levanta de donde estaba sakura-** entonces yo seré el primero en estar en guardia- **

- **no yo seré el primero,-**interrumpe al rubio-** váyanse a descansar**- después de un rato, se quedo pensativo en la fogata hasta que vio a Sakura salir

-**sai te encuentras bien-** estaba un poco preocupada al ver a sai muy pensativo.

**-si Sakura estoy bien**- ella se sorprende la ha llamado por su nombre-** tu estas bien**

**-ya bien gracias- **le sonrie

**-gracias Sakura por salvarme-**le sonrie a la chica-** y bueno no soy facil en mostrar mis sentimientos, ahora entiendo por que tenemos que ser un buen equipo se que ustedes perdieron un miembro y es dificil, se lo que es eso-** se le vio una mirada triste

-** me imagino que tu alguna vez perdiste a alguien querido**- en ese momento recuerda a kakashi-** pero sabes puedes confiar en nosotros no te preocupes**

-Sai voltea a ver a Sakura **gracias Sakura por todo, pero bueno me tengo que dormir un poco por que no serviría que uno de los integrantes del equipo este mal**- le sonríe raro y se va de ahí dejando a sakura

En la mañana todos se levantaron para organizarse ya que les faltaba pocas horas para llegar al este para así encontrar a sus senseis

-**bueno entonces sai tu eres buen lidera si que tu iras al frente ok, yo iré después de ti si llegan a herirte y cuidar a naruto y tu naruto ya sabes te toca en la parte de atrás si esos ANBUS llegan a atacarnos tu protegeras ese pergamino ok- ** después de dada la instrucción los tres siguieron hasta llegar a la parte este del bosque ahí se encontrba una cabaña, antes de entrar ahí decidieron echar un vistazo en caso que fuera una trampa y claro que lo era, ya que antes de entrar ahí ya que esos dos ANBUS los vuelven atacar

-**naruto vamos hay que ponernos en formación y proteger el pergamino-** sakura es la primera en ponerse al frente

Uno de los ANBUS ataca a naruto dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente y mientras al ver que naruto cae ellos deciden ponerse alrededor de el para protegerlos cuando sai intenta atacar al ANBU este se detiene

-**Sakura espera no los ataques-** esta voltea a verlo – c**apitán yamato es usted y el viejo ese**-Sakura voltea a verlos y estos se quitan las mascara y efectivamente eran ellos

**-vaya que, bien que te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo que era yo**- este solo sonríe

-** muy bien sai y bueno creo que nos pasamos un poquito con naruto**- voltea a ver a yamato rascándose la cabeza- **Sakura despierta a naruto**

-**si kakashi-** lo obedeció pero si ella hubiera podido en ese momento se le lanza a su novio pero no es posible. Ya despierto naruto yamato es el primero en hablar

- **bueno chicos me da gusto que hayan cumplido con su misión – **les sonríe a todos

-**y sobre todo que a pesar de todo se hayan integrado como un buen equipo asi que están listos para la misión de dos dias-** todos se sorprenden

-** tiene razón kakashi sempai vimos que al principio no se llevaban bien-**se les queda viendo-** pero después del segundo día se llevaron mejor, así que me alegro y mas por sai y claro también tu Sakura y naturto**

**-bueno yamato creo que dejemos que se vayan a descansar así que pueden regresar-**

**-pero kakashi-sensei-**interrumpe al jounin-** pero nos costara trabajos vean a donde estamos- **

-** a no te preocupes, ustedes solo dieron vueltas están en el mismo lugar**- este solo se rasco la cabeza como de costumbre- **asi que váyanse están como a una hora de sus casas**- al terminar de eso ve a Sakura que sangraba de su pierna- **Sakura te encuentras bien **

-Sakura,lo voltea a ver-** si kakashi pero es que ese kunai que me lanzaron entro algo profundo- **kakashi se queda pensativo "_pero si nosotros no lanzamos ningún kunai"_-** y no eh sanado bien por completo pero para no preocupar a los de mi equipo continue**- al terminar de decir eso se desmaya,

-Kakashi de inmediato la alcanza a garrar-** Sakura estas bien**- al ver que Sakura esta un poco débil se la lleva de inmediato sin despedirse de ellos.

Estando en el hospital llega naruto y sai junto con yamato y ven a kakashi en la sala de espera algo preocupado

**-como esta Sakura-**empieza a gritar como desesperado-** ella nos dijo que no era nada grabe**

**-si viej…-**se queda badallado-** Kakashi – sensei, que sucede- **estaba muy preocupado

-Kakashi voltea a ver a yamato algo preocupado –** no se preocupen chicos ella esta bien solo estba cansada, asi que no es nada grave pueden pasar a verla-** inmediatamente van directo a donde se encontraba Sakura ya estable mientras que kakashi y yamayo se dirigen a un cuarto para hablar

**-tu no lanzaste un kunai asi verdad-** al verle la herida a sakura, se da cuenta que no era un arma que ellos ocupaban.

-**no kakashi yo no fui-** se sorprende y se queda muy pensativo.

-**esto es muy raro y no me gusta mucho. Pero bueno después lo averiguare quien hirió a mi **– por poco se le sale decirle a yamato que ella era su novia- **alumna**

- **si kakashi** – se le queda biendo a kakashi, que estaba algo nervioso-**entonces me llevo a mi alumno** – en ese momento sale del cuarto y entra a ver como estaba Sakura y la saluda y le dice a sai que se fueran

Después de un rato naruto se va a descansar un poco pero prometiéndole a Sakura que en la mañana la iba a visitar. Después que se marcha kakashi entra a su habitación para llevarse la a su departamento

-**hola kakashi-** le sonríe-

- **hola Sakura- **se le acerca al oído- **como esta mi novia querida**- ella se sonroja-

- t**e extrañe demasiado mi amor**- lo abraza

-**ya no me extrañes tanto aquí estoy** – este le da un beso en la mejilla-** asi que vámonos**- al decir eso la carga entre sus brazos y se la lleva a su departamento de el, ya estando ahí la recuesta en su cama con cuidado para no hacerle daño, y se recuesta a un lado de ella, sakura lo primero que hace es bajarle su mascara y besarlo tan tiernamente

-** como extrañe tus labios**- lo vuelve a besar- **y todo de ti**

**- yo también te extrañe demasiado- **la toma de la cintura para acercarla mas a su cuerpo-**a pesar que te veía de lejos, estos días me daban ganas de abrasarte y que fueras mi**

**-que bueno que hubiera sido eso kakashi- **le sonríepicadamente- **pero ya estoy aquí contigo**

**- lo se mi amor pero ahora creo que tenemos que descansar mas** **tu**- la abrasa y le da un beso de las buenas noches, y se quedan dormidos

Llego el día de la misiona, ya todos estaban listos, el único que faltaba era kakashi y como siempre aparéese como si nada saludando a todos

-**Perdón es que-** es interrumpido por dos chicos

-**mentiroso kakash**i- la chica lo miraba, sabia que se había quedado dormido si no fuera que ella lo despertó este seguirá toda vía en su cama durmiendo-

-**si kakashi como es posible que llegue tarde**- este le gritaba-

- ** ya estoy aquí asi que vámonos- **"_estos ya no me tienen ningún respeto, asía mi"_

-**que bueno que ya llegaste kakashi sempai así que vamos a escoltar a la chica, hacia la aldea de la arena-p**ero antes de eso voltea a ver a su alumno para que no dijera nada

-**si ya vámonos por que veo que esto va hacer demasiado aburrido**- este reprochaba por esa misión-

-**disculpe capitán yamato tengo una pequeña duda, a quien vamos a escoltar no veo a nadie**- la chica volteo a todos lados y no veía nada hasta que sintió a alguien que estaba parada detrás de ella, se quedo quieta no sabia que hacer, pero lo unido que si sabia que si fuera un enemigo su novio la ayudaría-

-**hola Sakura- **la agarrad del hombro-** que gusto me da verte**

-Sakura se voltea lentamente y ve a ahí parada a una rubia- **hola temari como estas, que haces aquí**- algo confundida

-**Sakura a ella la vamos a escoltar**- yamato le informa a Sakura que ella era su cliente-

- **hola temari como estas**- como siempre de ingenuo-** me da gusto que estes aquí y como esta gaar**a- temari solo agacha su cabeza no sabe como responder esa pregunta

-** bueno chicos vámonos ya**- kakashi interrumpe a naruto ya que el y yamato sabían la única razón por que tenían que escoltarla- **si mis cálculos no están mal llegaremos en tres dias**- se dirigen al capitán yamato

-** en efecto kakashi en tres días llegaremos-** e le da la razón- **así que vámonos sai chicos**

En ese momento desaparecieron por el bosque, pero claro que Sakura se quedo con la duda de por que kakashi interrumpió a naruto, que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, esta misión no era facil si no todo lo contrario.

Kakashi noto que Sakura estaba muy pensativa y se acerco a ella para ver que era lo que le pasaba a su chica en esos momentos

**-sakura**- se le hacerca a una distancia considerable para que no se dieran cuenta que eran pareja- **que te sucede**-

- **no me pasa nada kakashi**- le sonríe, pero muy fingidamente**- es solo que**

-** es solo que**- la voltea a ver- **que sucede puedes confiar en mi- se le **acerca un poco mas**-**

**- por que tenemos que escoltar a temary a su aldea- **no podía mas con esa duda- es** muy extraño asi que dime**

-**umm…- **no sabia que decirle ya que esta misión era secreta-**cuidado sakura- **en ese momento sakura se resbala, no se Abia dado cuenta que la rama que piso estaba algo vieja y se rompió-

-** ay**- estaba a punto de caer pero kakashi rápidamente la cacha para que no cayera así quedando muy pegados, Sakura se sonrojo tanto al ver como su novio la protegía y estaba al pendiente de ella-**gracias… kakashi-sensei**- es lo único que podía decir ya que si hubiera podido esta lo abraza y le da un beso pero no podía hacerlo

-** Sakura, te encuentras bien**- naruto se acerca a ella haciendo que kakashi rápidamente se alejara un poco de ella-** ve por no fijarse bien **

**- si naruto me encuentro bie**n- estaba totalmente roja-** no te preocupes por mi- **mientras todos se quedan asombrados de cómo kakashi trataba a su alumna

**- que bien Sakura-** la chica rubia voltea a verlos-** que estés bien y gracias a kakashi que te ayudo**- "_que raro es kakashi, y mas que este se acercara mas de la cuenta. ¿Acaso? no temari no pienses mal"_

- **hay fea ten cuidado**- voltea a verla pero sus pensamientos en ese momento eran _" que le pasa a este viejo, si que es un pervertido, no puedo creer que se acercara tanto además no es permitido tanto acercamiento_"-** vamos continuemo**s-

- **hay este maldito ya me esta hartando**-se le saltaba una venita en la cara- **pero me la pagara**- (iner- si que nos la va apagar deja que lleguemos a la aldea y lo matamos)-

-** kakashi.-senpai**- inturmpe – **deberiamos de descansar un poco-**

**-Umm…-** e como siempre de distraido, o se hacia mas bien-**así, tienes razon yamato ya esta obscureciend**o- le da razon a yamato-** bueno vamos a una cueva**-

Obedecieron a su sensei por que sabían que le molestaba que lo contradijeran así que hicieron lo que su sensei decía, después de 3 metros encontraron una cueva pero antes de entrar yamato y kakashi entraron primero para ver si no había un oso u otra cosa, al ver que no había nada les dijeron a sus alumno que entraran, estos obedecieron y cada uno se acomodo para descansar pero había una chica que no tenia mucho sueño así que se levanto y fue directo a su sensei que estaba descansando. Sakura observa primero antes de acercarse a el y ve que todos estaba dormidos, así que se le acerca, pero antes de decir algo

-**sakura que pas**a- se sorprende,-** sabes que no duermo- **siempre estaba en alerta así que era difícil dormir

-** hay kakashi,pensaba que estaba dormido pero no es así- **se le queda viendo con sus ojos de niña tierna-** es que no podía dormir**- se le acerca un poco-**sabes que no puedo dormir si tu no estas**- kakashi se sonrojo al escuchar a su chica tan atrevida que era-

- **ummm**…- no sabia que decir si abrazarla o darle un beso, pero no fue así- **vaya Sakura**, - este le sonreía- **pero no podemos aquí**- le susurraba en el oído-

**no podemos aquí**-Sakura se quedaba algo confundía a que se refería su novio – **no te entiendo**

-** pues si Sakura-** se le acerca al oído-**no podemos hacerlo aquí**- le sonrie a su novia

-** hay tonto**- si que su novio era algo pervertido, ella no se refería a eso-**como se te ocurre que yo te pediría eso aquí **– le da un golpe en la cabeza- **si que eres un** – en ese momento la calla kakashi

**-umm…**- se le queda mirando-**a perdón Sakura es que ya sabes que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-** este la toma de la cintura-

-le corresponde abrazándolo- **hay kakashi si que eres único- s**e separa un poco de el ya que nota que alguien se había incorporado-

-**ya amaneció- **se levanta**- **

**-no naruto falta poco- s**e le queda mirando, a veces no entendía a su amigo-** por que**

**- es que tengo hambre- **casi mata **- pero bueno me dormiré otra vez- así que este vuelve a dormirse-**

**- creo que yo are lo mismo- ** se tuvo que ir a dormir sin su novio-

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron para seguir su camino pero son interrumpidos por un chico

-kakashi sensei- este voltea a verlo- **antes de irnos podemos comer algo es que me muero de hambre-** todos caen al suelo

- **ummm-** esta era una buena oportunidad para alejarse de ahí con Sakura- **bueno**- todos pensaron que le diría que no- **creo que naruto tiene razon yo tambien tengo algo de hambre. Es que esas dietas**- y todos vuelven a caer por las incoherencias que decía a veces kakashi-

- **esta bien- **_"pero que raro en kakashi_"-** entonces iremos tú y yo kakashi-**

**Kakashi- no yamato creo que seria bueno que Sakura y yo fuéramos-** todos se quedan sorprendidos- **además tu puedes cuidar a mi joven alumno, siempre se mete en problemas**- naruto le empieza a reclamar- **así que Sakura vamos- e**sta lo obedece y desaparecen de ahí

**-bueno que le pasa, por que me tiene que encargar tanto**- este discutía-

**- pues por que cer**a- se reía de el, pero si que estaba sorprendida por ese acercamiento hacia kakashi-

**- oye capitán yamato- **este voltea a verlo- **que se cree ese viejo- **

**- así es kakashi- senpai, -"**_pero por que actúa Haci kakashi acaso"_, es interrumpido-

**- capitán yamato verdad-** este la voltea a ver-** quisiera saber sus planes al llegar a la aldea**

Así que yamato sale de la cueva con la chica y empiezan a conversar de la estrategia que tenían. Mientras tanto cerca de ahí en un lago se encontraban una pareja besándose en ese momento.

**- kakashi ya extrañaba tus besos**- no podía contenerse – **todo de ti **

**- a mi me pasaba lo mismo-** la besaba como si hayan sido años-** por eso se me ocurrió venir a buscar la comida-** la besaba en el cuello,

**- vaya que tienes ideas buenas pero**- no alcanza decir nada por que siente mano en un ceno-**aaa**- si que sabia como excitarla- **pero tenemos que regresar-** claro que quería hacerlo ahí

**- tienes razón pero**- en ese momento la carga y empieza a besarla por todo su cuerpo-**es que tu me vuelves loco**- si pudiera ahí mismo la hubiera hecho suya pero no podía ya que los podían verlos así que la baja al suelo

**- que sucede kakashi- **estaba algo confundida- **acaso soy mala**

**- no Sakura, pero aquí no es buen lug**ar- si que estaba algo excitado pero tenían que volver a su misión-** pero al llegar a la aldea de la arena no te me escapas**- Sakura solo se sonrojo

Sakura le da un último beso y se van de ir pero antes de eso se acomodo su cabello y su blusa. Al llegar ahí ven a todos que ya no aguantaban a naruto si que era insoportable cuando tenía hambre

**- kakashi- sensei**, - se le va encima- **por que tardaron tengo mucha hambre-** le gritaba a su sensei-** que tanto estaban haciendo- **Sakura casi lo golpe pero kakashi la detiene ya que naturo solo decía tonterías

- **me alegro que este viejo aya llegado**- voltea a ver a los dos

**- sabes que me pierdo con facilidad** **naruto**- se rasca la cabeza- **ten traje esto-**

-**qué**- vuelve a gritar- **pero crees que me voy a llenar con eso ademas no me gusta**-vaya que era fastidioso

-**ummm…-** si que tenia paciencia pero a veces naruto lo hacia enfadar-** que tiene de malo**

-**haber naruto**- sakura no podía mas- q**ue querías que pasaríamos por un local y te compráramos ramen-** estaba a pundo de golpearlo

**- si que la fea se enoja con facilidad**- en ese momento voltea a ver que alguien se le queda viendo con ojos de odio, pero esta vez no era Sakura si no kakashi-** este vamos a comer**- rápido sale de ahí pero antes cojee algo de fruta

-tirado en el suelo- **ya entendí Sakura**- se incorpora-** bueno comeré eso**- así que cojee la fruta y se va a comer

**- si que tenias razón de naruto kakashi-sempai**- el casi no se enojaba mucho pero esta vez si no hubiera llegado kakashi, lo hubiera encerrado en una jaula de madera.

**- si verdad-** le sonríe- **por eso te lo encargue por que sabia que si me quedaba aquí con el me sacaría de quicio**- yamato se ríe con el –

Todos acabaron el desayuno partieron a su destino descansando un poco para beber agua ya que el calor era intenso y más en ese tiempo.

**- esperen ah**í- les ordena que se paren- **no se vayan a mover **– voltea a ver para todo lados

-que pasa kakashi-sensei- el rubio no se había dado cuenta que estaban en una trampa-

**- kakashi** – voltea e haber – **que vamos hacer** – se había percatado de la situación-

-** lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver donde están escondidos-** inmediatamente descubre su ojo izquierdo para localizarlos-**Sakura naruto, sai. Temari estén alertas y tengan cuidado en caer en la trampa- **e se ponen en guardia y se percatan que alguien habían puesto sellos explosivos-** ya los localiza yamato-** se dirige a donde estaba uno de ahí, lanzando un kunái- **ya te avías tardo en salir, así que dime quien eres**- mientras yamato localizaba a otro Ninja que se encontraba ahí –** vaya veo que no piensas decírmelo**- sin pedir mas explicación. lo ataca , pero si que era muy veloz pero no era complicado, para kakashi ,de inmediato acaba con el, mientras yamato acaba con el otro Ninja sin ningún problema .pero cual es su sorpresa que de repente un Ninja aparece de la nada pero este no se acerca tanto ya que sabia a quien enfrentaría así que sin pensarlo dos veces lanza un dardo directo a temari y desaparece de ahí , Sakura de inmediato se da cuenta y avienta a temari para que esta no la hiriera pero desafortunadamente es herida ella

**- te encuentras bien** – se le acerca a temari, pero solo dice eso y de inmediato cae al suelo desmayada , y kakashi no sabe si ir por aquel Ninja que Abia herido a su novia o quedarse ahí-

**- ve con tu alumna**- yamato desaparece para perseguir a quel Ninja dejándolos a todos

**- Sakura despierta-** empieza a gritarle naruto– **estas bien**

**- naruto tranquilízate**- voltea a verlo-** ve a ver a temari **– le ordena que se vaya- mientras tanto sai de inmediato va tras yamato- **sai espérate**

**-no te preocupes por mi-** voltea a ver a kakashi- **ayuda a Sakura no la dejes morir**—y se va corriendo de ahí

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y claro sugerencias, así que si tienen alguna duda o aclaración me lo pueden decir**


	7. UNA VIEJA AMMIGA

**CAPITULO 7 UNA VIEJA AMIGA**

-Kakashi, empieza a revisar su herida y nota que el dardo tenía veneno- **maldición esto es grave**- la carga –**naruto, temari tenemos que buscar ayuda así que temari guíanos**- pero antes de eso invoca a su perro pakum-

-** que tal kakashi-** lo saluda-** vaya que tienes problemas**

**- pakum ve a buscar a yamato, y avísale que nos hemos ido de aquí, y encuéntranos- **de inmediato el perro desaparece

- **veo que no esta bien verdad kakashi**- temari no era Ninja medico pero si sabia que estaba mal-

**- no temari así que vamos** – kakashi carga a sakura y se la lleva al pecho- **aguanta sakura**- En sus pensamientos "_no me dejes solo amor_"-** naruto concéntrate**. Kakashi estaba más preocupado, sakura estaba empeorando, pero cual es su suerte que encuentra una cabaña ahí

**- kakashi-sensi mire**- naruto señala la cabaña-** creo que hay alguien aquí-**

**- espera naruto déjame ver quien esta ahí- ** temari no deja que se acerque, ella es la que se acerca en silencio y observa a una chica-

-** Es seguro temari**- naruto, estaba desesperado no podía creer que su amiga estaba apunto de morir-**responde**

**-solo hay una chi**ca- le dice a kakashi- **no veo a nadie mas**

-Kakashi no sabia que hacer tal vez podía ser peligroso- **vamos a ver si ahí nos pueden ayudar**- al acercarse a la cabaña ve como se abre la puerta- **hola que tal disculpe nos puede ayudar**- la chica se asoma y cual es la sorpresa de kakashi esa chica la conocía por un segundo no la reconoció-

-kakashi- de inmediato lo reconoce- **eres tú **

**-Rin**- no podía creer su amiga estaba ahí-** ayúdame **

-Rin se percata que trae a alguien herido y como Ninja medico su deber era ayudar- **ven pasen**- de inmediato saca su botiquín y empieza a observar a sakura y ve que parte del veneno ya esta en su sangre y tenia que actuar de inmediato ya que podía morir**- kakashi no puedo mentirte pero esta chica esta mal-** observa que kakashi esta demasiado preocupado

-** Rin por favor ayúdala-**estaba tan desesperado kakashi que aprieta uno de sus puños golpeando un poco la pared- **es muy importante para mi-** Rin se da cuenta así que de inmediato empieza hacer un antídoto

Mientras tanto yamato junto con sai encuentran aquel Ninja pero antes de matarlo le sacan la información. Ya de regreso se encuentran a pakum y este les explica la situación y les pide que lo sigan ya que sabía donde estaban los demás. Al llegar a que lugar, pakum se despide de kakashi pero antes decirle que le avisara como seguía sakura. Pasó aproximadamente 2 hrs. y kakashi no sabia que sucedía

**- kakashi podemos salir por un segundo- **kakashi solo lo volteo a ver y salio de ahí-** se que no es el momento ahorita para decirte esto pero-** se queda muy serio-** la situación se a complicado-**

**-como que se ha complicado- **este no podía creer-** haber dime**

**-bueno kakashi, han secuestrado a Gaara- **no podía creerlo**- y fue el grupo akatsuki, al parecer fue un tal deidara-** seguía hablando de lo sucedido

-**Mierda-** golpea un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí- **si que esto esta complicado y aun peor mi sakura** – este se quedo cayado por aver dicho "_su sakura_"-** perdón**

-** no tienes que ocultármelo kakashi-** ya sabia que kakashi sentía algo por ella- **tu sientes algo por ella**

**- bueno yamato, yo**- no sabia que decir así que trago saliva-** ya te habías dado cuenta, si yamato yo siento algo por ella y bueno para que ocultarlo ella es mi no……vía,**- a pesar que no quería que se dieran cuenta no había funcionado –** pero no importa esto ahorita lo importante es que tenemos que llegar de inmediato a la aldea de la arena**

**- no te preocupes kakashi, quédate aquí tu con tu novia**- no podía creer que por fin kakashi tenia novia-**yo me adelantare con los demás- **kakashi no sabia que decir

**Yamato no**- sabía que sus sentimientos no importaban- **además naruto no sabe y esta en peligro tu lo sabes muy bien-**

**-lo se kakashi pero no puedes abandonarla además, quien dijo que me iba a llevar a naruto-** sabia que no podía a arriesgar a que se lo llevaran- **el se queda contigo mientras temari se va con nosotros no creo que demoren mucho-** kakashi se iba a reusar- **mira si no me obedeces sabes cuales son las consecuencias conmigo así que mejor te quedas- **kakashi se tubo que quedar

Al entrar junto con yamato se les explica a los demás jóvenes que tiene que separarse pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, después de explicar eso se retiraron los demás dejando a kakashi y a naruto

**- kakashi-** después de tres horas Rin sale y lo llama- **ven entra conmigo- n**aruto se quedo sentado no sabia que pasaba

-**que sucede rin dime-** se esperba lo peor- **esta **

**- no te preocupes es una chica muy fuerte. Ella esta establ**e- le sonríe. **Así que avísale a ese chico**

**- naruto-** sale de ahí- **puedes-** no lo dejo terminar

**kakashi no por favor ella esta muerta**- empieza a gritar como desesperado- **dígame **

**-si me dejas terminar te lo dig**o- "_para que me molesto en explicarle"_- **ella esta bien puedes entrar a verla anda**

**Eh sabia que mi amiga era muy fuerte**- empieza a brincar por todos lados- **muchas gracias por salvar a mi amiga**- abraza a Rin, y de inmediato entra a ver su querida compañera.

Cuando entra naruto a la habitación Rin se queda con kakashi, y le pide que tomen un poco de aire ya que tenia que relajarse un poco

-**como has estado kakashi-**lo voltea a ver-** tanto tiempo sin vernos-** tenia mucha curiosidad-

-**ya sabes rin como siempre**- este se rasca la cabeza- **no tengo mucho que decirte**

**-vaya kakashi como me recuerdas tanto a el-** se le sale una lagrima-

-Kakashi al notar eso voltea a verla- **lo se Rin**- y la agarra de la mano-**a veces quisiera olvidarlo pero cada vez que veo mi cicatriz-** se agarra su cara-**me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y sigo sintiéndome mal**

**-perdóname kakashi**- sabía que el que sufrió más fue kakashi-** te entiendo**

**- no te preocupes Rin**- le sonríe** – yo creo que nos pasa lo mismo-**

**-vaya kakashi me alegro verte de nuevo- ** voltea a verlo**- y quienes son ellos, y el chico rubio**

**-ellos son mis ex alumnos-** miraba el cielo**- se que el chico rubio se te hace algo familiar**

**-si-**agacha la mirada-** pero mas me sorprende tu como jounin que paso contigo no estabas en los ANBUS**

**-me Salí de ahí y me convertí en jounin- **ella se sorprendió**- fue por salud ya que me estaba desgastando mucho-**

-** vaya kakashi- ** se empezaba a reír- **me sorprende tu como sensei, **

**- bueno Rin que puedo decirte-**el le sonreía**- lo único que puedo decir es que ellos son mis primeros alumnos-**

**-vaya kakashi- **no podía creerlo**- y por que tan severo-**

**- no se, tal vez por que a todos que les había hecho la prueba de los cascabeles nadie comprendía lo que era trabajar en equipo, hasta que ellos aparecieron-**si que Rin estaba sorprendida**- te soy sincero al principio los odie- ** sorprendió**- pero después los quise demasiado a los 3 **

**-a los tres- **se puso pensativa

**-si – es**te voltea a ver**- mi equipo se formaba por naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha. Bueno pero este último se fue con orochimaru .**

**- vaya kakashi vaya era un uchiha- ** sabia lo importante que tenia ese clan para kakashi

**-si era el ultimo de su clan, por eso me encariñe tanto con el.**se empieza a reír-** Claro de todos por que se me imaginaba a nuestro equipo**

**-¿Por qué?- **lo mira con mucha curiosidad _" que tienen en común esos niños"_

**-si naruto se paresia a óbito a excepción de sus excusas, sakura era parecería a ti. Ya que ella estaba enamorada de sasuke. Que claro se paresia a mi cuando era joven,- **la chica se quedo sin palabras** – pero el no cambio, por su dichosa venganza que tenia muchas veces le decía que se olvidara de eso pero no pude detenerlo**

**-por eso veo que te importan mucho y mas-** agacho la mirada- **esa chica veo que se la paso mal al ser rechazada por ese chico verdad**

**si- ** la ve y recuerda que ella le paso lo mismo-** por eso la ayude a que no se sintiera sola, ya que a ti no pude ayudarte demasiado- **Rin se quedo callada** – pero sabes una cosa Rin ella es muy especial para mi no tanto por lo que a pasado estos años por aquel estupido alumno mío, si no por que ella me enseño a sentirme de nuevo con vida- **

-**pero como kakashi-** estaba algo confundida

**Kakashi si Rin, por eso ahora que la vi. Tan mal – **su mirada se pudo un poco triste**- me dio miedo perderla, por eso gracias Rin- ** le sonríe

**-vaya kakashi- **si que kakashi había cambiado un poco ya no se le veía esa mirada tan triste de siempre**- pero no entiendo como te ayudo**

**-ella me enseño a – **estaba a punto decirle a su amiga pero es interrumpido por naruto

**-kakashi sensei- **gritaba y saltaba**- sakura se ha despertado y quiere verte- **de inmediato se levanto y entro a la pequeña habitación dejando a rin algo confundida

**-kakashi- **abre sus ojos**- soy una tonta al haberme arriesgado así- e**mpieza a llorar

**- no eres tonta – **le sonríe**- lo hiciste para proteger a un ser querido, así que ya no llores mas no me gusta verte así**- se agacha para darle un beso**- así que descansa**

**- mi amor pensé que no te iba a volver aver- **lo abraso con mas fuerza**- tuve miedo**

**-yo también lo tuve pero gracias a una amiga mía que te salvo- **se queda sorprendida-

**- vaya a de ser una buena Ninja medico- ** le sonrío**- me a sacado el veneno-**

**- si es buena- **se baja su mascara y le da un beso**,** mientras le daba el beso rin se queda observando y se da cuenta el cambio de kakashi-

**-amor- **le da otro beso**- ya extrañaba tus besos**

–**bueno tienes que descansar para que mañana nos bañamos entendido- **estaba apunto de retirarse pero sakura le agarra de la mano

**-no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo por favor-** se le queda mirando tiernamente-

**-ummm?- **se le queda mirando a si niña-** Pero no vamos hacer nada verdad-–**

**-hay tonto-** le da un golpe en la cabeza**- pero tu piensas nada mas en eso si que eres un pervertido eh **

**-no mucho- **si que era cínico-** solo un poquito- **la besa en el cuello**- pero esta bien me quedare aquí contigo- **así que este se levanta para decirle a naruto que descansara un poco y se despidió de rin y se fue a la habitación a donde estaba su amada y se acostó junto a ella y la abraso con cuidado para no hacerle daño y se quedo dormido ya que el también estaba agotado , ala mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a excepción de sakura que la dejaron dormir un poco mas

**-naruto tengo que informarte algo – **naruto se estaba atragantando con la comida, y kakashi solo lo miraba "_no has cambiado en nada"_

-** dime kakashi sensei**- seguía devorando lo que tenia a su paso

**-puedes dejar de comer por un momento- **se le queda observando** – es acerca de gara- ** alescuchar su nombre dejo de comer y se **puso serio- vaya es la única forma que me pones atención- **se le queda viendo fijamente-

**-ya kakashi sensei que sucede- **estaba impaciente-** dígame ahora**

**- esta mision no es lo que parese tan facil, ya que el principal objetivo no era temari- **naruto abre los ojos no entendía conexactitud-

**-entonces cual era el objetivo kakashi sensei dígamelo-**se levanto de su silla

**si no GAARA**!-se pone mas serio**- a el lo querían secuestrar, **

**-y por que no me lo dijo antes kakashi sensei- **de inmediato se levanta de la mesa**- estamos perdiendo tiempo- **

**-espera naruto**- lo detiene de sus ropas-** pero es demasiado tarde, ya que se nos adelantaron antes- **

**-que kakashi sensei pero como eso es posible- **empieza a forcejear con kakashi-** por que no me lo dijeron antes hubiéramos llegado antes de que lo secuestraran pero no es tarde verdad dígamelo**

**-lamentable si naruto, lo han secuestrado uno de los del grupo akatsuki- **tenia su semblante serio**- y no te lo dije antes por que sabía como te pondrías- **se suelda de su sensei

**-pero usted sabe que a gaara, lo estimo demasiado por que somos iguales ademas yo tengo que salvarlo así que me voy de inmediato- **intenta escapar pero es detenido por kakashi.

**-yo lo se naruto, pero tenemos que ver como esta la situación antes de irnos- **lo sujeta mas fuerte**- por eso no te lo dije, así que mejor espera para que partamos- naruto **empiesa agritar-

**-no no puedo esperar así que me voy de aquí**- intenta escapar de su sensei-

– **no me queda mas que- **naruto lo voltea haber con algo de miedo no sabia que iva hacer su sensei**-**

**-que va hacer golpearme,- **retaba a kakashi

**-seria buena opción esa- **lo mira con sus ojos de acec**ino- pero creo que esa no es una buena opción- **empieza a rascarse su cabeza**- pero hay otra segunda opción- **ahora si que naruto no entendía**- esa es que Sakura…… **al escuchar ese nombre naruto trago saliva

**-bueno kakashi sensei creo que si puedo esperar **– sabia que si Sakura lo detendría lo iba hacer pedasos**-un poco mas- así **que se tubo que rendir

Mientras estos discutían sakura se despertaba por tanto alboroto y cual es su sorpresa que kakashi no estaba así que de inmediato empieza a buscar

– **no te molestes en buscarlo sakura- **rin entro a la habitación de ella**- esta con tu compañero discutiendo**

**- entiendo- **mira a la chica con algo de desconfianza**- y tu quien eres-**

**- perdón sakura no me eh presentado. Mi nombre es rin- **sakura al escuchar ese nombre sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerp**o- te sientes mal **

**-no estoy bien- **ese nombre ya lo había escuchado por su novio pero jamás pensó conocerla**- disculpa tu eres?**

**-si sakura yo soy amiga de kakashi-** se empieza acercar a sakura**- yo era de su equipo**

**-si lo se – **no sabia que hacer**- y también se que tu- **agacha la mirada

**-si que yo lo amo- **de inmediato le responde**- **

**- perdón por mi atrevimiento- **vuelve agachar la mirada**- **

**-no te preocupes sakura- **le sonrie-** creo que tu y yo somos parecidas**

**-como parecidas – **no lo entendia**- se que tu eres Ninja medico por eso me lo dices verdad**

**-en parte sakura, pero también- **se calla por un momento**- por que mi historia con los de mi equipo, y los de tu equipo es la misma. Tú estabas enamorada del chico serio- **

**-bueno – **no sabia que decir pero era cierto ya que kakashi se lo habia contado alguna vez**- pero ahora no es así, por que yo- **de inmediato se calla

**-no te preocupes sakura también descubrí que tu fuiste la persona que hizo que kakashi cambiara- **le sonríe de nuevo**- **

**-como que lo cambie si el siempre ha sido tan misterioso-** estaba sorprendida**- bueno tu debes de saberlo mas ya que tu fuiste de su equipo**

**-si lo se pero el antes era raro y mas cuando murió nuestro compañero- **esta vez ella agacha la mirada**- a pesar que el sonriera después de esa tragedia su ojos se volvieron mas tristes de lo que estaban-**

**-mas de lo que estaban- **pensándolo bien si tenia razón rin a pesar que el sonriera si se le veía en sus ojos esa tristeza a pesar que la ocultaba bien**-**

**-si sakura el siempre ha sufrido desde que fue un niño, bueno para que contarte tu sabes bien su historia como yo la se. Esta vez que lo vi. sus ojos eran mas tristes no entendia por que, pero al platicar con el sus ojos cambiaron por completo- **sakura estaba sorprendida** – no sabia por que pero al verlo ayer como se encontraban-** se sonrojo- s**upe que por fin encontró al amor de su vida-**

**-bueno- **vayasi que era verdad que ella era afortunada **– yo tambien lo encontré a el y se lo agradezco y mas que me haya aceptado por que ambas sabemos como es el- ** se empezaron a reír por un momento

**-si lo se-** se pone un poco seria**- por eso quiero pedirte que jamás permita que sus ojos cambien- **Al momento de que sakura intenta decir algo entra kakashi como si nada

**- hola Sakura- **le sonríe tiernament**e- interrumpo algo Rin- **

**-no kakashi- **le sonríe**- solo estaba diciéndole a tu novia- **sakura se sonroja de inmediato-**que es afortunada al haber atrapado, ya que yo nunca pude hacerlo-** se levanta de inmediato de la cama

**-Rin, yo siempre te lo dije- **la mira algo serio**- que solo te quería como una amiga, ademas yo te dije que siempre protegería con mi vida- **sakura voltea a ver a kakashi. Algo celosa**- pero tu te alejaste**

**-tenia que hacerlo kakashi**- agacha la mirada**- por que no resistía no tenerte- **solo se ve como cae una lagrima**- pero lo importante es que tu estas bien- **se retira del cuarto

**- no tenias que recordárselo de esa manera- **lo voltea a ver un poco molesta-

**sakura es que es la verdad- **se sienta a un lado de ella**- ella se dio falsas esperanzas de mi**

**- si lo se- **le salen lagrimas en sus ojo-** creo que no tienes que decidírmelo, Se como es eso kakashi, cuando te rechazan, – **en ese momento recuerda a sasuke como la rechazaba siempre**- no debiste de ser tan duro con ella**

**- sakura perdon- **la abrasa y sus ojos cambian de nuevo** – se que tu y ella son parecidas-**sakura levanta su mira y observa sus ojos**- y se también que el y yo tenemos algo en común-**

**si lo se- **lo abrasa**- pero no todo en común- **kakashi no lo entendía muy bien-** por que tu jamás me hiciste sentir mal si no lo contrario siempre me respetaste y me valoraste- **lo besa**- perdóname **

**-De que debo de perdonarte- **no entendía

**-por lo que te dije- lo **abrasa fuertemente aforrándose a el de el**- no quiero que tus ojos cambien-le da un beso- **

**-mis ojos- **_**"**__haber no entiendo ahora si, como que mis ojos_"**-no comprendo eso**

**- no te hagas, es verdad lo que me dijo rin, tus ojos eran tan tristes que a pesar que querías disimular con todo el mundo –**

-**creo que tienes rason, por eso mas te vale que no hagas que vuelvan- **le sonrio-** vasta de tanta conversación tenemos que irnos naruto ya sabe la verdad de la misión**

**-pero como se lo dijiste- **ella también sabia que era lo que sucedía es bueno a veces ser alumna de tsunade y novia de kakash**i- me imagino como reacciono de seguro ya quiere salir de inmediato de aquí o de seguro ya se largo ese tonto**

**- no lo detuve- **le sonrío**- le dije que mas, le valía que no se enfrentara a ti- **los dos empezaban a reir**-**

**-vaya que me tiene miedo, pero no soy tan mala- **voltea a ver a kakash**i- o si kakashi- **el trago saliva

**-no amor, además si eres mala- **le susurra en el oído**- yo estoy aquí para castigarte- **la agarrad de la cintura haciendo que e de un pequeño brinco**- pero también sabia como era naruto que lo tuve que amarrar a la silla**

**-jajaja pero si que te pasas pero si conociéndolo bien este ya estaría en la aldea de la arena ocasionando problemas- **se rie**- y los demas que paso**

**- los demas tuvieron que adelantarse por eso tenemos que irnos ya en este momento- **al terminar de darle otro beso sakura se levanto y cogio su mochila así saliendo de la cabaña que estaba pero antes de eso se despidió de rin y claro desamarrando a naruto

**-sakura- ** la detiene**- te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta antes que te vayas- **de inmediato se le acerco a sakura y le susurra en oído**- es verdad que es muy atractivo- **solo kakashi vio como sakura se puso totalmente roja

**-si rin- **de inmediato se alejo de ahí**- adiós**

**- que te pregunto rin- **nuestrojounin no se podía quedar con la duda-

**- mmm... nada importante- se reía - lo mismo de siempre**- kakashi no lo entendía

**- ummm?- **se rascaba la cabeza**- como que lo mismo de siempre- sakura solo se burlaba de el**

**Sakura- si- ** se le acerca al oído**- que si eres tan guapo como dicen- **por poco kakashi se cae de la rama**- creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a que me pregunte en eso- **le saca la lengua a su novio, así siguieron su camino y llegaron a la aldea de la arena y de inmediato les digirieron a donde se encontrba temari con su hermano kankurou que había sido grave mente herido, de inmediato sakura se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo de la arena así que lo empezó a examinar

**-vaya – ** se recogía el cabello para examinarlo mejor**- esta totalmente envenenado, pero no es difícil- **se dirige a los ninjas que se encontraban ahí-** necesito que me consigan este tipo de plantas- **les da una lista**- **

Mientras tanto naruto empezaba hacer de lo Sullo sacando de quicio a kakashi que si sin pensarlo dos veces este lo golpea en la parte de la nuca haciendo que se desmaye, los demás ninjas solo se quedaron mirando

**- no se preocupen- **medio les sonrie**- así que díganme como esta la situación en estos momentos- **de inmediato se lo llevaron a otra sala para informarles de la situación y las estrategias que estos habían hecho

**-- ya eh terminado- **estabaalgo cansada por usar tanto chacra-** temari no te preocupes – **se le acerca a su amiga-** ya esta a salvo**

**- muchas gracias sakura- **la abraza**- no se como agradecerles por ayudarnos a pesar que nosotros una vez les quisimos hacer daño**

**-temari esto es pasado ahora somos amigos- **le extiende su mano**- a por cierto a donde se encuentran el capitan yamato y el fastidioso de sai- **

**- a pensé que me ibas a preguntar por kakashi- **le lanza unos ojos medios picaros, asiendo que sakura se ponga totalmente roja**. Ellos se fueron a otra misión, ya que la mision que les Abia asignado la hokague solo era traerme hasta aquí- **sakura se quedo pensativa cual seria la otra misión

**- a entiendo- **temarise le quedo viendo con mucha curiosidad**- y bueno a donde esta kakashi**- por mas que no quería preguntar por el tubo que hacerlo muy disimuladamente

**- vaya hasta que por fin ahora si preguntas por tu novio- **en ese momento sakura cae al suelo**- sakura estas bien **

**-si temari pero que acabas de decirme- **se levantaba del suelo**- si el y yo **

**-hay sakura soy mujer, sabes que tenemos un sexto sentido- **le da un golpe en la espalda-**no lo niegues además escuche cuando el capitán yamato le decía que se quedara con su novia al principio tenia mis dudas por esas miraditas, pero después lo confirme**

**-bueno temari este- **estaba totalmente roja**- bueno para que negarlo tienes razón si es mi novio- **temari le da una sonrisa a su amiga pero estaba a punto de preguntarle algo y es interrumpida por sakura**- si temari es muy atractivo- **haciendo que esta se le saliera una gotita en la frente

**- bueno eso no iba a preguntar-** sakurase vuelve a poner como tomate**- pero que bueno que me lo aclares por que si tenia esa duda- **sakura cae de nuevo al suelo**- pero por que no me lo dijiste antes que eran novios**

**-bueno es que es un pequeño secreto, de hecho se lo íbamos a decir a todos pero, no ahorita.-**

**- vaya sakura, me alegra por ti que por fin te hayas olvidado de el- **sakura se pone algo triste al recordar a sasuke**- perdóname sakura no quería hacerte sentir mal**

**-no te preocupes temari ya es pasado también ahora soy totalmente feliz y quiero hacerlo- en **ese momento entra su queridísimo novio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se van a preguntar por que de nuevo estoy subiendo los capítulos, lo que sucede es que una chica me hizo una buena observación, y me comentaba que esta prohibido algunas cosas, por eso voy a tardarme un poquito en subir los demás capítulos por que los estoy corrigiendo, pero no se preocupen yo estaré actualizando cada tercer día,**


	8. QUIEN ES ESA ANCIANA

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten, ya saben espero sus comentarios, y sugerencias cuídense

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 8 QUIEN ES ESA ANCIANA**

- **sakura veo que has ayudado demasiado—** le sonríe a su novia- **temari** – voltea a ver a la chica que esta le lanzaba miradas medias picaras así que comprendió que ella ya lo sabia- **necesito que vengas conmigo para decirte lo que vamos hacer este momento, a sakura puedes ir a despertar a naruto, esta en uno de los cuartos-** sakura no entendía- **es que le tuve que dar un pequeño golpe para que se callara**- todos les salieron una gotita en la cabeza-

-**no crees que te pasaste kakashi**- se le queda viendo **– bueno pero me imagino por que lo hiciste-** de inmediato se retira y va a despertar a naruto cosa que le costo algo de trabajo pero lo logro ya despierto sakura le explico lo que mas o menos ella sabia así que de inmediato fueron a donde estaba kakashi-

- **vaya se tardaron**- naruto se le quedaba viendo con ojos de acecino- **perórame naruto pero es que a veces eres algo molesto verdad sakura- ** les sonreia como si nada a los dos- **bueno nos vamos de inmediato ya localice a donde esta gara-** en ese momento aparéese un perro a un lado de el

- **hola naruto, sakura** – saludaba al rubio y la chica-** vaya que han crecido demasiado**

-** pakum me da gusto verte, -** le sonreia al perro- **pero no digo lo mismo de ti** – haciendo que el perro le grulla

- **sakura veo que utilizas el mismo champú-** sakura solo se le sale una gotita en la cabeza desafortunadamente si que ese perro y ella usaban ese champú- **y tambien veo que tu y **

- **cof cof**- interrumpe a al perro- **creo que no es un buen momento pakum para platicar no vez que estamos en plena mision**- de inmediato pakum le empieza a informar donde Abia encontrado a gaara – **entiendo, pero quiero que me hagas otro favor, -** kakashi se hagacha a la oreja del perro y _le dice que tiene que buscar al equipo de gai para que los encuentren-_- **chicos vámonos** – de inmediato se fueron a donde tenian a gaara, naruto fue el primero en salir , pero es detendido por kakashi- **naruto puedes esperar por un momento-**

-**no kakashi sensei**- le gritaba- **como quiere que me espera si tienen a gara no puedo**

-** naruto**,- este le grita a su alumno haciendo que naruto espante y quedándose quieto- **vaya así me gusta, tenemos que esperas a un Ninja de la aldea de la arena que nos va a acompañar**- al terminar de decir eso aparéese una anciana enfrente de ellos-

- **quee no me digas que esta anciana nos va a acompañar**- de inmediato sakura le da un tremendo golpe –

- **no seas grocero naruto**- se disculpa con la anciana,- **que no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores-** - le da un tremendo golpe pero de inmediato se queda sorepndida al ver a aquella ancianita atacando a su novio

- **maldito colmillo blanco de konoha?**- se le lanza- **ahora si voy a poder vengar a mi hijo- **

- **umm?**- empieza a decirle que el no era esa persona, pero esta no lo escuchaba y si que lo quería matar ya que se le lanzaba, haciendo que este esquivara sus golpes, pero es detenida por otro anciano

-**neo chan, que no te has dado cuenta que el no es, el además ambos sabemos que el ya esta muerto**- haciendo que chiyo lo mire fijamente y se da cuenta que realmente no era el

- **perdon pero ustedes entenderán que ya no soy tan joven y no veo muy bien-** haciendo que todos los presentes de ahí se caigan al suelo- **entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y vámonos**

De inmediato estos se retirando de ahí para encontrar a donde estaba el Kazekage, saliendo de inmediato, naruto era el primero que quería encontrar a su amigo así que se adelantaba dejando a sus compañeros detrás de el, sakura lo entendía mientras kakashi estaba viendo la manera de controlar al imprudente de su alumno, chiyo se le quedaba muy detenidamente a kakashi haciendo que este se pusiera un poco nervioso, al llegar la noche tuvieron que descansar obligando a naruto que lo hiciera

-** naruto, me vas a obligar otra vez que te pegue, o quieres que lo haga sakura**- sin mas discutir se sentó para descansar

- **kakashi sensei**- lo mira dejando de leer su libro-** quien es el colmillo blanco- **sakura de inmediato voltea a ver a kakashi ella sabia que le dolía hablar de el

- **ummm?- **volte a ver de reojo a sakura- **como puedo explicártelo para que lo entienda**s- no queria hacerlo, pero sabia que su alumno se iva a quedar conforme- **el era mi padre naruto-** de inmediato chiyo voltea a verlo con un poco de odio-

- **tu eres su hijo de el**- tenia que controlarse,- **por eso te confundí**

- **si el fue mi padre**- trago saliva – **sakura ahorita regreso voy a buscar un poco leña-** de inmediato desapareció ya que no quería hablar de su padre

- **vaya ese kakashi- sensei**- este no entendía nada- **entonces su padre fue muy famoso-** sakura se le queda viendo con ojos de odio haciendo que este se callara-

-** disculpe chiyo**- se le acerca a la anciana-** por que odia tanto al padre de kakashi-**

- **por que el fue el causante que mi nieto se quedara sin su padre- **sakura se queda totalmente sorprendida- **por esa misma razón jure que lo mataría pero el muy cobarde se mato-** le sonrie a sakura- **pero eso es pasado además eso ya no importa ahorita lo importante es rescatar al ****Kazekage**

- **entiendo**- esta se levanta de ahí- **ahorita regreso naruto, quiero que no has ninguna tonteria- ** se le queda viendo con ojos de acecina a su querido amigo- **así que chiyo te va a cuidar**- voltea a ver a la anciana-**se lo encargo por favor-** de inmediato esta desaparece para buscar a kakashi ya que le preocupaba demasiado no tardo mucho en encontrado estaba en la rama de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo- **te encontre**

-**es lo que veo**- seguia biendo el cielo sin voltear a ver a sakura- **te dije que te quedaras con ellos**

- **si lo se que me dijiste eso-** de un salto llega a donde esta su amado- **pero se que tu me necesitas mas a mi- ** se le acerca y lo abraza-**se como te afecta al escuchar el nombre de tu padre.- **le sonríe

**- vaya**- la abrasa- **creo que me conoces en tampoco tiempo**- se baja su mascara y le da un beso- **pero no te preocupes- **de inmediato cambia el tema- **vámonos de aquí por que conociendo a naruto ya debio de hacer de las suya**s- así que se dirigieron adonde estaban los demás- **vaya si que estaba cansado**- ve como naruto esta totalmente dormido-**sakura debes de descansar yo me quedare haciendo guardia,**- pero sakura no podía dormir bien así que se levanto y vio a kakashi pensativo- **que pasa no puedes dormir verdad**-

-** la verdad no, es que siento que algo me falta**- de inmediato se sentó en sus piernas de kakashi y se recostó en su pecho- **así esta mejor**- le da un beso encima de la mascara

- **si es lo que veo**- se quita su chaleco y se lo tapa a sakura y la abrasa, haciendo que esta se quede dormida-

-:** veo que la quieres mucho-** voltea a ver al jounin- pero **no es muy joven para usted**-se le queda viendo

- **si la quiero demasiado-** observa como sakura dormía entre sus brazos**- y se que es muy joven para mi pero me enamore-**

- **vaya se le nota en sus ojos**- le sonreía al peliplateado**- también veo que usted a sufrido demasiado, lo entiendo**- su mirada era algo triste- **pero bueno a pesar de todo su padre fue un buen Ninja y también veo que usted es parecido a el**- kakashi se queda sorprendido no entendía a esa anciana primero lo odiaba y luego le sonreía-** creo que ya estoy cansada voy a dormir un poco- **así que se acostó dejando a kakashi

Al salir el sol siguieron su camino pero cual fue su sorpresa que ya los esperaban en el camino 1 ninja así que el primero en atacar fue naruto haciendo que kakashi lo detenga y le explica la situación que el tenia que ser solo su apoyo así que este se descubrió su ojo y empezó a tacar al Ninja cosa que no le costo trabajo matarlo, después de ese pequeño retraso siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un río , donde se encontraba una cueva protegida con varios sellos

-**umm?-** empezó examinar la situación- **vaya han llego algo tarde-** en ese momento llego el equipo de gai-sense, dejando a sakura ya naruto sorprendidos y bueno como siempre gai haciendo sus poses junto con su querido alumno mediar ridículas

- **jaja kakashi mi eterno rival**- a kakashi se le formo una gota en su cabeza- tu **me dices que llegue tarde, no puedo creer si tu siempre lo haces-** este le da una palmada a su rival

**-**

**neji, cejas encrespadas, tenten**- les sonreía mientras los demás lo saludaban- **me da gusto verlos de nuevo, verdad sakura**- sakura lo voltea a ver y le sonríe, no quería golpearlo se tenia que controlar

-**que esperamos vamos**- voltea a ver a su querido lee-

-**umm? Ga**i- se detiene- **notas esos sellos que estan**- de inmediato gai empieza a examinar la situación-**tenemos que retirarlos primero no crees**. Gai pone su pose de siempre

- **vaya kakashi entiendo, pero me imagino que son varios** verdad- todos voltean a ver al jounin con cara de decepción-

- **nej**i – voltea haberlo-** sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad-** así que este de inmediato utilizo su técnica y localizo todos los sellos.

- **ya lo encontré están en el norte, sur, oeste y en el este **–

-** vaya si que están algo retirados**- se empieza arrascar su cabeza-**entonces separémonos todos**


	9. GAARA ESTA ASALVO

**CAPITULO 9 GAARA ESTA A SALVO**

-**espera kakashi, nosotros iremos** – lee poniendo su cara de felicidad al ver la actitud de su sensei- **chicos vamos**- de inmediato desapareciendo de ahí al terminar de quitar los sellos al mismo tiempo, cual fue su sorpresa que los miembros del akatsuk,i les habían tendido una trampa así que no les quedo otra que peleair, cada uno por su parte atrasándose, mas y no ayudar al equipo de kakashi. Mientras en la cueva naruto entro primero y ve tirado a su amigo y empisa a gritarle pero como, no le respondía se hecho a correr a donde estaba

-** espera naruto**- lo agarra de la chamarra- **es una trampa**- de inmediato aparecieron dos ninjas , la vieja chiyo de inmediato reconoció uno , mientras sakura se pone en guardia-**sakura, naruto estén alertas, chiyo aléjese un poco de aquí- **

- **vaya este es el famoso kyubi**-se le queda viendo a naruto- **vaya maestro déjemelo ami- **deidara estaba, impaciente por pelear con el kyubi.

-**no seas imprudente**- de inmediato voltea a ver aquella anciana – **Todo a su tiempo**- Sesori se molesto, por las imprudencias de su alumno

- **que le han hecho a mi amigo**- les gritaba- **déjenlo en paz**- kakashi lo sostenía de su chamarra- **déjame kakashi sensei mire como esta**

-**naruto tranquilízate por favor**- sakura solo se le queda viendo a naruto-**lo vamos a ayudar**-

-**quieres a tu amigo kyubi, pues ven por el**- de inmediato creo con pájaro enorme, que este se trago a gaara cosa que a naruto y salio de la cueva dejando a su maestro y a los demás.

- **como siempre de imprudente, deidara-** le molestaba su forma de ser de su alumno.

-**maldito espera**- se safa de kakashi sensi y sale de la cueva- **deja a mi amigo si no- **deidara empisa a reírse de el- **te estoy diciendo que lo dejes-** de inmediato se ve como el chakra del zorro empieza a salir de ahí

- **sakura, esperen aquí no quiero que hagan tonterías mientras no estoy así que esperen a gai**- al decir eso de inmediato sale de la cueva- **naruto que no ves que es una trampa espera un momento**- pero este no le hizo caso y se fue corriendo detrás de deidara, -** pero este ya no me escucha**- a kakashi no le quedo que seguir a su alumno dejando a sakura y a la ancina

Mientras tanto en la cueva Sesori se le quedaba viendo a la anciana y sakura en posición de ataque

- **vaya nunca pense que los rumores eran cierto**- sakura no entendia muy bien- **veo que mi nieto es grupo de esos rebeldes**-

- **el es su nieto**- quería que le explicaran- **no puedo creer dígam**e

- **si sakura es mi nieto**-se le queda viendo a sasori-** lastima que haya acabado así**

- **ya basta abuela CHIYO…. dejemos todo esto**- sakura no podia creerlo- **así que quien va a pelear conmigo-** se pone en posición de ataque

De inmediato la anciana le explica a sakura lo que tienen que hacer para que este no las mate. Mientras tanto kakashi seguía persiguiendo a deidara pero estaba demasiado preocupado ya que gai estaba en plena batalla, no sabia que hacer si ayudar a su alumno o a su novia que tenia que hacer, lo único que pensaba era que no hicieran nada y que huyeran de ahí, en la cueva se ve una chica joven peleando con todas sus fuerzas y una anciana también,

-**nunca pensé que fueras tan fuerte mocosa**- se reia de ella-** y tu abuela chiyo nunca cambiaras pero es no importa** –las ataca con miles de agujas que tenían veneno estas las esquivaban, estas seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin la abuela chiyo da un movimiento final. **Maldición-** este estaba atravesado con una katana- **me han derrotada**- se reia- **veo que lo hicieron todo por eso** – tose en ese momento- **sakura te voy a decir que en dos meses aproximadamente orochimaru y al chico ese uchija se encontraran por la aldea del rayo, no se por que, pero por ahí supe que lo quieren de vuelta**- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, sakura estaba sorprendida pero esta inmediatamente curo sus heridas junto con las de chiyo-

-**estas herida abuela chiyo**- por más que utilizaba su chakra en ella tenia una herida profunda-**tenemos que regresar**

-** no sakura aun tengo una mision mas que cumplir así que vamos hacia donde se fue tu novio**- sakura se sonroja al ver que esa anciana lo sabia y bueno que kakashi se lo dijo, así que dejando el cuerpo tirado de Sasori se fueron por el camino que se Abia ido naruto y kakashi,- **no te preocupes sakura el esta bien-**así que se fueron alejando de aquella cueva-

- **naruto puedes esperar un momento**- lo agarra de nuevo de la chamarra-

- **no déjeme kakashi sensei se escapa**- forcejeaba-** yo puedo con esto solo además usted debería de estar con sakura –**

- **naruto tu no puedes tu solo**- se empezaba a irritar- **y si en este momento estaría con sakura protegiendo pero como tengo a un alumno tan necio tuve que dejarla sola espero que este bien- **estaba demasiado preocupado-** mira naruto tenemos que trabajar en equipo así que tienes que confiar en lo que yo te diga- **kakashi empezó a explicarle como podían rescatar a su amigo,

- **entiendo kakashi-sensei**- pero pone una mano en su barbilla- **pero lo que no entiendo como esta eso de un nuevo sharingan –**

-: **no se por que no me sorprende esto**- se rascaba la cabeza- **pero tu solo has lo que te dije entendido-** de inmediato estos siguieron corriendo detrás de deidara, pero esta vez solo era kakashi de inmediato activo su sharingan, haciendo que deidara cayera en una ilusión, pero esta nueva técnica consumía mucho chakra ,así que no pudo seguirla por mucho tiempo. **Maldición**- se paro por un momento pero ya no pudo seguir usándola, al darse cuenta de eso naruto inmediatamente ocupo su rasengan asiendo que deidara cayera de su pájaro y dejara a gaara, de inmediato naruto lo tomo y lo alejo de ahí pero claro deidara no podía permitir que se le fuera el kyubi así que trato de atacarlo pero cual fue la sorpresa que en ese momento kakashi lo detuvo y se enfrento a el, pero no tardo mucho que deidara de inmediato desapareciera.

- **gaara despierta por favor**- naruto lo sacudía-** kakashie sensei no despierta- k**akashi se acerca y le toma el pulso y ve que solo estaba algo aturdido y su chakra era muy poco- **que pasa**

- **naruto el esta** - en ese momento llega sakura junto con la vieja chiyo- **sakura estas bien**- estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, y mas ve que su chica, tenía algunos golpes en su cuerpo.

- **estoy bien amor**- lo abrasa –** pero veo que tu no por que has utilizado mucho chakra- **el solo se le quedo viendo como niño regañado- **no me pongas esa cara**

- **sabes que no lo puedo evitar**- voltea a ver a naruto- **además valió la pena salvamos a gaara - **

-** si sakura**- naruto saltaba de felicidad ya que su amigo estaba bien- **además fue increíble eso del nuevo sharingan eh sensei**- sakura no entendía bien eso pero le preocupo

- **sakura**- se le iba acercándose, pero nota que deidara estaba en un árbol así que de inmediato desapareció dejando a sakura- **pensé que avías huido **

-**no kakashi hatake toda via no eh terminado mi misión así que no te metas- d**e inmediato lanza un explosivo pero kakashi lo esquiva, empieza una batalla mas pero esta vez kakashi ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas así que tubo que usar el ultimo recurso, pero no fue necesario ya que naruto lo ataco mientras este estaba de espaldas, dejándolo inconsciente

- se **encuentra bien kakashi sensei**- se preocupo. veía en mal estado a su sensei- **sakura ven –** sakura se percato y fue a auxiliar a kakashi.

-** kakashi**- lo empieza a revisar- **pero eres un imbecil, cuantas veces te lo eh dicho que no uses mucho tu chakra recuésta**te- kakashi,se quedaba como niño castigado- **pero vas aver** – en ese momento llega gai

- **mi eterno rival**- le da un golpe en la espalda- **veo que te fue muy mal esta vez **

**-si es lo que veo**- le sonreía un poco a su amigo- **pero también a ti**- gai pone su pose de siempre y le sonríe

-**sakura estas bien**- lee,se le acerca a la chica- **me da gusta**- la abrasa, mientras del otro lado solo se veía a kakashi furioso-

-**yo que tu no la abrasaría**- le susurra en odio- **por que te puedes meter en problemas con- **en ese momento sakura le da un tremendo golpe a naruto para que no dijera nadas mas- **hay sakura si que me dolió**- se sobaba la cabeza

-** hay naruto** – se reia de el- **no digas tonterías por favor, ve como te deja sakura**

- **chicos, tenemos que regresar para que vean a gaara- **se quería poner de pie pero no pudo, sakura de inmediato fue ayudarlo- **estoy bien** **sakura**- dejando a lee algo confundido mientras neji solo veía a ten ten sus heridas-

-**pues yo creo que no eterno rival**- de inmediato ayudo a kakashi levantarse- **aver yo te ayudo, lee**-

- **si gai sensei dígame quiere que yo me lo lleve**- de inmediato se pone a un lado de su sensei-

- **ayuda a naruto con gaara**- de inmediato este fue adonde se encontraba naruto. **Vamos kakashi**.- todos se fueron de ahí para llegar inmediatamente a la enfermería- **oye kakashi veo que no te has cuidado mucho no te eh dicho muchas veces que no dejes de entrenar mírame ami yo soy ligero como una pluma- to**dos se reían ya que le habían dicho gordo al pobre de kakashi

- **ummm...? -** no Abia escuchado lo que decía -**decías algo- **estaba algo preocupado por sakura ya que la notaba algo extraña y pero aun veía como lee se le acercaba demasiado

- **hay kakashi como me molesta que hagas eso**- de inmediato suelta al peliplateado dejándolo caer- **hay perdón kakashi**- de inmediato lo para pero e queda inconsciente, de por si con poco chakra y aun peor gai lo deja caer de una altura de un metro-

- **gai-sensei- **lo voltea ver con ojos de asesina- **tenga mas cuidado con kakashi mire como lo a dejado-** si que estaba furiosa estaban maltratando a su novio-

- **ya hemos llegado**- todos voltean y ven que todos los de la aldea estaba esperando a su Kazekage.

-: **como esta mi pequeño hermano**- Kankorou, se le acerca a chiyo- **esta bien**

-**estabien solo necesita descansar**- temari fue la primera en alegrarse- **pero el que necesita atención medica es kakashi hatake así sakura acompáñame- **de inmediato la pelirosa se va con al anciana y empiesa a curarle las pocas heridas que tenia kakashi y le pasan un poco de chakra-** bueno sakura se tiene que quedar aquí unos dos dias aproximadamente**

- **entiendo abuela chiyo**- le agradece a la anciana y se queda en el cuarto- **hay kakashi si que haces que me preocupe demasiado de ti**

- **pues no deberias hacerlo**- le contesta haciendo que brincara- **ya te eh dicho que si es necesario, tengo que hacerlo**- le sonríe despreocupado

-** vaya quieres que me quede aquí sentada, esperando el momento que me digan que estas muerto**- si que estaba furiosa- **ve lo que te paso con tu nueva técnica que no la entiendo-** se levanta de la silla y se le acerca-**por que no puedes pensar por un segundo**- empieza a llorar

- **sakura no llores**- le pone su mano en la mejilla- **seré mas cuidadoso para la otra**- la toma de la cintura y le da un beso-**además tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente- l**e susurra en oído.

- **este**…….- estaba totalmente roja si que su novio era algo pervertido- **no me cambies el tema-** a pesar de las insinuación de kakashi esta seguía enojada- a**demas no podemos aquí así que será que mejor me digas como esta eso de tu nueva técnica**- se levanta de inmediato de la cama poniendo una cara de enojada y ala vez de preocupación

- **ummm...? Veo que no funciona**- se le queda mirando haciendo que sakura se enoje mas- **no te enojes sakura**- quería controlarla pero no sabia como así que de inmediato piensa en una excusa-**a por cierto tengo algo de hambre **– le sonríe

- **ka-ka-shi ha-ta-ke**- - si que estaba furiosa- **o me lo dices a la buena o pobre deti**- kakashi al escuchar eso se espanto-**sabes que ya me canse se que no me lo vas a decir así que yo no soy nadie para obligarte así que me vale lo que te pase- d**e inmediato sale sakura de ahí dejando a kakashi en la cama sin que este se pudiera mover,

- **kakashi hatake mi eterno rival**- entra como si nada – **veo que ya estas mejor**- le sonríe-** y veo…¿que te pasa?- **se le queda mirando-**de seguro quieres que te rete verdad**

**-gai no tengo ganas ahorita de tus entupidos retos**- "_si que esta enojado"_ censo gai- **dime a que has venido **

-**vaya kakashi si que estas muy molesto**- se le acerca a la cama de su amigo-rival- **dime que te sucede-** se le queda viendo- **tu no eres así**

-**es que no entiendo**-se le queda viendo a su amigo-rival- **por que cuando amas a alguien te tienes que preocupar de tal manera, que no importa lo que hagas tienes que protegerla de todo- **gai si que esta sorprendido-**y peor aun esa persona no te entienda, y se enoje**

**- aver kakashi- n**o entendía muy bien a su amigo- **si me explicación bien te puedo ayudar**- kakashi se le queda viendo con algo de furia pero se acuerda que el no sabe nada de el y sakura-**primero explícame eso que estas enamorado no puedo creerlo**

- **veras gai**- no sabia que hacer- ** La verdad es que**…- si que estaba nerviosos, que su amigo sabia como era pero jamás, que se enamorara-**si gai estoy enamorado de alguien pero me cuesta trabajo entender esos sentimientos de protección**

- **vaya kakashi**- brinca de emoción- **me sorprende mucho que tu aceptes que estas enamorado, si tan solo siempre me decías que tu jamás lo ibas hacer-**

------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**kakashi mi eterno rival, no se que hacer creo que esta vez me eh enamorado**.-saltaba de emoción

- **umm? No le veo sentido a eso gai de amar a alguien se me hace algo tedioso-** como siempre de indiferente

- **hay gai a quien le preguntas**- kurenai se le queda mirando a kakashi, que seguía leyendo ese estupido libro- **mira que no vez que el jamás se a enamorado**

-** exactamente, kutenai, se me hace algo aburrido, creo que es mejor tener muchas mujeres y jamas poner tus sentimientos ademas sabes que nosotros no nos podemos dar el lujo de hacer esas cosa**

-**vaya kakashi hatake creo que estas mal en ese punto-**en ese momento llega asuma, y le contesta a su amigo-** por que si nos podemos dar el lujo de amar a alguien**- voltea a ver a kurenai

-** yo jamás lo are, así que ya me voy adios**-desaparece en ese momento

---------------------------------- fin del flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **si gai lo recuerdo bien**- si que se acordaba que el juro no acerlo pero a veces la vida te juega con tu destino- **pero a pesar de todo eso me enamore de ella**

-**me da gusto mi eterno rival**- le da un pequeño golpe en l espalda-**pero dime quien fue la ofurtunada **

- **fue**…- no sabia si decirlo ya que le daba un poco de pena-**sakura-** en ese momento gai cae de la cama-

- **vaya kakashi**- se incorpora de la cama- p**ero si es una niña eres un viejo** – se detiene al ver la cara de asesino que le pone kakashi-

-** si lo se que esta muy joven, pero es que me enamore de ella no se en que momento y a un peor no entiendo por que se preocupa tanto por mi si ella sabe que en las misiones nuestras vidas corren peligro- **se queda callado por un momento-

- **vaya kakashi si que eres un idiota**- le da un golpe en la cabeza- **como no quieres que se preocupe, si ella te ama, a si son todas las mujeres**- se le queda viendo kakashi no comprendía muy bien-**además ponte en su posición si ella le pasara algo no estarías angustiad**o,- por un momento kakashi se queda pensativo

-** vaya tienes razón nunca lo Abia pensando**,- se calla por un minuto- **que idota soy**,- de inmediato se levanta de su cama para ir a ver a sakura pero es detenido por una enfermera- **déjeme ir tengo algo muy importante-**

-**mire sr kakashi hatake**- lo empieza a regañar- **tiene que tener reposo por lo menos un día así que se queda a la bueno o lo tendremos que amarrar**

-**jajaja**- se burlaba de su amigo al verlo en ese estado-**no te preocupes kakashi yo la busco y le digo que te venga a ver-** de inmediato desaparece para buscar aquella chica que le robo el corazón a su amigo

Mientras en otro lado cerca del hospital se encontrba sakura muy triste

- **No llores sakura **– naruto abrazaba a su amiga-** tu sabes como es el de despreocupado-**

-**si lo se por eso tengo miedo, de perderlo además yo lo amo tanto que no se que pasaría si el** – lloraba sin cesar-

- **sakura no te preocupes**- le sonreía a su amiga- a**demás no por nada el dicen el Ninja genio de konoha,- **al decir eso sakura se tranquilizo un poco tenia razón su amigo

-**sakura por fin te encontre necesito que vayas a ver a kakashi**- sakura se espanto por un momento- **el quiere verte pero no lo deja una enfermera así que mejor ve antes que se escape-** así sakura de inmediato fue aver que era lo que ocurre- **esa juventud-** voltea ver a naruto y en ese momento llega lee- **vaya mi querido alumno vamos a entrenar un poco- **dejando naruto

En el hospital sakura se encuentra a gaara y este no la deja ir ya que quería platicar un rato con ella después de insistirle un poco acepta

- **gracias por ayudar a mi hermano sakura no se como agradecértelo**- se le acercaba un poco a sakura-**nunca pensé que fueras un buen Ninja medico y sobre todo lo bella que te has convertido**- le agarra la mano

- **Gracias gaara-** se sentía un poco incomoda- **pero es mi deber proteger a mis amigos- **se levanta de donde estaba ya que gaara se le acerca mas de lo debido- **bueno voy a ver a mi novio**- sale de la habitación, a donde se encontrara dejando a gaara, algo sorprendido quien seria su novio, acaso naruto, jamás penso que fuera kakashi, pero claro no se podia quedar con la duda así que de inmediato llamo a naruto

- **garra estas bien me alegro**- lo abraza- **pero que sucede amigo**

- **gracias naruto pero te eh mandado a llamar quiero que me digas una cosa**- naruto no entendía muy bien-** tu eres novio de sakura**

- **a es eso**- se le queda viendo- **bueno fuera que sea el afortunado pero no –** gaara no entendía entonces quien era el novio- **el afortunado es kakashi-sensei-**

- **qué**- no podía creerlo- **pero no puedo creerlo**- en ese momento comprendió las palabras de su hermana que le decía que si se acercaba a ella, mas de la cuenta, cierta persona lo podía matar- **vaya ahora entiendo por que temari me dijo que me podian matar **– naruto se reia de su amigo- **creo que no debo de acercarme por que no tengo ningua posibilidad**

no tubo una esperanza, ya que le tenia respeto a kakashi, mas bien un poco de miedo, por que no tenia posibilidad, con aquel joounin, si que era muy fuerte mas que el, así que se fue con naruto para platicar

-** hola kakashi**- lo saludaba con algo de pena-** perdóname por lo de hace un rat**o- agacha la cabeza mientras se acercaba-

-** no la que me tiene que prerdonar eres tu**- se medio incorpora- **se que no es fácil para ti como para mi**- sakura en ese momento lo abrasa y empieza a llorar- **no llores mi niña hermosa yo soy un tonto pero vas a ver que ahora en adelante me cuidare mas**- le sonreía mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas

-**eso espero-** le sacaba la lengua- **por que si no**- es interrumpida por un tierno beso de kakashi –** mmm me gusta cuando haces eso**- esta se le acercaba mas a su oido-** pero tienes que descansar duerme un poco por que mañana tenmos que irnos de aquí**- así que sin desobedecer a su novia, se durmió mientras sakura se quedaba a un lado de el

Al día siguiente los ninjas de konohan se despedian de sus amigos de la arena. al despedirse de ellos kakashi tomo de la mano a sakura como si nada y partieron, mientras los demás que no sabían se les quedaban viendo no podian creerlo, y mucho menos el pobre de lee, así sin decir nada mas los siguieron, al llegar a las puestas de konogan, llegaron al despacho de tsunade y le entregaron el reporte al concluir estos se fueron a descansar.

- **Gai sensei, por que kakashi tiene esa actitud con sakura**- lee, no lo entendía muy bien-** como que se le acerca demasiado no cree**

- **hay mi querido alumno es fácil por que ellos son novios**- en ese momento lee empieza a llorar- **pero no te preocupes tu eres muy joven y puedes encontrar a mas chicas-** consolaba a su alumno mientras tenten y neji los miraban .

Así paso un mes y medio como si nada todos descansaban, ya que no Abia muchas misiones por el momento, unos seguían entrenando otros solo descansaban y otros se las pasaban con su familia.

-**hola amor**- se despertaba de un lindo sueño- **no es muy temprano para que tu estés despierto- **se estaba incorporando-

- **si lo se pero tengo una mision-** se le acercaba para darle un beso- **y me advirtió tsunade que si no llegaba temprano me iba a castigar**- pone su cara de niño inocente

-**vaya una mision—s**e quedo un poco preocupada- **y como esta eso que te iba a castigar- **nota como su novio se le acercaba y la besa por el cuello

-**veras**- es la seguia besando-** me dijo tsunade que si no llegaba temprano-** se para un momento-**te iba hacer trabajar mas tiempo**- sakura se sorprendió "_vaya que castigo"_-**para que yo no estuviéramos juntos**- sakura solo se reía al ver a kakashi con su cara de niño castigado- **tu sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti**

- **si lo se**- lo abraza - **por que a mi me pasa lo mismo**- kakashi la seguía besando y sakura se sienta en sus piernas y lo muerde en el cuello cosa que le encantaba- **pero ya tienes que irte por que llegaras tarde** -se levanta dejando a kakashi picado- **o quieres que me pongan a trabajar mas tiempo- **así que de inmediato kakashi se levanto- **cuídate mucho mi amor**

- **si amor lo se- ** antes de irse le da un beso.-** ya me voy adiós**- así desaparece dejando a sakura


	10. VAMOS POR SASUKE

**CAPITULO 10 VAMOS POR SASUKE**

Paso una semana ,desde que se fue kakashi, dejando a sakura algo preocupada y tiste y,a que era difícil dormir sin su novio…. Pero gracias a tsunade que le informaba, todo lo que sucedía se quedaba mas tranquila, así paso otra semana, pero cual fue su sorpresa que se acordó lo que le había dicho Sesori ,de inmediato fue a donde estaba tsunade como se le Abia olvidado

-** que pasa sakura te noto algo preocupada-** sakura estaba muy nerviosa- **no te preocupes kakashi regresa en tres días no tienes que preocuparte esta bien**

-**si lo se**- se queda callada-** pero recuerda lo que le dije acerca de lo de Sesori- **tsunade también lo avia olvidado-**pues es dentro de 4 días se cumplirá así que tengo que irme junto con naruto tsunade**- tsunade de inmediato le hablo a su asitente

-** shizune n**ec**esito que traigas a naruto y a esos **dos- de inmediato su asiste se fue de ahí- pero **sakura no vas a esperar a kakashi**

- **si quisiera esperarlo pero es mejor partir ahora, por que se nos puede escapar orochimaru y así no podemos recatar a sasuke**- se pone algo triste- **por eso tenemos que ir naruto y yo ademas kakashi que nos alcance**

- **si es lo que me imagine, por eso eh llamado a dos ninjas para que los ayude en esto**- sakura no sabia quienes eran- **shizune pueden pasar- a**l entrar sakura los reconoce de inmediato

- **camitan yamato- l**o saluda con respeto- **a sai**-pero a este otro no mucho-

-** sakura me da gusto verte de nuevo**- la saluda muy respetuosamente-** y naruto a donde esta** –en ese momento llega naruto – **a vaya hola naruto-** en ese momento se percata que alguien faltaba- **y donde se encuentra kakashi sempai**

-

- **el esta en una mision-**sakura se pone un poco triste- **por eso no esta**

-** Mmm... pense que este iba a llegar tarde y como siempre con sus tontas excusas- **en ese momento siente dos miradas asesinas así que mejor callo

- **capitán yamato lo mande a llamar por que sabe como es la situación entre orochimaru y sasuke uchiga**- si que lo sabia-** así que les asigno esa misión, claro sin dejar la otra entendido- **sakura no entendía cual otra misión tenían aquellos dos y no se Abia enterado.

-** lo entiendo tsunade así que no se preocupe**- voltea ver a su pupilo- **chicos partiremos mañana así que váyanse para que descansen un poco nos vemos a las 6**- de inmediato se fueron quedándose yamato, y tsunade platicando en secreto

Al otro día partieron a la aldea del rayo, así que se fueron aprisa ya que se tardarían tres dias en llegar descansaban, un poco y partían ya que naruto y sakura querían traer de vuelta a su amigo así que no les importo su cansancio

- **chicos**- se para – **tenemos que descansar un poco ya que estos dos dias no hemos parado así que descansemos esta noche- **naruto fue el primero en reusarse, pero no le quedo remedio-**me alegra mucho naruto que entiendas bien**-sakura y sai solo se reían de naruto-**ahora que estamos todos reunidos vamos a planear como atrapar orochimaru junto sasuke**- todos se quedaban serios- **así que tu naruto trbajaras en equipo con sai, mientras yo con sakura entendido-** naruto quiso rehusarse pero no le fue posible- **además ustedes hacen buen equipo y por el otro lado tengo que cuidar a sakura**- sakura se quedo algo pensativa- **por que es nuestra ninja medico, y parte cierta persona me puede llegar a matar si le llega a pasar algo**- de inmediato sakura se puso totalmente roja al escuchar a yamato que lo podia matar kakashi

En la aldea

-**tsunade misión cumplida, si no necesita para cosa mas me retiro**- pero es interrumpido por la hokague

- **kakashi espera un momento te voy asignar otra misión**- kakashi la volteo a ver algo molesto –** se que quieres ir a ver sakura **– se reía un poco pero de inmediato se quedo seria-** pero ella se fue a la misión que te estoy asignando- d**e inmediato kakashi se puso muy serio- **se trata de lo que le dijo Sesori a sakura así que la envíe junto con naruto y el capitan yamato con su pupilo- **kakashi se tranquilizo por un momento ya que sabia que yamato la iba a cuidar bien-**pero quiero que en esta misión actúes no como un jounin si no como un anbu tu sabes por que te pido esto verdad kakashi, ademas quiero que vayas por alguien mas**-

-** entiendo es muy bien tsunade**- a pesar que el había jurado no ser mas un ANBU pero esta misión necesitaba hacerlo- **entonces me ire a preparar para que me vaya lo mas pronto posible- ** desapareció para descansar y sacar su vieja katana, así que de inmediato partió a donde se encontraban los demas pero antes de eso este fue por alguien

En el bosque

-** veo que no puedes dormir sakura**- se le queda mirando-** lo extrañas mucho**- le sonrie

-**la verdad si- **se sonroja un poco- **pero lo importante es la mision**- así que de inmediato se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente estos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la aldea del rayo se encuentran con kabuto, y se percatan que esto era una trampa así que de inmediato se pusieron en ataque y formando sus equipos, el primero en atacar fue naruto, los demás los siguieron, protegiéndose uno del otro, de inmediato empezaron a pelear , pero no se rendían y mucho menos sakura y naruto, mientras tanto el capitán yamato y sai atacaban.

- **vaya niña si que eres impresionante**- se reía de sakura- **pero a un eres insignificante para mi- **al terminar de decir ataca con agujas pero cual es la sorpresa que sakura todas las esquiva, al estar enfrente de el le da un tremendo golpe-** maldita mocosa- **de inmediato sai lo atrapa –

- **dime donde esta sasuke**- le gritaba naruto- **que le han hecho**

**-** j**ajaja, si que sigues siendo el mismo idiota**- se burlaba de naruto- **nosotros no le hemos hecho nada el vino hacia nosotros por cuenta propia-**

-** no es cierto- **sai se le quedaba viendo- **ustedes se lo llevaron así que dinos- **se empezaba a desesperar naruto

-**tranquilízate naruto-** se le acerca a kabuto- **dinos en donde se encuentran ahora mismo**- voltea ver a sai

-** ellos se encuentran al este de aquí**- se empieza reír- **pero será difícil entrar a la fortaleza, pero si quieren arriesgarse háganlo-**

-** veo que esto puede ser una trampa, pero no importa tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión**- voltea a ver a sai dejando a sakura pensativa

Kabuto quiso escapar y se safa de las cuerdas atacando a naruto y a sai , en ese momento toma a sakura, amenazando que si no lo dejaban ir, la iba a matar, así que no les quedo y dejar que este se alejara, un poco y se lleva a sakura pero fue detenido, por una sombra que apareció en ese momento matándolo con un simple golpe. Los demás no sabia si era enemigo o amigo

-**veo que llegas tarde**- se dirigía a esa persona- **no puedo creerl**o – de inmediato lo reconoció así que no hizo ningún movimiento

-**lo que no puedo creer es que no protejas bien a sakura- **al escuhar eso yamato solo trago saliva- **pero veo de quien se trataba**- sale entre las sombras-** así que no hay problema esta vez**- sakura solo se le quedaba viendo- **hola chicos**- agarra a sakura de la cintura y baja del árbol.-**perdon es que tuve que pasar hacer una visita a alguien**

- **kakashi sensei, por que se tarda tanto de plano se pasa ya me lo imagino cuando se case**- al escuchar eso kakashi casi se cae desmayado cosa que a yamato le dio gracia ver a su ex capitán-

-**kakashi tenemos que hablar un momento**- se alejaron po un momento- **veo que tsunade te a pedido entrar como anbu**

- **si yamato y tambien se cual es la verdadera razon que estan aquí**- se le queda viendo a sus alumnos- **pero espero que no sea necesario llegar a eso**- así continuaron hablando por una hora, después de que estos terminaron se acercaron a sus alumnos y se dirigieron a donde estaba el escondite de oruchimaru que quedaba a un dia mas, avanzaron lo que pudieron y se detuvieron a descansar,

- **kakashi estas dormido-** no podía dormir - **no te hagas el dormido-**

-**dime**- abre los ojos- **que pasa amor**- se le queda viendo y nota que sakura tenia cara de preocupación-

-** por que estas vestido así**- lo empieza a interrogar- **además por que tanto misterio hay en esta misión que es lo que esta pasand**o

-** ummm...**- no sabia que decirle la verdad-** bueno lo que pasa es que estoy vestido así por que me lo pidió tsunade solo por eso**- sakura no esta totalmente convencida-** solo es eso. vamos a dormir**- así que de inmediato la abraza y no deja que siguiera preguntando.

- **ya es hora de partir no crees kakashi- **voltea verlo- **sai necesito que te adelantes un poco y observes que es lo que esta sucediendo ten cuidado**-

Los demás que se quedaron empezaron a planear su misión y mientras, sai observaba la guarida de orochimaru y veia que solo estaban aquellos dos, ningún otro Ninja sabia así que les informo a yamto, y ellos enseguida lo alcanzaron

- **veo que no hay nadie en la guarida solo dos personas nada mas**- se baja de su ave, que había pintado, antes

-e**ntonces entremos de inmediato** – naruto quiso correr pero de inmediato lo agarra kakashi-

- **naruto a pesar que solo hay dos no sabemos si hay trampas así que te tendrás que esperar**- no le quedo de otra y se quedo quieto

-** entiendo que solo son dos así que entraremos uno por uno y así nos juntaremos en 2 equipos y uno ira solo – **

-** entonces sakura y sai seran el primer equipo**- en ese momento sakura se sorprende ya que pensaba que iría con el- **el segundo serás tu yamato y naruto, yo se el que vaya al ultimo y entre después entendido-** de inmediato sin decir nada todos se separan y empiezan a corres por diferentes pasillo para encontrar a sasuke y a orochimaru.

- **que es lo que esta sucediendo en verdad sai**- sakura no entendía muy bien por que los Avia dividido así kakashi y sobre todo por que el entraría al ultimo-**dímelo**

- **no pasa nada fea**- le medio sonríe- **así que concéntrate en la misión** –


	11. LA VERDAD

**hola que tal otra vez de nuevo ando por aquí actualizando mi historia, les pido una gran disculpe les había comentado que lo iba a estar actualizando cada tercer dia pero no eh tenido nada de tiempo, por eso eh tomado la decisión de actualizarlo cada 8 dias espero que no haya ningun inconveniente, y sigan leyendo mi historia**

**a por cierto antes que se me olvide me habían dicho que si lo iba a vasar con los capítulos de anime , los primeros capítulos si me base en ellos pero los demás ya son por cuenta mía claro que también hay unas cosillas que estoy tomando del manga no mucho, pero lo que es mas interesante para mi si**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 11 LA VERDAD**

Así que no le quedo otra y seguir buscando a su amigo y a esa serpiente, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, el primero fue naruto y yamato

**-sasuke**- el chico rubio fue el primero en gritarle a su amigo- **por fin te hemos encontrado-** pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo cambiado y peor acaba de matar a orochimaru – **tu hiciste eso**- no podía creerlo-**vaya lo has vencido **

- **naruto**- el chico de mirada fria, se le queda viendo con sus ojos que reflejaba en ese momento odio- **has venido a pelear de nuevo conmigo-** se burlaba de su amigo**- o sigues con esa estupidez de que me consideras como un hermano**- en ese momento entra Sakura y se queda impactada- **vaya Sakura tu has venido, me imagino que el idiota de kakashi esta con ustedes-** de inmediato empieza a observar para todos lados y ve que no se encuentras

-**sasuke estas bien**- sakura se le quiere acercar pero es detenida por yamato- **que pasa capitán yamato**

-**sakura su amigo ya no es el que era antes**- de inmediato sakura lo voltea ver y efectivamente sasuke no era el-** sai no hay otra alternativa sabes lo que tienes que hacer- **sakura no entendía que era lo que tenían que hacer, y mucho menos naruto pero cual fue su sorpresa que sai saca su kunai y se dirige directamente a sasuke

– **que es lo que estas haciendo-** naruto de inmediato se pone enfrente de sasuke para que no lo atacara- **no dejare que le hagas daño a mi amigo- **naruto quiere atacar a sai pero es detenido por yamato

**-que es lo que esta pasando, que intentan hacer**- sakura quiere detener a sai pero de igual forma es detenida por alguien y de inmediato voltea a ver- **kakashi- **es lo único que dice al verlo

**sakura no interfieras en esto**- de inmediato la toma del brazo para que no escapara-

- **que es lo que sucede kakashi**- le empieza a gritar-**no puede ser**- de inmediato comprendió cual era la otra misión que tenia esos dos- **su otra misión es matarlo verdad**- kakashi se le queda viendo a sakura

**si sakura**- sakura intenta safarce, de los brazos de su novio- **la misión es llevarlo a konoha, de cualquier manera ,pero veo que no ira a la buena así que la otra opción es matarlo- **sakura se le queda viendo con odio a kakashi, pero de inmediato comprende que el tonto, de su amigo no iba a regresar nunca- **perdóname sakura por lo que voy hacer**

- **no perdóname tu ami**- de inmediato se safa de kakashi y corre a donde esta sasuke y se pone enfrente de el asiendo que sai se detenga- **no dejare que le hagan daño**

**-jajaja**- solo se burlaba –** que estupida eres, sakura crees que estos me pueden hacer daño** – en ese momento sasuke saca una espada para atacar a sakura, pero es detenido por kakashi que se interpone entre ella haciendo que este le clave, la espada atravesándole el pecho-** vaya kakashi como siempre defendiendo a esa inútil para nada**- sakura solo voltea haber como kakashi caía al suelo-**no puedo creer lo patético que eres**-

**-maldito**- de inmediato naruto reacciona, como era posible que habia atacado a su amiga y mucho menos a su sensei-** eres un idiota** – sasuke solo se reía de aquel rubio, asiendo que este se enfade y se empieza a transformar- **capitán yamato salve a kakashi y a sakura esto es entre nosotros dos**- sai de inmediato recoge a sakura, y no le quedo de otra que yamato se lleve de ahí a kakashi-

**-Kakashi**- de inmediato sakura, lo recuesta y empieza a curarlo con su chakra- **no puedo creer que sasuke haya hecho eso**

- **pues créelo fea el no es el mismo- **sai **e**mpieza a discutir con sakura-** ve lo que esta apunto, de hacer y solo ocasionaste, que hirieran a tu novio-** al escuchar eso sasuke se les queda viendo no comprendía las palabra-

**-sai no es el momento de discutir-** de inmediato calla a su alumno- **ahorita tenemos que controlar a naruto por que si no puede pasar otra cosa mas**- de inmediato empieza a formar una especie de círculo con una estrella y poniendo varios sellos-** sakura esta bien kakashi**

- **si esta bien eh curado su herida**- no sabia que hacer si llorar en ese momento, o ayudar a naruto, así que mejor tomo la opción de quedarse ahí-** kakashi ya estas bien- **se empieza a incorporar

-**yamato tienes controlado a naruto verdad**-kakashi se dirige a yamato, sin voltear a ver a sakura- **por que sabes lo que puede pasar verdad**

- **no te preocupes kakashi esta controlado su chakra**- sakura solo veía a kakashi que estaba totalmente frío con ella claro era lógico después de lo que hizo

- **kakashi**- agacha la cabeza- **perdóname**

**-ahorita no es un buen momento, para esto sakura**- le contesta de una forma tan fria- **sai** – se levanta dejando a sakura-** sabes lo que tenemos que hacer** – de inmediato saca su katana y se preparan para atacar a sasuke- **sakura no quiero que interfieras**- se dirige a ella, dejándola completamente en estado de shock

Mientras ellos se preparaban naruto empezaba a pelear con sasuke los dos eran impresionante no se detenían por ningún momento,

- **sasuke tienes que regresar, no seas idiota nosotros te queremos**- naruto, intentaba que reflexionara. Su amigo

-**jamás regresare hasta que haya matado a mi hermano**- naruto no podía creer a pesar de tanto tiempo este seguía con esa maldita idea-

Sasuke seguía peleando con naruto, como aquella vez que pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta vez fue como antes sasuke, sin ningún problema venció a naruto, al darle el ultimo golpe final kakashi interfiere, haciendo que sai recoja a naruto

-** vaya kakashi-e**mpieza a reír cínicamente- **veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre** –

-**si tambien veo que tu sigues siendo el estupido alumno que eh tenido- **empieza a atacarlo sasuke- **muchas veces te dije que la venganza era algo estupido.**

-** si me lo has dicho pero eso no me importa ahorit**a-lo veía con odio- **quiero que veas mi nuevo sahringan**-este sierra los ojos y los abre de inmediato

- **maldicion**- sabia lo que iba hacer, así que no tubo otra opción y se descubre su ojo- **crees que eres el único con un nuevo saharingan**- sakura se le queda viendo a kakashi con preocupación ya que recuerda la ultima vez lo que la paso a kakashi

Al momento de abrir sus ojos se ve como empiezan a utilizar el Mangekyō Sharingan, contrarrestando los efectos de cada uno, pero era Ovio quee kakashi al no pertenecer al clan uchija, empieza a debilitarse mas, asiendo que este de inmediato deje de utilizar esa técnica. Al ver eso sasuke intenta atacarlo, pero se detiene al ver aquella persona que estaba detrás de kakashi

- **tu**- lo señala – ah**ora si podré vengar a mi clan**- sakura voltea a ver y ve que era el otra vez.-

- **estupido hermano**- itachi se le quedaba viendo- **no has comprendido nada si no todo lo contario –** sasuke sin pensarlo utiliza su Mangekyō Sharingan-** crees que puedes con eso yo soy mas fuerte que tu a pesar de tener el sello- **así que de inmediato los dos utilizan el Mangekyō Sharingan quedando ellos solos en una dimensión-

Mientras ellos estaban en esa dimisión sakura fue a donde estaba kakashi, y le pasa un poco de su chackra haciendo que kakashi se incorpore lentamente

-** es eso por lo que te tardaste demasiado verdad kakashi**-yamato le pregunta a kakashi,- **me imagine**- sakura no entendía nada y mucho menos naruto como era posible que su sensei, había ido por itachi que era lo que pretendía con eso-** sai no bajes la guardia**

-** se que en este momento no entienden nada**- kakashi, se les queda viendo a sakura y a naruto- **se que me odiaran**,- se le queda viendo a sakura- **pero todo tiene una explicación pero ahorita no creo que se les pueda informar**

Dentro de la dimensión se encontraban sasuke y itachi el primero en pelear en ese momento fue sasuke pero fue fácilmente esquivado por su hermano,

-**eres un idiota hermano, pero veo que no regresaras a konohan de buena manera verdad- **sasuke lo seguía atacando-** así que te tendré que decir la razón por el cual mate a todo el clan**-

- **la verdadera razon**- sasuke no lo entendía- **como es posible que digas eso tu, eres un maldito asesino**

-** vaya hermanito, los mate por proteger a konoha**,-sasuke se le quedo viendo-**ellos querían , la aldea, así que tuve que hacerlo, y te deje vivo por que quería que tu futuro fuera diferente pero veo que no lo hice bien, así que aquí estoy ahora si puedes vengarme**- itachi de inmediato sale de la dimensión en donde se encontraban

-** maldito seas-** se lanza contra de el – **eres un maldito mentiros**o- itachi no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba muy debil, así que inmediatamente sasuke utiliza el chidori asiendo que itachi caiga a en ese momento dejando a todos impactados no podían creer que itachi se haya dejado vencer-

- **gracias hermanito por salvarme**- sasuke se queda parado como era posible que le diera las gracias, en ese momento kakashi se acerca a sasuke,

- **vaya sasuke una vez te dije que esa técnica, era solo para defender a tus seres queridos y no para matar**- kakashi se le acerca a sasuke,- **veo que nunca me hiciste caso y te has vengado de tu hermano, y peor a un no le creíste ninguna palabra de lo que te dijo** – sasuke se le queda viendo- **pero es verdad el te salvo , y tubo que asesinar a su clan para proteger a konohan, los únicos que lo sabían era el tercer hokague, y los ancianos, el cumplió con su misión por ser parte del grupo ANBU- **sasuke no podía creerlo –** su misión era proteger a konohan por que tu clan, quería invadir y quedarse con el poder, así que finalmente el no fue la persona que todo mundo creyó**-

-** no es cierto kakashi-** no lo creía pero dentro de el le decía que era verdad,- **itcahi- **se le acerco a su hermano mal herido- **es verdad todo eso por eso la vez que discutías, con papa era por que no querías hacer eso**- itachi se le quedo mirando- s**oy un idiota, pero no te preocupes sakura te va ayuda**r- se le queda viendo a la pelirosa asiendo que, se acerque, pero es demasiado tarde estaba agonizando-** no me dejes otra vez hermanito no me dejes te prometo que cambiare, estaremos juntos como antes lo éramos**

- **si que mi hermano es estupido**- en ese momento tose, itachi- **que no te das cuenta que no estas solo**- sasuke voltea a ver a los demás- **tienes a ellos, y creo que** – itachi sube su mano en la frente de su hermano- **creo que será en otra ocacion sasuke-** esas fueron sus ultimas palabras de aquel uchija

**-sasuke**- abrasa a su amigo para consolarlo-** regresa con nosotros por favor- **sasuke se le queda viendo, a sakura y en ese momento se da cuenta que tenia razon kakshi –**estamos aquí los que te queremos**- naruto se acerca a sasuke-

- **sasuke** – se le acerca a su amigo- **tu y yo somos iguales, por esa razon siempre te considere como a un hermano así que no seas idiota y regresa-**

- **pero no, creo poder regresar y mucho menos lo que hice**- sasuke,se le queda biendo a kakashi

- **Si quieres regresar a la aldea-**se le acerca a su exalumno-** tsunade esta de acuerdo en darte el perdón**- lo agarrad de la cabeza como lo hacia antes-** así que decides**

**pues**- le costo mucho trabajo aceptar, no era tanto por su orgullo si no por miedo a la reacción, de la gente de la aldea-** esta bien acepto regresar**-

-** me alegre mucho amigo**- naruto se le lanza a su amigo-

- **no seas idiota**- al decir eso no le queda, que darle un pequeño abraso- **pero me agrada la idea de regresar a konoha por una persona en especial- s**e le queda viendo a sakura-

**entonces vamos de regreso**-en ese momento kakashi interrumpe a su alumno idiota- **no perdamos tiempo- **si que estaba celoso

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**me párese que me quedo un poco corto el capitulo pero are todo lo posible de hacerlos mas largos.**

**Ya saben acepto criticas sugerencias de todo **


	12. EL REGRO DE SASUKE A LA ALDEA

**Que tal chicas otra vez ando por aquí actualizando mi historia como no eh tenido mucho tiempo les tengo que confesar que el capitulo esta muy cortito ya se que me van a matar pero espero les agrade un poco. **

**A por cierto este capitulo tiene algo de lemon espero les agrade un poco por que según yo ya estoy mejorando**

**Ahora si los dejo para que lean a gusto, cuídense mucho y ya saben acepto cualquier critica aclaración o felicitación **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 12 EL REGRESO DE SASUKE A LA ALDEA**

Al regresar a la aldea lo primero que fueron hacer fue a ver a tsunade y le explicaron todo lo sucedido al terminar cada uno se retiro, sakura quiso hablar con kakashi pero este desaparición en ese momento dejándola, mientras yamato y sai regresaron a seguir sus demás misiones que les quedaban pendientes, naruto y sasuke se fueron a comer y recordar aquellos tiempos, pero sasuke antes de irse con naruto quiso hablar con sakura

-** sakura**- ella lo volteo a ver- **quiero que me perdones por todo este tiempo que te eh hecho sufrir**- se le acerca a ella- **pero estoy de regreso y ahora si estoy dispuesto a ser mi vida contigo**- en ese momento sakura se le quedo viendo y lo abrazo- **que sucede que no te alegra**

-**vaya sasuke si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace dos años júralo que en e este momento seria la persona mas feliz de la vida pero-** empieza a llorar sakura-** ahora solo te quiero como mi amigo yo creo mas bien como un hermano**

-** sakura, pensé que me esperarías , pero veo que es verdad lo que me dijo naruto**- de inmediato sakura se le queda viendo-** tu amas a kakashi y veo que ahora están juntos-** sakura lo abrasa y empieza a llorar de nuevo- **al enterarme me dio tanta rabia, que lo primero se me ocurrió fue matarlo, pero me alegra que te hayas encontrado a un buen hombre-**le costo mucho trabajo reconocerlo pero era verdad, a parte de eso estimaba mucho a kakashi

-

**gracias sasuke pero**- agacha su cabeza, no quería que la viera llorar de nuevo a su amigo,- **creo que me odia en este momento –** sasuke no podia creer lo que decía su amiga- **por que desde que regresamos no, me dirigió la palabra y tiene toda la razón por poco hago que no cumplan su misión –**

-** no creo que sea tan imbecil de dejarte por eso, el comprende lo que es un equipo y nunca se le abandona a su compañero**- la abrasa- **además el te ama-** se queda viendo a un árbol- **así que no te preocupes ve y descansa**

- **gracias sasuke- **le da un beso en la mejilla- **espero que tengas razón por que no se que aria- **al decir eso partió a su casa

-** para que te escondes**- voltea a ver al árbol de nuevo- **kakashi no soy tonto como naruto**- de inmediato sale del árbol kakashi

-**es lo que veo-**se le queda viendo-**y tambien veo que estabas con ella- ** kakashi, estaba algo molesto.

- **si lo estaba **– se le quedaba viendo igual con odio a su sensei-** pero lo que importa es que serias un imbesil-** lo amenaza con un kunai- **que la dejaras por una tontería**

**-Ummm…-** se rasca su cabeza-**crees que la dejaría para nada no soy idiota como tu- **sasuke guarda su kunai**-solo quería ver que le podías hacer, pero veo que nada así que me voy-** de inmediato desaparece.

Sakura llego a su casa, no tenia ganas de nada, solo pensaba en kakashi tal vez la dejaría, por la estupidez que hizo o tal vez tenia razón sasuke, así que no le quedo otra y entro, a su cuarto y empezaba a quedarse, dormida pero de inmediato se espanta, al ver una figura de un hombre así que, sin dudarlo saca un kunai y lo lanza

-**que no te eh dicho que es peligroso**- Sakura lo reconoce, y lo abrasa con todas sus fuerzas quería ver si no era un ilusión pero no fue así-** sakura no llores sabes que no me gusta**

-**perdóname por favor- **era lo único que decía- **sigo siendo tan tonta- **kakashi la abrasa- **no me dejes por favor si a eso has venido, mejor vete**

-** Quien te dijo eso**- sakura levanta su mirada-** se que lo que histe es para proteger a un miembro de tu equipo a pesar de quien fuera-** le sonríe a su pequeña**-además seria muy idiota que te dejara, jamás pienses que lo pudiera hacer**-la besa- **además crees que le voy a dar una oportunidad a sasuke que te conquiste claro que no**

- **te amo tanto kakashi**-lo besa con tanta ternura-** gracias**

- **no me tienes que agradecer nada**- la besa de nuevo- **yo soy el que debo de agradecer por haberte encontrado**

De inmediato kakashi la besa y empieza a recostarse, quedando encima de ella.

-**no puedes espera**r – le mordía el cuello- **eres un pervertido de primera**

-**tiene mucho tiempo**- le susurra en el oido-**que no eres mi así que tendrás que aguantarme-** sakura solo reia de lo que le decía su novio

-**hay kakashi**- le da un golpe en la cabeza- **creo que no debes de leer esos libros eh**-

-**tal vez los pueda dejar por ti**- le empieza a besar el cuello- **además tengo con quien practicar todo eso**-sakura se sonroja-

-**vaya creo que me van a gustar esas lecciones-** le muerde el cuello-** así que adelante**

- **mmm claro que voy a continuar**- kakashi la empieza a besar de nuevo el cuello- **aparte te puedo enseñar mas cosas** –

Al escuhar eso sakura, lo abraza y queda encima de el, besándolo del cuello, como le estorbaba su ropa, lo primero que salio volando fue su chaleco y su camisa, después de eso fue bajando poco a poco , desabrocho su pantalón, y lo bajo hasta dejar a kakashi totalmente desnudo, su mano rozo su miembro, haciendo que kakashi gimiera un poco

-** sakura**- es lo unico que alcanza a decir el pobre hombre, estaba soprendido aquella niña inocente ya era toda una pervertida-** eso me gusta aaa**

-**que bien que te guste eso por que puedo seguir**- sakura tenia el miembro de kakashi en las manos, jugueteaba un poco con el, después de tenerlo en las manos ella fue acercando su boca y lo fue metiendo poco a poco... kakashi no aguanto demasiado y se vino en ella- **mmm veo que te agrado eso**

-** claro que si pero ahora me toca ami-** la tomo por la cintura y se puso enzima de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue besarla por el cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas, después bajo a sus senos jugando con ellos mietras su mano derecha, acariciaba su parte mas intima haciendo que sakura se doblara y gimiera , a kakashi le encantaba eso, así que no dudo mas y bajo hasta su parte y fue lamiéndola poco a poco

- **aa kakaaaashiiiiii… ya a- **sakura se había mojado demasiado, a kakashi le encanto la cara que ponía sakura y sobre todo que le pedía mas, a el no le dijeron ni dos veces así que al sentir a sakura que estaba totalmente mojada empezó a penetrarla de nuevo con delicadeza, pero después fue un poco mas rápido, cosa que ocasiono que a sakura un gran gemido y un placer que lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo por el cuello pero era tanto su placer que le muerde el cuello. A kakashi no le molesto nada de eso si no todo lo contrario le encanto así que se fue directo al cuello eh hizo lo mismo. Después de que sakura se vino kakashi termino un poco después. Kakashi se recostó a lado de sakura – **mi amor me haces tan feliz, que quiero estar así por siempre**

-** a mi tambien- **la abraza- **pero imagínate hacerlo a todas horas,**

-**kakashi**- se le queda viendo- **estamos hablando de lo mismo verdad- **se levanta para quedar ella encima- e**res un pervertido de primera**

- **yo-** con una mano acaricia un ceno de ella haciendo que salte un poco- **para nada, si no que tu me vuelves loco**-

-**hay pero que are contigo**- le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **creo que tendré que castigarte**

-**pero si yo siempre me porto bien**- pone su cara de niño bueno- **yo soy el que debo de castigarte**- la toma de la cintura y la tumba a un lado de el y ahora el era el que estaba encima, y la besa en el cuello-

-**mmmm-** se dejaba acariciar de nuevo-**me encantan esos castigos pero**- lo avienta- **tenemos que descansar a si que mañana continuaremos, a dormir-** a kakashi no le gusto mucho esa idea pero conociendo a sakura tenia que obedecer

A la maña siguiente los dos se levantaron y se metieron a bañar juntos que por cierto tardaron mas de lo habitual ya se imaginaran que habrán hecho aquellos dos, después de ese largo baño los dos desayunaron juntos y se fueron al campo numero 10

Que tal chicas espero les haya agradado un poco…


	13. UNA DESICION IMPORTANTE

Que tal chicas otra vez de nuevo estoy por aquí actualizando mi historia. Espero les guste este capitulo trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible, pero siento que me quedo corto pero bueno

antes que todo les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estén leyendo mi historia y claro gracias por sus criticas que las eh tomado muy en cuenta

ahora si les dejo que lean el siguiente capitulo…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 13 UNA DECISION MUY IMPORTANTE**

A la maña siguiente los dos se levantaron y se metieron a bañar juntos que por cierto tardaron mas de lo habitual ya se imaginaran que habrán hecho aquellos dos, después de ese largo baño los dos desayunaron juntos y se fueron al campo numero 10

- **oye sasuke que te pasa amigo**- su amigo estaba mas serio de lo normal-** es por lo de sakura**

- **la verdad si**- estaba muy triste por que ella ya no le correspondía- **y también por lo de mi hermano-** era otro cosa que lo tenia triste-**no puedo creer lo que era en realidad mi clan**

- **vaya sasuke que te puedo decir amigo de sakura, a mi me sorprendió pero ve ella es feliz**- abrazo a su amigo- **y pues lo de tu hermano es algo difícil, pero recuérdalo como un héroe, y lo de tu clan ellos habrán tenido sus razones**

-** un héroe**- se queda pensando y realmente se dio cuenta que su hermano se sacrifico-** tienes razón narut**o- se aleja de su amigo-** que fastidio que tenemos que esperar a kakakshi pensé que había cambiado-l**os dos se empezaron a reír, después de un rato sakura apareció

- **hola que tal**- los saluda como si nada- **se me hizo un poco tarde**- los dos se le quedaban viendo y le reclamaban,

-**entiendo que kakashi-sensei sea un impuntual de primera pero tu Sakura- **el rubio le gritaba a su amiga- **es el colmo con ustedes dos**

- **la verdad tiene razón naruto**- por primera vez sakura veía a sasuke sonreír-** no dejes que esas costumbres se te peguen- **al terminar de decir eso aparece nuestro Junín

**-ummm...…**- se les queda viendo a sus tres alumnos-** de que costumbres hablar sasuke**- esta vez no saludo con sus típicas excusas-

-**hay kakashi sensei**- naruto es el primero en reclamarle- **como es posible que haga que sakura llegue tarde**- sakura se le queda viendo y le da un tremendo golpe- **hay pero es la verdad-**

-** "SI" kakashi-sensei**- le empiesa a reclamar- **pense que habia cambiado en eso**-sakura empiesa a reir de sus amigos

-** ummm...?-** como siempre haciéndose el que no escucha nada- **perdón no los escuche que me decían**- ambos chicos cayeron al suelo- **ahora que les sucede**- se les queda viendo a los dos-** esta bien chicos**- los dos se levantaron-** me da gusto que de nuevo el equipo 7 se haya reunido, así que vamos a entrenar para ver como están sus habilidades**- los tres se pusieron a entrenar como los viejos tiempos pero esta vez sasuke se sorprende de las habilidades de sakura y claro de naruto

-** vaya sakura veo que has mejorado demasiado**-sakura le sonríe sasuke- **pero a un así soy mejor que ustedes dos**- se dispone a tacarla pero ella lo esquiva

-

- **vaya sakura si que eres increíble**- por primera vez en la historia naruto ataca a su amiga-** pobre si kakashi si se porta mal**- sakura no le gusto mucho ese comentario así que en u descuido de este le da un tremendo golpe a naruto haciéndolo que vuele 2 metros**-hay creo que ya no la voy hacer enojar** – kakashi voltea a ver y solo se ríe de lo que hacia su novia.

- **vaya chicos me sorprenden han mejorado mucho**- se acerca a ellos- **bueno veo que este calentamiento les ayudo**- todos se le quedan viendo- **ahora yo seré su oponente así que vamos ataque**n- a sasuke no le dijeron dos veces y fue el primero en atacarlo, después naruto y sakura – **vaya veo que por fin me atacan como equipo así que voy a necesitar esto- s**e levanta su protector haciendo visible su sharingan, cuando esta a punto de atacarlo es interrumpido por dos ninjas-** ummm...?**

- **que tal sempai **- en ese momento yamato aparece- **veo que estas ocupado-** kakashi se cubre de nuevo su sharingan-

-**hola fea como estas**- es el segundo en llegar y como siempre diciendo tonterías- **veo que este viejo por fin los esta entrenando**- de inmediato yamato voltea a ver a su alumno- **es la verdad yamato**- ahora esta vez sakura se acerca para pegarle- **oye fea no te enojes, para que tienes un novio tan flojo**

-** bueno y quien es ese idiota**-sasuke se le acerca a sai- **y por que le dices fea a sakura**,- sakura se sonroja al ver a su amigo defendiéndola-** a naruto le puedes decir gordito y a kakashi flojo, no me importa pero sakura no es fea**- kakashi se le queda viendo a sasuke un poco celoso

-**a tu eres el mocoso idiota que se fue de konoha verdad**- le sonríe haciendo que sasuke se moleste-**al que fuimos a rescatar**-sasuke de inmediato saca un kunai para lanzárselo pero es detenido por kakashi mientras a sai lo detiene yamato- **el empezó yamato-sensei**

-**hay sai pero tu como siempre metiéndote en problemas por decir la verdad- **los demás chicos se le quedan viendo a yamato algo molestos, y mas sakura -

- **sasuke por favor compórtate**- empieza a regañarlo- **y tu yamato cuantas veces te eh dicho que tu alumno no sea tan sincero**

-**pues no puedo mentir-** como siempre de irrespetuoso sai le grita a kakashi- **además tengo la razón viejo**- al decir eso sasuke se empieza a reír de su sensei

-** sai cuantas veces te eh dicho que kakashi-sempai no es viejo**- lo empieza a regañar-** esta joven no tanto como yo pero**- kakashi se le queda viendo feo a yamato- **perdón sempai**

**-esta bien yamato, además no eres tan joven solo por un año- **los que estaba presentes solo se le quedan viendo a kakashi que se defendía -** para que has venido**- se pone algo serio-

**-a si sempai lo que sucede es que tsunade nos a solicitado así que tenemos que ir**- al escuchar eso sakura se puso algo nerviosa-** así que vamos**

-** esta bien**- antes de irse se hacer a sus alumnos-** chicos tendrán que entrenar solos en lo que regreso- **los demás se le quedaron viendo- **vamos yamato**

- **si sempai**- antes de irse se le acerca a su alumno- **sai necesito que te quedes con naruto,sakura y sasuke- **el primero en reclamar fue naruto pero lo calla kakashi- **a por favor no te metas en problemas**- después de eso desapareció junto con kakakshi

-**ya vasta chicos compórtense por favor**- al irse los dos Junín empezaron a discutir- **somos un** **equipo**

-**bueno feita**- le sonríe- **pero es que tienes a unos compañeros medios raros**- sakura le propina un golpe en la cabeza-** ahora que hice**

-**jajajaja**- el chico rubio se empieza a burlar de sai- **y toda vía lo preguntas**-

- **esta bien sai voy a tratar de ser tolerante contigo**- se aleja de el-** y tu naruto compórtate o quieres que te de un golpe**- naruto de inmediato se pone serio-** y tu sasuke también**

-** pero es que este idiota es más enfadoso que naturo**- suspira- **pero este bien vamos a entrenar-**

-**yo nos soy enfadoso**- empieza a reclamarle a su amigo- **esta bien que les parece que vayamos a comer ramen ya tengo hambre,- **todos se le quedan viendo- **es que no desayune como ven- **sakura estaba a punto de pegarle pero es interrumpida

-**creo que tiene razón**- por primera vez sai les sonríe sinceramente- **yo tampoco eh desayunado**- así que no les quedo de otra eh irse a desayunar

En la oficina de la hokague

-** que bien que hayan llegado-**en ese momento yamato y kakashi entraban-**los eh mandado a llamar-**la rubia se pone sería-**por que es un asunto muy delicado,-**no sabia como decirles-**es acerca de los orígenes de naruto -**yamato y kakashi se quedaron sorprendidos

- **disculpe tsunade-sama, como esta de los orígenes de naruto-**no entendía muy bien acaso sabían quien era el padre de este-** no entiendo muy bien**

-** Voy hacer muy breve con esto, ya hemos confirmado las sospechas de quien es su padre-**yamato se sorprende un que kakashi solo escuchaba-**su padre es el cuarto hokague-** ahora si todos se sorprendieron

-** no se muy bien la historia de el pero- ** yamato no lo podía creer-** como eso es posible tsunade-sama que el sea su verdadero padre,**-

**-** **entonces si eran verdad todas mis sospechas- **en ese momento el peligris empezó a recordar cuando vio por primera vez a naruto, se impacto al ver que tenia una similitud con su sensei-**ahora entiendo por que el puede utilizar la técnica del rasingan.-**se queda un poco serio-**y quien lo confirmo-** cuando estaba a punto de decirle es interrumpida por un hombre que estaba justo en la venta

-**fui yo kakashi-** se acerca a donde estaba tsunade-**el que confirmo tu sospecha-**kakashi no lo podía creer,

-**pero como lo sabes tu jiraiya**- se le queda viendo a yamato- **quien te lo dijo- **kakashi no podía creerlo-** es verdad todo est**o

-** nadie me lo dijo kakashi**,- tsunade se le queda viendo-** antes de morir el hokague tubo un hijo-**aquel viejo se queda callado por un momento- **por eso desde que conocí a naruto inmediatamente lo reconocí, como tu lo hiciste pero claro que para ti era una sospecha, para mi fue mas fácil por que yondamain me pidió que fuera su padrino y que lo protegiera siempre**- agacha la cabeza-** por eso siempre estoy al pendiente de el. **

-**vaya jiraiya ahora comprendo por que el puede dominar con facilidad esa técnica**- yamato comprendió la similitud**- y que piensan hacer**

**-**

**- lo primero es en decirle la verdad-** se queda callada tsunade**- lo segundo es entrenarlo, para que sea un hokague-** los presentes se quedaron, sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron eso.

**- es una buena idea eso tsunade-sama, todos sabemos que el seria -** después de tanto tiempo, por fin kakashi, reconoce el esfuerzo de naruto- **un buen hokague-**

-**si kakashi**- aquel viejo, interrumpe al Junín**-por eso los hemos mandado a llamar, por que necesito llevarme a naruto, y entrenarlo**.

-**por eso tu kakashi, erres el indicado para hablar con el-** la chica rubia se le acerca- **tu sabrás en que momento se lo dices.**

**- entiendo hokague, si no necesitan nada me retiro**- en ese momento, kakashi se retira de ahí-

En el campo diez

Después haber desayunado regresaron al campo como si nada, sasuke fue el primero en retar a sai, según por que quería ver si era contrincante para el, mientras tanto naruto se sentó para reposar toda esa comida. Sakura solo estaba al pendiente por si esos dos se llegaran a matar

- **vaya veo que ya se están llevando mejor**- aparece aquel peligris en una rama del árbol**- verdad yamato**

-** si es lo que veo sempai**- observa como luchaban su alumno-**pero no crees que será mejor separarlos**- estaba un poco preocupado por su alumno que fuera hacer alguna tontería

**-mmm...**- se rasca la cabeza- **no déjalos un rato mas, si vemos algo raro interferimos-** le da un golpe en la espalda a yamato- **vaya también veo que naruto esta descansando-** en ese momento baja de la rama del árbol quedando enfrente de naruto-

- **kakashi**- se acerca a su novio y solo se le queda viendo- **ahorita lo despierto a este flojo- es**taba a punto de darle un tremendo golpe pero es interrumpida

- **no te preocupes sakura**- se le queda viendo a su chica- **déjalo descansar**- a sakura le sorprendió mucho la actitud de kakashi y mas como lo miraba- **que sucede yamato**

-** creo que ahora si los tenemos que separar**- kakashi voltea y ve como su alumno iba a utilizar una técnica peligrosa- **Ey sai espera**-lo toma del la camisa

- **que sucede yamato,si solo estamos entrenando**- le sonríe a su sensei- **es solo eso**

- **sasuke**-el peligris lo toma de la chamarra- **cuando va hacer el día que te sientas superior a todos**- suspira- **también te eh dicho que no utilices técnicas en contra de tus amigos-**

- **pero es que kakashi**- se le queda viendo- **solo es un pequeño entrenamiento como dice aquel con cara de idiota**

- **ummm...**- lo suelta- **veo que ustedes dos quieren un entrenamiento verdad- **se le queda viendo a yamato**- como vez yamato **

**-me parece buena idea sempai- **suelta a su alumno**- entonces ustedes dos serán nuestros contrincantes entendido- **a los dos no se les dijo ni dos veces así que empezaron atacar a su sensei cada uno por separado, pero era difícil

- **oye sai**- se le acerca- **que te parece que actuemos como equipo-** en ese momento empezó hablar con sai y de una idea que tenía-** como vez**

- **me parece perfecto eso así que vamos**- los dos empezaron a tacar de nuevo pero esta vez los dos combinaron sus ataques, por poco les funciono pero a yamato y a kakashi no les quedo de otra que usar una de sus dos técnicas juntos. Yamato encerró en una jaula a sai , mientras kakashi amarro de un árbol a sasuke

-** vaya chicos me sorprenden ustedes dos trabajan muy bien como equipo- **se le acerca a su alumno que estaba amarrado-** me gusta eso así que espero que sigan así-**sasuke solo bajo la cabeza

**-espero que esto sea un buen escarmiento para ustedes dos**- en ese momento saco su lámpara y se alumbro su cara, para darles un poco de miedo, cosa que resulto-**por que para la otra tendrás un tremendo castigo**-a los dos no les quedo de otra que aceptar se uno al otro- **bueno kakashi entonces esto es por hoy así que me retiro con mi alumno mañana nos vemos temprano**- desaparece en ese momento

- **que sucede**- por fin el rubio se acaba de despertar después de tanto alboroto- **por que sasuke esta amarrado en ese árbol que me perdí-** sakura le da un golpe-** hay por que me pegas**

-** te quedas te dormido tonto**- le iba a dar otro golpe pero la interrumpe kakashi- **pero en fin que puedo esperar de ti**

- **que bien que hayas despertado**- kakashi se le queda viendo, y recuerda en ese momento las palabras de jiraiya-**chicos ya es todo por hoy, a sakura desamarra a sasuke para que se vayan a su cas**a- sakura no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba y sobre todo por que kakashi estaba preocupado,- **naruto necesito que vayas a este bar**- le da la dirección

-¿**que? Kakashi sensei**- nota que ese bar no era común, si no que era un burdel- **pero usted es un pervertido por que me quiere mandar ahí-**

- **narutooo**- se le acerca para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **no soy ningún pervertido, si no que ahí podrás encontrar a jiraiya el quiere verte-**

**-** **vay**a- salta de emoción- **por fin el ero-Senin podrá seguir entrenando-e**n ese momento desaparece

- **kakashi**-la pelirosa se le acerca a su novio- **ya desamarre a sasuke ya nos vamos**-kakashi voltea ver a sasuke advirtiéndole que no se hacer mas a sakura-** no seas celoso ya me voy- **los dos se retiran, Kakashi nada conforme invoca a uno de sus perros

**-que tal kakashi que necesitas-** aparece como si nada aquel perro que en cierta manera se parecia a kakashi de despreocupado.

- **necesito que sigas a sakura y a sasuke-** el perro no entendia el por que- s**i vez que ese mocoso se le acerca mas de la cuenta, lo atacas entendido**

- **Umm?- l**e gruñe un poco a kakashi, Como era posible que lo había hecho que apareciera por eso- **esta bien kakashi pero me debes una**

-**si pakum te recompensare con un hueso grande**- después de decirle eso pakum se va de ahí

Sakura y sasuke se fueron caminando como si nada iban platicando como nunca lo habían hecho. Llegaron hasta la casa de sakura y se despidieron pero como lo suponía kakashi sasuke se le acerco mas de la cuenta a sakura, pero es interrumpido por aquel perro

-**pakum que haces aquí**- por un momento se espanto pensaba que le había pasado algo a kakashi- **que paso**

-** nada pequeña solo me mando kakashi para cuidarla**- mira a donde estaba sasuke y le gruñe- y **tu muchacho ya puedes retirarte**- sasuke quería matar al perro pero mejor se fue- **bueno sakura ya me voy veo que estas a salvo**- desaparece dejando a sakura

A sakura le dio mucha gracia lo que había hecho a kakashi, pero le molesto un poco lo que había hecho, como era posible que hubiera mandado a uno de sus perros para que la cuidara, no le quedo de otra que subir a su cuarto y recostarse un poco pero antes de eso ceno.

- **vaya kakashi**- esta vez no había podido espantar- **por fin llegaste**- estaba un poco molesta- **te pasas, como es posible que hayas mandado a pakum para que me cuidara-**

- **Umm…**- no sabia que decirle- **veo que ahora no te sorprendí**- se le acerca y le da un beso- **lo mande por que sabia que sasuke no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas contigo**- se le acerca al odio- **sabes que soy un poquito celoso**

-**un poquito**- lo abraza- pero **esta bien me gusta mucho eso de **ti-kakashi la acerca mas a su cuerpo y empieza a besarla del cuello- **hay pero que niño tan desesperado, como siempre- **

- **sabes que me vuelves loco**- la empieza a besar por todos lados-**no puedo hacer nada**

-**hay si loquito**- le da un golpe en la cabeza- **pero quisiera que esta vez solo durmamos te parece, es que no me eh sentido muy bien que digamos**- kakashi se le queda viendo, y decidió acostarse con ella, aparte de eso no tenia muchas ganas- **amor que es lo que sucede te veo desde hace un rato muy preocupado**

-** no estoy preocupado**- por mas que disimulaba por ratos se queda pensativo, haciendo que sakura hablara sola.

- **kakashi te estoy hablando**- le da un golpe en el estomago**- que sucede-**

-**perdóname mi amor es que**- se queda callado, no podía decirle pero pensándolo bien tal vez ella lo podía ayudar con naruto- **lo que te voy a decir es un asunto muy delicado, **sakura se espanto un poco al ver la cara de kakashi-**es acerca de naruto**

- ¿**de naruto? que sucede dime-**se levanta de inmediato de la cama y se sienta-**que paso**

-**sakura**- el Junín no sabia como explicarle- **después de tantas, investigaciones, sabemos quien es el padre de naruto**- sakura se quedo, sorprendida.- **fue el cuarto hokague**

-**no puedo, creerlo, kakas**hi,- en ese momento abraza a su novio-** me da gusto por naruto, y cuando piensan decirle**

**-aun no lo se sakura, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar**- se le queda viendo a sakura-** pero es no es todo, jiraiya, regreso para llevárselo a entrenar**- sakura al escuchar eso se quedo muy triste-** se que es muy difícil, para ti, pero es por su bien-** la toma de la mano- **tsunade a decidido que naruto sea el próximo hokague.**

**-Es en serio eso kakashi-** estaba muy feliz por su amigo y mas aun que por fin s se aria el sueño realidad de naruto- **pero por que piensas que va a reaccionar mal por saber quien es su padre**- eso no entendía muy bien la chica

-**Tu sabes su historia sakura**- se queda callado por un momento- **que todos los de la aldea lo despreciaban y tenemos miedo que pueda suceder.**

**-no sean tontos**- le da un golpe en la cabeza –** naruto seria incapaz de hacer nada ve a pesar de todo el siempre a defendido la aldea sin importar arriesgar su vida-** le sonríe-** lo conocemos bien así que nunca dudes de el mi amor.**

**-Vaya sakura**- el Junín se queda muy pensativo _"que tonto soy ella tiene razón"-_** tienes razón entonces debería de ir mañana a decirle verdad.**- tenia razón su niña naruto seria incapaz de hacer alguna tontería y menos hacerle daño a sus amigos

-**Ya vez tontito**- se acerca al Junín y le da un beso**- ahora si vamos a dormir por que tengo mucho sueño.**

A nuestro peligris no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso a su niña, pero antes de acostarse el pobre hombre tubo que darse una ducha con agua fría, cosa que a sakura le dio mucha gracia como era de suponerse era muy pervertido, pero no le importaba por que le encantaba que la hiciera suya cuando se podía iba pasando la noche sakura despertó para ir directamente al baño, ya tenia varios días así primero esos mareos que no les dio mucha importancia tal vez podía ser de tanto cansancio pero después ya no eran mareos ya eran nauseas, pero no le dio mucha importancia tal vez tenia algo de infección estomacal.

-**Estas bien sakura-** kakashi estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su niña- **vamos al hospital para que te revisen**

**-No te preocupes estoy bi**…- no alcanzo a decir nada de nuevo fue directo al baño-** no te rías de mi**- como era posible que kakashi le daba mucha gracia verla Haci.

**-No me estoy riendo de ti si no que es muy gracioso verte de esa manera**- se callo por un momento al ver que su niña estaba enojada-** ven vamos a regresar a dormir mañana iremos a ver a tsunade**- la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo cargando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y ya saben pueden dejarme comentarios de todo tipo

Cuídense


	14. NO PUEDE SER

Que tal chicas otra vez de nuevo estoy por aquí actualizando mi historia. Espero les guste este capitulo trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible, pero siento que me quedo corto pero bueno

Antes que todo les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estén leyendo mi historia y claro gracias por sus críticas que las eh tomado muy en cuenta

Ahora si les dejo que lean el siguiente capitulo…

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 14 NO PUEDE SER**

Paso toda la noche, pero sakura no durmió toda la noche se sentía algo mal, y bueno no se diga kakashi. Pero antes de ir al hospital tenían antes que arreglar un asunto muy importante

-**Sakura no seas necia vamos primero al hospital**- el peliplateado discutía con aquella niña que era algo necia abecés- **lo de naruto puede esperar**

**-No kakashi eso no puede esperar el tiene que saber OK**- al peliplateado no le quedo de otra que seguir a su novia que aveces si le daba un poco de miedo verla enojada- **estoy bien solo me tropecé-** Sakura esta a punto de caer por lo mareada que estaba pero gracias a que tenia un novio con buenos reflejos.

Al llegar al campo numero 10 estaban todos reunidos hasta el pervertido de jiraiya, que como siempre estaba tratando de espiar a mujeres según para tener inspiración para su nuevo libro

-**Hola kakashi sensei Sakura**- como siempre aquel rubio con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- **que es lo que sucede vamos ir alguna otra misión, y sasuke por que no esta aquí y por que ero-Senin esta aquí**- se tira al suelo hacer sus clásicos berrinches

-**Hay ¡NARUTOO! siempre con tus idioteces**- igual como siempre sakura le daba un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a nuestro Ninja numero uno- **discúlpelo jiraiya.**

**-No te preocupes Sakura ya se como es este mocoso de idiota**- le sonríe muy picadamente, pero la sonrisa le cambio al ver cierto Junín enojado- **que tal kakashi**- le saluda como si nada

-**Hola**- lo saluda algo molesto como era posible que ese viejo mirara de tal forma a su niña querida- **sakura levanta a naruto por favor.**

**-Que sucede kakashi sensei que se traen usted y el viejo este- **por mas que sakura se tranquilizará no podía la sacaba de sus casillas- **hay sakura si me dolió**

**-Ya chicos por favor- **el Junín ya esta un poco enfadado bueno mas bien preocupado al ver que sakura se veía mal y quería salir de ahí para llevarla al hospital- **te hemos citado aquí naruto para decirte dos cosas muy importantes así que quiero que te comportes entendido**

**-Esta bien kakashi sensei- **se quedo callado por un minuto- **pero después podemos ir a comer ramen es que no desayune- **esta vez kakashi fue el que le dio un pequeño coscorrón para que se callara- **kakashi sensei si que le afecto vivir con**- se tubo que callar al ver una mirada asesina de parte de su amiga

-**Veo que ya podemos hablar mejor-** pues si como no al pobre de naruto lo tuvieron que amenazar con un kunai para que se callara-** se que esto que te voy a decir es algo que puede cambiar tu vida naruto**- se queda callado por un momento-** hemos descubierto quienes fueron tus padres**- naruto no podía creer tenia padres de la emoción saltaba como un niño chiquito, no les quedo de otra a los presentes que tranquilizarse para no matar al rubio-** tu madre se llamaba** **Kushina Uzumaki y tu padre fue- **es interrumpido por nuestro querido chico

-**Vaya kakashi sensei y donde esta mi madre quiero verla**- sakura quería darle un tremendo golpe pero se aguanto por que sabia que ella había muerto-** dígame**- no sabían como decirle pero gracias a que jiraiya esta ahí presente

**-Naruto**- no sabia como decirle-** tu madre esta muerta**- por mas que quiso decirle sin que le doliera no fue posible por primera vez naruto se puso serio.

-**Y bueno y mi padre** - estaba a punto de llorar pero gracias a sakura que lo abrazo- **que fue de el.**

**-Naruto tu padre fue mi sensei-** sakura no sabia que hacer si abrazar a su novio o a su amigo-** yondaime- **se queda por un momento callado quería ver la reacción de naruto

-**Enserio kakashi sensei fue el cuarto hokague- **vaya todos esperaron a que naruto se pusiera Trieste pero fue todo lo contrario- **vaya**- no podía decir nada de lo alegre que estaba.

-**Si naruto el fue tu padre**- jiraiya esta algo sorprendido al ver a naruto- **ahora que lo sabes tienes que saber que tu tienes el derecho de ser hokague**

**-EEE- **salaba de emoción naruto por fin su sueño era realidad**- entonces voy hacer hokague **

**-Si naruto vas hacer hokague- a** sakura le daba mucha gracia ver a su amigo- **por eso jiraiya te va a entrenar**

**-Enserio**- por primera vez naruto era feliz- **no puedo creerlo Sakura ve mi sueño esta hecho realidad así podré casarme con hinata**- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por fin naruto decía algo coherente- **todo por eso hoy invito a todos a comer ramen vamos**

**-Hay naruto no se por que no me sorprende eso**- el pelilateado solo le daba risa al ver a su alumno se comportaba así, pero esas risas se callaron al ver como la pelirosa al momento de levantarse se desmaya- **sakura despierta.**

**-Kakashi sensei que le sucede a mi amiga**- gracias a que naruto esta a un lado de su amiga no cayo al suelo- **vamos a llevarla al hospital esta muy pálida**

**-Haber naruto tranquilízate-** la toma de la cintura y sin decir nada desaparece de ahí, dejando a naruto preocupado gracias a que jiraiya estaba ahí para tranquilizarlo-** tsunade que bueno que esta aquí-** por suerte que la hokague se encontraba en el hospital.

-**Que paso kakashi**- lo primero al ver a sakura se le queda viendo al Junín- **que le has hecho a mi niña**- se le acerca para golpearlo, pero se detiene al ver que sakura no reacciona-** te has salvado pero ahorita regreso**- de inmediato llevaron una camilla y se fue junto con shizune al piso de urgencias

Pasaron 2hrs y kakashi no sabia que era lo que pasaba estaba muy nervioso y como no el amor de su vida no quería perderlo, pero también ya estaba enfadado de los gritos que le daba naruto y sasuke. Pero tenia que tranquilizarte no podía perder la cabeza.

-**Kakashi-** cuando esta a punto de perder el control y golpear aquel rubio sale la hokague- **necesito que entres conmigo**- kakashi trago saliva y no quiso imaginarse lo peor.

Al entrar a donde estaba sakura lo primero que hizo fue abrasarla**- mi amor**- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- **que sucede tsunade**- se esperaba lo peor

Como siempre aquella malvada mujer lo hacia sufrir-**muchas felicidades**- se empieza a reír junto con sakura que ya estaba despierta.

-**No entiendo tsunade-** se les queda viendo a las dos mujeres que estaban ahí- **si no es mi cumpleaños**- se rasca la cabeza.

-**Ya lo sabemos mi amor que no es tu cumpleaños-** no podía contener las risa al ver como kakashi era un niño grande aveces- **deberías de sentarte esto que te voy a decir te va a caer de sorpresa-** sin pensarlo kakashi se sienta en la cama- **es que vas a hacer PAPA.**

**-¿Qué?**- se levanta de la cama y se le queda viendo a la hokague- **papa yo-** no podía creerlo tal vez aquella mujer rubia lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-**Si kakashi Hatake vas hacer papa- **se reía del pobre hombre- **hay mi niña no puedo creerlo que a veces el Ninja genio sea tan tonto**- sakura solo se le quedo viendo a tsunade.

-**PAPA-** el pobre Junín no podía creerlo-** papa yo**- era lo único que decía- **enserio no se abra equivocado**

**-No amor no se ha equivocado vas hacer PAPA-** en ese momento el pobre de kakashi cae el suelo- **amor estas bien-** sakura no podía creerlo el Junín mas fuerte eh inteligente había caído como mosca al escuchar eso.

-**Hay pero este no aguanta nada-** tsunade se reía junto con su niña- **shizune has que lo pongan en un cuarto.**

Dos horas después kakashi empieza a despertar, algo aturdido estaba y por supuesto no sabia por que le dolía la cabeza, después de 2 minutos de estar como tonto recordó por que estaba ahí, quiso levantarse pero por alguna razón se mareo.

-**Amor estas bien-** se le acerca aquella pelirosa, estaba algo preocupada por como reaccionaria el, "_de seguro me va a botar_" tenia algo de miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar- **perdóname kakashi, se que no estaba esto en nuestros planeas, a parte llevamos muy poco como novios**- como siempre esas lagrimas le salían en ese preciso momento que quería ser fuerte- **no te preocupes si me dejas pero… yo quiero**- kakashi se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura.

**-¿Sakura?-** kakashi estaba totalmente _serio "me va a dejar_"-** como es posible que me pidas perdón**- se queda callado por un momento-** se que llevamos muy poco tiempo de novios y que no habíamos planeado esto pero- **sakura estaba totalmente pálida-** me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra-** el peliplateado la abraza en ese momento.

-**Kakashi…**-estaba totalmente sorprendida- **enserio**- no podía hablar la pobre chica-** no quiero que estés conmigo por obligación.**

**-No seas tontit**a-_ "claro que esto es muy pronto pero soy feliz papa yo"- _**jamás estaría por obligación por ti**- l toma de la cintura y la acerca-** te amo sakura- **cuando estaba a punto de besarla entra sin tocar a la puerta cierto rubio

-**¡Sakura!**- se le lanza para abrazarla- **estas bien no tienes nada amiga, -** esta totalmente preocupado- **es algo serio verdad**- sakura esta a punto de golpearlo pero la detienen.

-**¡Naruto!**- el Junín se le acerca aquel rubio y se lo aleja de su pelirosa- **desde hoy no quiero que hagas enojar a sakura entendido- **el rubio no entendía la actitud de su sensei.

-**Kakashi sensei pero yo no la hago enojar- **si que ese niño era demasiado despistado bueno mas bien tonto a veces**- no tengo la culpa que sea enojona.**

**- Haber naruto como te lo puedo explicar para que me entiendas mejor**- se rasca la cabeza y lo mira- **mira no quiero que la hagas enojar por que no quiero que a ella le pase nada y mucho menos a mi hijo entendido naruto.**

Después de un rato de estar meditando el pobre rubio que por cierto no entendía muy bien- **va hacer PAPA kakashi sensei**- en ese momento los que estaba presentes solo se le formo un gotita en la cabeza, a excepción de aquel moreno que iba entrando, el cual callo desmayado**- sasuke que te pasa**- se le acerca a su amigo y lo empieza a mover para que reaccionara.

-**Creo que no le cayo muy bien la idea verdad kakashi**- la pelirosa se le queda viendo a su Junín.

-**Creo que no**- se le queda viendo a su alumno- **pero no importa**- como siempre de indiferente-** lo importante es que estés bien tu y mi hijo**- se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza y le acaricia su estomago-**Deberíamos de irnos a casa- **en eso la carga con cuidado para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo- **a naruto llévate a sasuke de aquí que se ve mal- **en ese momento desaparece dejando a sus dos alumnos.

Estando en casa del Junín se lleva a su recamara a su pequeña que se había quedado dormida y la recuesta en su cama y la tapa con una pequeña manta, después de eso sale de la habitación para leer un poco pero por primera vez no podía ya que estaba muy pensativo en ese momento _"yo papa, no puedo creerlo jamás me imagine que yo algún Día tuviera un hijo y mas con el amor de mi vida, que cosas tiene la vida, antes decía que jamás me iba a enamorar y mucho menos tener hijos que por cierto no me gustan, pero eso no importa lo importante es que desde hoy tengo por fin, una familia después de tanto tiempo estar solo" ._

-**Kakashi**- sakura había despertado y al notar que no estaba el se levanto de la cama y fue a la sala- **estas bien**- estaba algo preocupada al notar que el estaba muy pensativo.

**-Sakura-** en ese momento reacciona al ver aquella personita que lo asía tan feliz- **no deberías de estar levantada tienes que descansar- **le sonríe- **ven vamos**- se levanta del sillón y se la lleva de nuevo a su recamara y la recuesta junto a el.

-**Que te pasa kakashi-** por mas que quiso disimular el Junín su preocupación no lo pudo- **estas muy serio, que sucede dime-** estaba algo nerviosa.

-**Ummm....**.- el solo la miraba- **lo que pasa es que estaba pensando- s**e queda callado por un momento- **es que mi casa es algo pequeña no crees**- sakura se le queda mirando- **ahora que vamos hacer tres necesitamos mas espacio-** la abraza y le da un pequeño beso en el cuello- **además tu y yo necesitamos mas intimidad no crees**- esta vez le da un pequeña mordida en su cuello.

-**Hay kakashi- **le da un golpe en la cabeza- **de verdad eres un pervertido, pero me gusta que seas así- **de igual manera le regresa una pequeña mordida- **pero tengo que informarte que tendrás que esperar 8 meses así que las duchas frías te vas a costumbrar**- en ese momento se ríe de el al verle su cara de preocupación.

-**¿Qué?**- si que esta preocupada bueno mas bien angustiado- **eres una malvada como es posible eso**- se le queda viendo como niño castigado- **esta bien me acostumbrare pero…-** la abraza- **hay otras maneras.**

**¿Qué? Es lo que dices kakashi**- esta vez a la que le cambio a la cara a sakura- **jamás te permitiría que hicieras eso.**

**-Jajaja**- el solo se reía de su pequeña**- claro que seria incapaz de hacer eso solo quería que vieras como me siento en este momento**- le da un pequeño golpe sakura en la cabeza- **hay eso me dolió.**

**-A pues si eso te dolió imagínate lo que te espera si te atreves ir a buscar a otras mujeres**- solo se vio la cara de kakashi con miedo**- jajajaja**- solo se reía ella de el- **sabes tendré que castigarte por hoy**- sin que el Junín reaccionara se pone enzima de el y lo empieza a besar y darle peques mordidas en el cuello, ella sabia que le encantaba eso.

-**Como me gusta que me castigues**- la toma de la cintura y la tumba en la cama pero esta vez con cuidado se enzima en ella**- me tendré que acostumbrar.**

Paso dos meses después de la gran noticia que por cierto toda la aldea se había enterado por cierta rubia que era algo chismosa. Sakura iba a los entrenamientos, a pesar que el peligris le había dicho que descansara pero como era ella decidió que entrenara claro que los entrenamientos eran distintos a los de naruto y sasuke, claro que no iba a permitir que le fueran a dar un mal golpe y la lastimaran, y pobre de aquel que lo hiciera por que sabían que no importaba quien fuera los mataría.

A kakashi ya no le daban misiones peligrosas por que la hokague no quería que su niña se quedara viuda tan joven y mucho menos su nieto que no quería que creciera sin padre.

-**Mi niña querida como estas**- ese DIA tenía chequeo sakura-** y kakashi donde esta-** noto que iba sola esta vez.

-**No se enoje tsunade lo que sucede que naruto y sasuke lo retaron**- se reía- **así que deje que aceptara en lo que yo venia con usted.**

**-Esta bien sakura así podremos estar a solas para que platiquemos**- le sonríe a su exalumna- **acerca de tus horarios en el hospital por que no quiero que te vayas a enfermar-** sabia que era una gran Ninja medico y podía controlar bien chakra pero no quería que un Día de estos le fuera a pasar algo, ya estando en su oficina se le queda viendo algo misteriosa**- a por cierto como sigue kakashi con sus síntomas.**

**-Mucho mejor tsunade**- se empiezan a reír las dos al recordar que esos tres meses habían sido difíciles para kakashi- **solo tiene algo de antojos**.- las dos se quedaron muy pensativas y mas sakura al recordar aquel DIA, que por cierto fue algo vergonzoso para cierto Junín.

--------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------

-**Que tal sempa**i- ese Día era normal- **a por cierto muchas felicidades**- con mucho respeto saludaba-** me da mucho gusto**

**-Muchas gracias yamato- **le sonríe como si nada- **por cierto a donde esta el odioso de tu alumno**- no hubiera preguntado

**-Que tal viejo**- le sonríe haciendo que yamato se le quedara viendo-** a por cierto donde esta la fea**- por mas que quiso yamato controlar a kakashi no lo logro-** hay pero este ya se parece a ella.**

**-Sai por favor no digas nada por favor- l**e suplicaba a su alumno que no fuera tan sincero- te **vez mejor callado**- esta vez le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-** sempai a donde va- **en ese momento se ve como kakashi sale corriendo de ahí**-ahora que le sucede**

**-Hay sensei que no ve**- se empieza a reír de aquel Ninja genio- **que fue a volver el estomago.**

Que por cierto ese DIA visito todos los baños de la aldea, y más sasuke y naruto, tuvieron que aguantar todo eso.

-**Sasuke-** el rubio se le acerca su amigo- **creo que deberíamos de parar por hoy mira ve como esta kakashi sensei- **estaba muy preocupado por su verlo que se agarraba de aquel árbol, para no azotar en el suelo

**C**omo siempre de testarudo, quería seguir peleando - ** tienes razón- **no les quedo de otra que ayudar a que no se cayera, de lo mareado que estaba su sensei.

---------------------------Fin del flash back---------------------------------

Después de haberse quedado callada, tsunade es la primera en hablar- **hay mi niña-** le sonríe, cosa que a sakura le dio un poco de miedo por que sabia que esa sonrisita significaba algo- **como me hubiera gustado estar ahí y verle la cara a kakashi- **se empieza a reír

-**Hay tsunade-sensei que mala es pobre sito-** Sakura miraba a su ex sensei lo divertida que estaba-** pero la verdad se veía chistoso corriendo al baño y pararse en cualquier lugar de los mareos que le venían**- por mas que pudo se empezó a reír.

Después de esa gran charla que tubo con tsunade y de haberse reído de su peligris decidió ir a casa para descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto en el campo 10 estaban tres personas peleando como niños chiquitos, a sasuke y a naruto se les entendía que toda vía Esteban jóvenes para hacer toda clase de tonterías pero a kakashi ya a sus casi 29 años era imposible que se comportara así.

-**Kakashi sensei ya ríndase**- aquel rubio como siempre con su sonrisa tipo Colgate- ¿**si o no'**

**-No- **si que el peligris era muy orgullo de aceptar que sus alumnos le pudieran ganar-** me subestiman-** Sasuke lo veía.

Los dos jóvenes atacaron a su sensei al mismo tiempo naruto con su famoso rasingan y sasuke con su chidori, había acorralado a kakashi _"ya le ganamos" p_ensaba el rubio pero se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida era una trampa del peligris y claro que naruto fue el primero en caer

-**No se vale eso**- el pobre chico rubio estaba colgando de un árbol como cuando era pequeño-** kakashi sensei.**

**Jajaja-** el peligris solo se reía de su alumno hiperactivo- s**iempre tienes que estar atento a todo naruto**.

El peligris se distrajo por un momento cosa que sasuke aprovecho eso y lo ataco por la espalda pero como siempre kakashi siempre tenia un as bajo la manga.

-**Les dije que no me subestimaran**- a los dos chicos los tenia colgados de una rama-** creo que yo gane la apuesta- **se les queda viendo-** entonces mañana nos vemos para que paguen-** sin darles oportunidad de reclamarle el se esfumo de ahí

Mientras tato Sakura estaba recostando viendo una película súper romántica, (ya se imaginaran una de aquellas donde son dos parejas de enamorados y les impiden que se casen) a un lado de ella se encontraba una caja de clínex y del otro lado un plato lleno de palomas junto con unas barras de chocolate.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo la película, que por cierto estaba llorando, (ya saben como es eso de las hormonas cuando estas embarazada), no se dio cuanta que su peligris Abia entrado, y solo la observaba como estaba

**-Sakura**- estaba algo preocupado al verla así pero no tardo en entender que era lo que pasaba – **que pasa**

**Kakashi**- la chica se levanto de la cama para abrazarlo-** es... que... **– no poda hablar bien- **mira ve esta muy triste- **empieza a llorar de nuevo-** esta película- **kakashi solo la veía cosa que le da un poco de risa- de que te ríes.

**-Sakura es solo una película-** su pequeña se aleja de el y se le queda viendo- **es solo eso**- se queda callado por un momento y la observa**- amor ya no deberías de comer tanto chocolate, vas a engordar mucho**- no hubiera dicho eso y menos aquella pelirosa que por cierto era muy peligrosa normalmente pero por su situación era toda una asesina.

-**Que intentas decir ¿que estoy gorda o que?- **se le acerca poco a poco cosa que al peligris le dio miedo_ "creo que no le hubiera dicho eso__**"**_**- no me entiendes**- al principio el genio de konoha pensó que esta era su fin y que cosas de la vida morir por una mujer en ese estado, así que no le quedo de otra que cerrar su ojo para no ver aquel golpe.

Después de un minuto al no sentir aquel golpe abrió su ajo- **Sakura**- no entendía, su pequeña estaba en la cama llorando como una niña pequeña, cosa que se alegro al verla así ya que no tenia intenciones de golpearlo, pero se dio cuenta que la había regado, así que no le quedo de otra que ir a su lado y abrazarla.

Sakura solo se le quedo viendo- **eres el peor de todos**- se aleja un poco de el- **¿Por qué no tienes una pizca de romanticismo?-** creo que al Junín le hubiera gustado mas un golpe de aquella chica que lo que le Abi dicho- **pero que puedo esperar de ti.**

**-Es que yo…-** por primera vez en su vida no podía pensar y mucho menos decirle alguna excusa, se quedo callado por un momento hasta que por fin hablo-** perdóname pequeña, se que soy muy tonto-** Sakura lo voltea a ver y le da razón- **es que se me hace algo complicado entender a las mujeres- **se rasca su cabeza**- y mas embarazadas**- Sakura se le queda viendo y empieza a reírse de el-**¿por que te ríes de mi?**

**-Es que a veces eres muy tonto-** le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **perdóname se que es muy difícil para ti todo esto-** lo abraza- **no quiero que me entiendas si no que me escuches y me abrases.**

**-Mi amor**- no le dio oportunidad a que dijera algo y la beso con mucha ternura, se fue recostando junto con ella, claro que con mucho cuidado por que no quería lastimarla**- tendré que hacer algunos cambios**- la empieza a besar de nuevo.

**-Kakashi**- el estaba tan entretenido besando su cuello que no le hacia acaso- **te estoy hablando-** no le quedo de otra que apartarlo de el asiéndolo volar de la cama.

-**Hay- **"_si que es muy peligrosa hacerla enfadar y mas así_"- **que pasa Sakura te sientes** mal- no le quedo de otra que levantarse de inmediato.

-**No kakashi es que quiero que sientas**- le toma su mano y la lleva a su vientre-** sientes como se mueve.**

**Si- **estaba totalmente sorprendido, que no podía hablar de la emoción de sentir al pequeño kakashi o la pequeña Sakura –**vaya**- no podía creer esa sensación en su pecho- **te amo-** se recuesta en su viendo para escuchar

A Sakura le dio tanta ternura verlo de esa manera no podía creerlo que aquel hombre que no expresaba sus sentimientos estaba de esa manera bueno que solo el se comportaba así cuando los dos estaba solos.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora quería cambiar un poquito a kakashi. Aun que sea con sakura.

Y también quería hacerlo un poco cómico, por que cuando estaba escribiendo se me imagino ver a kakashi de esa manera jejeje se me hizo gracioso.

A por cierto no se muy bien con exactitud si a los tres meses se empiezan a mover los bebes pero bueno hagan de cuenta que si jejejejej cuídense


End file.
